Forced to Sign
by CuLoveG2L
Summary: When Kyoko and Kanae are stalked, the president comes up with an idea to keep them safe, though both girls think marriage is pushing things too far. KanaeXYashiro and KyokoXRen
1. Lory's Idea

**Hello there! I do not own Skip Beat or its cahracters. I hope you enjoy this story, it's going to be a little long. Please enjoy it and try not to put _too_ much thought into it, characters are OCC (Out of character). It's just a story you know.**

**Oh and kind of important, this is a RenXKyoko and a YashiroXKane story. Sorry but there will be plenty of both despite how it's only labeled for Ren and Kyoko.**

Kyoko 22

Ren 25

Kanae 24

Yashiro 29 (I don't know how old he is, so i guessed.)

* * *

><p>Kanae and Kyoko walked out of LME to their shared apartment talking all the while. Kanae turned around abruptly.<p>

"Eh? Something wrong, Moko-san?"

"I thought I saw someone." Kanae replied.

"It's dark. Come on, let's get back before I fall asleep." Kyoko said stretching her arms up and yawning.

The two girls began to walk again. Kanae leaned over to Kyoko.

"Do you hear footsteps?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko listened and did hear something. She stopped and so did the footsteps behind them. Kyoko turned around and saw someone hide behind a corner.

"Let's keep moving." the two girls picked up their pace as did the footsteps behind them. The girls began to panic and ran to their apartment and locked the door, frightened.

* * *

><p>In the morning a week later the girls were talking about their stalker as they cleaned the hallway.<p>

"It could have been a coincidence, Moko-San."

"It was no such thing! It's been a week. People recognize us now, Kyoko. We have to be careful."

"I agree," Prisident Lory Takadara said nodding his head standing next to them.

The girls jumped.

"When did you get here?" Kanae asked.

"I've been here long enough. If you two have a stalker then you are put at risk. You should have called me."

"Sorry," Kyoko said bowing. "Don't worry, Sir. He hasn't ever laid a hand on us, we don't even know if it's the same person every night."

"_Every_ night?" Lory asked.

Kanae glared at Kyoko as the President led them to his office. The girls sat down on the couch as the man, known as the President of LME, sat at his desk facing them.

"Girls, this could be very serious. You live alone, neither of you have men around you and you're not strong enough to protect yourselves from some of the creeps out there."

The girls nodded knowing if they agreed with the man they would get away sooner.

"If this continues I want you to let me know. You're dismissed."

The girls left and finished their assignments for the day and began their walk home.

Again footsteps followed them. The girls walked quickly and each felt a hand on their shoulder.

"Hi there," it was a man's voice that neither of them recognized.

They screamed and started to run. Another man blocked them from the front.

"Where are you two going?" the man asked.

Kanae, resourceful as ever pulled out a bottle of pepper spray and sprayed it in the man's eyes and pulled Kyoko into a fast run to their apartment. They locked the door behind them.

"This is getting bad." Kyoko admitted. Kanae nodded. "Should we call the president?"

Kanae panted and looked at the door then nodded.

"I think that would be good." she said and picked up her phone.

Kyoko dragged her feet to the presidents office. Kanae was already there. They couldn't get a hold of him last night so Kanae went up this morning, then Kyoko heard her name being called over the intercom and she was ordered to the presidents office.

As the doors opened and she stepped in the room Kyoko could feel the tension.

"Mogami, please sit down." the president said. Kyoko sat. "I want to make sure you two are safe, but I don't know how to do this. I can't have a man follow you around, that's just wrong. No," he smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I have a better idea. I want you to have a man with you at all times, for your image and your protection."

"I don't think that's necessary." Kanae objected. "Besides, I can't have a man at my side every moment. I'm not sleeping with a bodyguard in my apartment."

"I agree." Kyoko said. "It's too weird."

"Then you leave no other choice. I want both of you to be married, and quickly."

The girls stared at the man.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko said rubbing her ear. "Can you repeat that?"

"I want you both to get married to someone by the end of the week. The sooner the better. I am responsible for you."

"I'm not going to find a man to marry in a week!" Kanae said. "That would be almost as bad as having a stalker."

"Then as your president I will arrange a marriage for you both myself."

"You can't do that!" Kanae shouted.

"I can so. You signed an agreement in the form which is why we needed your parents permission. I am responsible for you. Both of you will be here tomorrow morning to sign the right papers and for a private ceremony in the afternoon." he said. "Don't try to get out of it, I'll be watching."

The girls walked the hall while Kanae muttered to herself.

"For all we know _he_ is the one stalking us." Kanae grumbled. "Well I for one am not going to do it."

Kyoko just walked along in a daze.

"That man!" Kanae continued. "We should just run away, ne? Kyoko? Mo! Kyoko, listen to me."

"What?"

"We should run away." Kanae said. "No one will know it's us, we can act like completely different people. We can migrate to India and become actresses in Bollywood."

Kyoko shook her head.

"I couldn't do that. Besides. The president said he was watching us."

"Mo! I can't do this alone. Come on, we can act as sisters."

Kyoko's eyes lit up.

"We can sneak out tonight."

"Going somewhere?" Ren walked up smiling. Kyoko turned around.

"No! No sempai. We're not doing anything."

Kanae now believed Kyoko was the worst liar in the world despite being an amazing actress. Ren stared Kyoko down then smiled. Kyoko jumped and bowed to the ground.

"I'M SORRY! Don't kill me, Tsuruga-Sempai! It was a lie!"

Kanae slapped her forehead.

"Why lie about this?" Yashiro asked. "Why would you not want us to know you're going somewhere?"

Kyoko was about to answer but Kanae jumped in.

"No reason! Come on, Kyoko. We have to do... something." Kanae pulled Kyoko away

* * *

><p>Once again they were followed home. All night the girls planned their escape. At dawn they finally had a plan. They would both dress as boys and sneak away on the public train to Kyoto to stay with the Fuwa's whom though Kyoko was afraid to go back to, still loved the old man and woman.<p>

Kanae and Kyoko stepped on the train.

"Moko-san," Kyoko started but at Kanae's glare backed up a little. "Sorry, sorry. Hiou-san, why are those girls waving at me?"

Kanae looked over and saw girls waving and winking at them. Kanae never felt more awkward.

"Just walk past them and when you do, grin and tap your forehead, don't stop whatever you do and do not talk. You have a girl's voice." Kanae said and pushed Kyoko ahead of her. "You're the leader, I'm your friend."

"But you're older than me."

"Just go!" Kanae knew Kyoko was not a good leader but she looked more like a boy that she did herself so it was logical if they were looking at the first cute boy, they might not look at the second as closely.

She had to admit, she did not think Kyoko would make _that_ cute a boy.

They passed the girls and Kanae thought they were in the clear when one girl talked to them.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

Kyoko stopped and turned around.

_Please don't. Please don't!_ Kanae silently begged. Kyoko smiled and even Kanae was dazzled a moment.

"Kyoto, have a pleasant day."

_She's talking with a rather thick accent. _Kanae thought. Kyoko turned to Kanae and took her hand.

"_Come on, let's go sit over there."_

Kanae was surprised at the quick English that came out of Kyoko's mouth. She even sounded like a boy! Kanae looked back at the surprised girl's. she could distinctively head the words 'cute' and 'foreigners.'

They sat down and Kanae looked at Kyoko.

"Do you speak English?" Kanae whispered.

"A little," Kyoko replied quietly. "I figured if I spoke bad enough Japanese and good enough English then they wouldn't try to talk to us and giving them an answer would let them know we're not up to anything."

Kanae leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms as she had seen many boys in American movies do so she could play along with the foreigner title.

Kanae felt someone sit next to her, she opened her eyes just in time to see a cloth being put over her mouth. Kyoko was lying limp beside her in someone's arms. Kanae tried to get away but she was out before she could even sit up.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kanae knew, she was sitting in the president's office. She rubbed her head.<p>

"How did I get here?" she wondered aloud. She saw Kyoko lying on the other couch. "What are we doing here?"

"I had you brought here." the president said walking in.

"You kidnaped us!" Kanae accused. The president shook his head.

"I told you to be here this morning, not on a train to Kyoto. As your boss I had you brought here by some people I know, it just took a little more force."

Leave it to the president to get them to his office in a flashy way.

"This was also to prove to you two that you _are_ target's and can be taken down. I want you two protected." three people entered the room. "I want you two to sign these." the president said handing marriage licences to each of them. "Your witnesses are here," he said gesturing towards two of the men. "And the man to certify is here," he said gesturing to the third.

"I think you left out some important people." Kanae said. "Just who on earth are we signing our lives away to?"

"Sign it." the president said handing her a pen. Kanae's eye twitched. She could always get a divorce, she had some money in her account. That and she could always destroy the thing in her hand. She signed.

"Now, who is it?" she glared at the man. He looked amused.

"Read the name on adjacent to yours and find out for yourself."

Kanae felt foolish for not looking first. She looked down immediately and had trouble reading the printed name under the signature.

"Who's Yukhito? I've never heard the name."

"Read it more carefully." the president said rolling his eyes.

Kanae looked again then held it up to the light and saw a name she did recognize. She turned to the president.

"_Yashiro?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't worry. Kyoko's turn is coming up next. :) heh heh. I feel evil, but I'm sure I'll get over it. Btw whether you like this story or not I am going to continue it. I really made it for my own amusment, I'm just posting it up to amuse others.<em>**


	2. Kyoko's Turn

**Okay, thank you for helping me with the ages thing. So here are their real ages.**

**Ren 25,**

**Kyoko, 21**

**Kanae, 22**

**Yashiro, 30**

**I decided to update today mostly because I wrote it. Don't expect all chapters to come this quickly, i just happened to be on an idea spree and wanted to post it because... well because I could. Thanks again for correct ages, now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The president winced and Kanae's tone.<p>

"As in Yashiro Yukhito, Tsuruga Ren's manager AKA 'glasses boy'?" she shouted.

The president took the paper from Kanae's hands and handed it to another man.

"Mrs Yashiro would you please settle down?" the president asked.

"Don't call me that!" Kanae hissed. "How could I trust you with something like this? This is horrible!"

"Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get some water? You look rather thirsty."

Kanae paused and realized her throat was scratchy. If she did not drink water soon her voice woud be ruined, if her voice was ruined so was her acting carrier!

Kanae ran out as fast as she could completely forgetting about the piece of paper.

"One down, one more to go." the president said and moved over to Kyoko. "Kyoko? Wake up." he said tapping her face. "I need you to sign this for me." he said as she moved.

Kyoko sat up.

"I feel dizzy," she said.

"I know, my dear. Would you sign this?" the president asked.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked groggily most likely not paying attention.

"It's something to keep you safe from that nasty stalker."

"Oh alright." Kyoko took the pen from the man's hand and signed. "Can I lie down now?"

"No, it's time to get up. Drink this." the president handed her a cup. Kyoko drank and opened her eyes.

"Yuck." she said and looked at the president. "Did she do it, sir? Did she sign?"

He president nodded.

"Kanae is going to be safe from that stalker now." he said.

Kyoko breathed out.

"Thank you." she said. "I know I can't protect her like a man can. I don't know karate yet." Kyoko paused. "She doesn't know I helped, right?"

The president shook his head. "No. She doesn't."

"Oh good." Kyoko said smiling. "The less she knows the better. She would hurt me if she knew. What's that?" she asked pointing to the paper in the president's hand.

"Oh this? This is the other marriage license."

Kyoko moved her head to one side in confusion."Other? Is someone else in danger, president?"

President stared at the girl. She really was dense wasn't she?

"Yes, there was another."

"Did she agree to sign?" Kyoko looked so hopeful the president couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Yes she did."

"Oh good." She breathed. "Better for her in the long run. Do I know her?"

"Rather well." President smiled wider.

"Who is it?" Kyoko asked.

"You." he handed her the paper.

Kyoko stared at the paper remembering she had signed something.

"Me?" she whispered, "That's impossible." she read her name over and over again then she looked over to the other name and her eyes widened. She fell back on the ground and curled up in a ball. "Father is going to kill me." she said speaking of Hizuri Kuu, America's favorite actor.

"Why?" Lory asked.

"Because," Kyoko sniffled. "I've just married his son Kuon." and she started crying.

Personally Lory thought she would cry about the marriage itself, not that she married her 'father's' son.

"What will he think of me? This is horrible! Could you have gotten someone else, president? _Anyone_ else?"

President was on the peak of laughing. He did not know Kuon had signed his real name.

"Kyoko, come here," he said and walked over to a computer. President hit a button and said "Look here." Kyoko looked over and saw Kuu staring at her through video chat on the president's computer.

"Father!" she said "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I didn't even know!"

"Kyoko? What happened? Lory what did you do?" Kuu glared at the man. "If you've done something to her, Lory so help me I'll..."

"Kyoko signed a marriage license that has your son Kuon's name on it along with his signature."

Kyoko watched her father's face ready for him to kill her through the computer screen instead a smile came on his face.

"This is wonderful! You're my real daughter now, Kyoko." Kuu said. "This is great. Where's Kuon?"

"He's not here at the moment." Lory said.

"Send him my love! Kyoko, make sure he eats, the boy needs to eat more food!" Kuu said eating a cookie.

Kyoko was petrified. He had not yelled at her. There was only one more person who would understand the horror of it all and yell at her.

"Excuse me." she said and ran out to find Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

><p>Kyoko ran through the halls and eventually found Ren sitting by a window reading something. She figured it was a script.<p>

"Tsuruga-San!" she ran up to him.

"Mogami-San?" Ren looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"I've done something horrible." she whined. Ren looked around.

"Sit down, Mogami-san. What could you have done that's so horrible? You have no shoots today and no work for LoveMe."

"I just got married." she started.

"Congratulations," Ren clapped lightly.

"No! This is horrible, Tsuruga-san!" she held his hands to keep him from clapping.

"Why? Isn't it a good thing?"

"No! I married father's son." she wailed and started flailing her arms. "Father wouldn't yell at me, he was even happy! I don't even _know_ Hizuri Kuon." she turned to Ren. "Tsuruga-San I leave it to you. You must see it is a horrible thing that I married father's beloved son. Please," she yelled kneeling on the ground with her hands clasped. "Yell at me!"

Ren stared at the girl. Lory should have told him she was signing it that day so he could be there. She would at least be a little calmer if she knew, or would she?

"You married Hizuri Kuon?" he asked. Kyoko sniffed and nodded.

"Please, yell at me?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because he's father's son!" she said.

"Um," Ren rubbed the back of his head. "I can't yell at you for marrying someone, Mogami-s... Hizuri-San."

Kyoko's face went pale and she stared at Ren.

"What did you say?"

"I can't yell at..."

"No, what did you call me?"

"Hizuri-San? Isn't that your name now?" he asked. He really did feel bad for not telling her he was Kuon, but her expression was enough to tell him she needed to let things soak in before she got another surprise.

"I never thought about it. I mean, I thought about it but I never _really_ thought about it. Oh my gosh I'm Hizuri Kyoko!" Kyoko sat down and covered her face with her hands. "Father is going to kill me."

"I thought you said he loved the idea?"

"He does!" Kyoko whimpered and closed herself in a depressed area of black. "I'm doomed!" Ren was confused by her logic. Maybe he should tell her.

"Mog-Hizuri-san, come with me." he said and started walking. "Come on," he said when she didn't follow him.

Kyoko followed Ren out to his car and Ren dug through his trunk.

"What are you looking for, Tsuruga-San." Kyoko asked with innocent curiosity.

"Something that you might want to know about." Ren said moving a box. "Ah, here it is." he brought out a small box and opened it. He dug through it a moment and handed her a wallet. "Here."

"It's not mine Tsuruga-san. I have my wallet. Remember you gave it to me last week the day after I left it in your car..."

"I know it's not yours. It's mine."

"What would I do with your wallet?" she asked.

"Open it. I want you to look at my new id card." he said.

"Um, why is your new id card in the back of your trunk?"

"Oh, um, it's the old id. I meant I want you to compare my new id and my old one." he said lamely pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and handing her the id card.

Kyoko opened Ren's wallet and held up the two cards next to each other.

"I didn't know you had blond hair, Tsuruga-san." she said smiling. "Or blue eyes. What else did you change..." Ren assumed her eyes fell on his name.

Kyoko stared blankly at the two cards. The picture was the same person (different hair and eyes but still the same person.) But the name made her freeze, there, written beside the picture of the blond was the name 'Hizuri Kuon.'

"You- you're Kuon." she said and covered her mouth. Ren nodded and Kyoko blushed a deep shade of red.

"Yes." Kuon said (**A/N hey guys sorry to interrupt your reading, but I wanted to let you know that unless someone is addressing Ren I will be calling him Kuon from now on.)**

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She froze and watched Kuon's every move. She couldn't say anything, what was there to say?

Thinking of their first meeting after she had signed the license making their marriage official Kyoko sat horrified.

"I'm sorry!" she said bowing to the ground. "I didn't mean it!"

Kuon jumped a little at her outburst.

"Sorry for what?" he asked a little confused.

Kyoko blushed deeper and Kuon helped her off the ground.

"We were not married an hour yet and the first thing I do is 1. Call you by your wrong name. 2. The second thing that comes out of my mouth is 'something horrible had happened.' I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize." Kuon said stopping her from bowing before she hit the ground. "I know what I'm doing and we'll have this stalker problem solved in no time. Ne?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Have you eaten?" Kuon asked. Kyoko shook her head. "Come on. We'll go to the cafeteria and get some food."

As Kyoko and Kuon walked into the cafeteria they saw something they did not expect.

Yashiro and Kanae were hugging each other in the middle of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And so the plot thickens! I should have another chapter posted by next week. I'm doing a challenge at the moment called 'nanowrimo' so my writing skills may be engaged for a while. <strong>

**Yeah so anyway I hope you're enjoying what you read. Isn't Kyoko evil for being involved in Lory's plot? Well, half of it. Come on I had to come up with _some_ excuse to why she was kidnapped so easily. I'll see you next week!**


	3. Explanation and Vacation

**Ch3**

**Hey all, this is what was going on while Kyoko was with the president and talking to Kuon. Ooo, I wonder what will happen.** **Heh, heh heh...**

* * *

><p>Kane ran to the cafeteria where water was free. She sat down with her cup and thought.<p>

"_Stupid president. How could he do this? Why did Yashiro agree to this?"_ Kanae sighed.

"Tired?"

Kanae's eyes twitched and she turned around to face Yashiro who had a plate full of food.

"No." she said. Yashiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"I don't think you need my permission to do that."

"I meant here. May I sit here?"

"Sure," Kanae stood up and started walking away.

"Wait. May I have a moment of your time?" he asked.

"Why not?" Kanae breathed and sat down. "What do you want?"

"Judging by your actions I believe the president has informed you..."

"Yes." she hissed.

"So I take it you have signed it already?"

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Kanae shouted. "Mo! Do you know how stupid that was?"

"What are you talking about? Getting Ren and Kyoko together is not stupid. Kyoko needs protection and Ren can offer that to her. I was asking if you signed the witness forms."

Kanae crossed her arms.

"And may I ask why _you _signed a marriage license too?"

"Oh that? I was getting Ren to go along with the plan. President said that if I signed one Ren would be... more... will..ing." Yashiro paused and looked at Kanae who was glaring at him. "What happened?" he asked.

"Good job, genius. Did he tell you he was going to destroy it?" Yashiro nodded. "And you didn't watch him do it? You idiot! This is all your fault!"

"Kotanami-san," Yashiro sighed pushing his glasses up. "I don't know what your talking about. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm upset because my name is not Kotanami anymore!"

"Did you change it?" Yashiro chuckled.

"I signed a marriage license too, _Yukhito._" Yashiro eyed Kanae for using his first name and wondered what she was doing.

"That's nice." Yashiro said. "I didn't know you knew my first name." he said idly.

"I didn't until I read it on the marriage license next to my name."

Yashiro dropped his fork and stared at Kanae. He smiled and picked up his fork.

"That's funny, Kotanami-San. Oh, I'm sorry that's not your name now, right? What is you name?" he teased obviously he thought this was a joke.

"Yashiro." she grunted. "Yashiro Kanae."

"This isn't funny Kotanami-san." he said putting his fork down. He was never going to eat was he?

"I'm not joking! It's all your fault for signing that thing and not watching him destroy it!"

"_My_ fault? You had to sign it too!" Yashiro said.

"I'm leaving." Kanae said and stood up to walk away.

"Oh no you don't. I want to know what's going on." Yashiro grabbed Kanae's arm and turned her to face him. "You're not leaving until I know _exactly_ what happened upstairs."

Kanae told him briefly of their stalker and their attempt to escape. She told of what happened and how the president held the license.

"So, how did you get to sign it?" she asked.

"Ren was called into the president's office early this morning. He said that Kyoko was in danger and needed to be married before the week ended. He said she needed someone to protect her and he wanted Ren to do it. Ren almost refused when President said there was also someone else who needed protection and he wanted me to sign the other license. I thought he was just trying to persuade Ren honestly. I didn't know he was telling the truth." Yashiro said pushing up his glasses again.

"Great." Kanae leaned back in her chair. "I'm stuck with you until I can find a lawyer."

"Not quite." Yashiro said writing something down in his notebook.

"What do you mean?" Kanae asked dangerously.

Somehow Yashiro seemed rather calm. He may have been around Ren too much. "I read the license. It cannot be broken. There's no way out of it for three years."

"Excuse me?" The aura around Kanae seemed to grow thick and dark.

Yashiro drank some coffee. "The president said it was precaution. It's unbreakable for three years."

"This is horrible! How am I supposed to become Japan's face actress when I'm married to a _manager_?" she stood up and moved in front of the older man.

"Don't ask me." Yashiro said sipping his coffee.

"Don't you 'don't ask me' me!" she said hitting his coffee away from his hand.

"Hey, that was my coffee!"

Kanae lifted him from his chair by the shirt.

"Yashiro, _fix this._" Kanae said slowly.

"I can't. I told you my hands are tied. It's not like this is public information anyway. The license is just a precaution. I'll keep an eye on you, Ren will watch Kyoko and if anyone catches us then we have a license to back it up so you're not branded as gold diggers and we're not stalkers."

Kanae let go of Yashiro's shirt. She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"This is horrible." she said. Yashiro put his arms around the girl.

"You'll get through it." he said.

Kanae heard someone clear their throat behind them. She looked and saw Kyoko and Ren standing there. Kanae pushed Yashiro away. He slipped on spilt coffee and caught himself on a table.

"What happened?" Kanae asked Kyoko.

Kyoko bit her lip.

"The president has something to say to all of us." she said. "He just called Tsuruga-san calling all four of us up there."

They all walked silently to the president's office each to their own thoughts.

Yashiro:_ I'm married to Kanae? Oh, if anyone can hear me, help me!_

Kanae:_ All I have to do is ignore his presence in my life. Someone help me!_

Kuon:_ Kyoko hasn't said much since she's pieced everything together. I hope this plan works,_

Kyoko: _Ren is Kuon. Father's son is Kuon. Kuon is Ren. Ren is Tsuruga-san!_

The poor unsuspecting couples had no clue what Lory was about to throw their way...

* * *

><p>Lory watched as the four people entered his office. The two girls sat on one couch and the men sat on the other.<p>

'_That must change'_ he thought with a smirk.

"Welcome all." He said standing and smiling. "I suppose by now you have found your new spouses."

"No thanks to you." Kanae mumbled quietly.

The president continued. "Ren, Yashiro, your jobs are to make sure your wives are protected, safe and healthy. Watch over them carefully. Kanae, Kyoko, I want you to take care of your husbands. They tend to overwork themselves. A strong husband is a good image for you, not necessarily physically strong, but strong character. You must build them carefully, if you are harsh and cruel they will break, if they break, so does your good image. Ren, Yashiro, same goes for you. Your spouse should reflect you well."

The president looked in each of their faces. All four were avoiding each other's gaze. Fortunately, Lory had a trick that would bring them at ease with each other.

"I have a wedding gift for all four of you." Lory said smiling. "I hope you enjoy the beach."

* * *

><p>Kyoko blinked at the hand waiving in front of her face.<p>

"Kyoko?" Kuon was trying to get her attention. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"What do you want to drink?"

Kyoko looked over at the stewardess serving drinks.

"Oh. Um, soda please." Kyoko said.

_Flashback_

"_I hope you enjoy the beach." Lory said. "I'm sending you there for a four day honeymoon. Your private plane leaves at five so hurry and pack. Don't worry about your schedule, I'll fix everything."_

Everything after that was pretty much a blur in Kyoko's memory.

Kyoko did not know how she was going to explain this to Taisho and his wife. They had taken such good care of her, even after she moved out they were still on good terms. Now she was married and they didn't even know!

Kuon handed her the soda and Kyoko didn't even sip it.

"You look distraught." Kuon said leaning on the arm rest between them.

"I am." Kyoko wailed. "Taisho and his wife don't know a thing! They're not going to be happy they couldn't be at my wedding."

Kuon smirked. Was that all that was troubling her? She should be worried about much more than that.

Kuon put a hand over Kyoko's.

"Call them."

"You can't use cell phones on an airplane."

Kuon reached beside him and pulled something off his arm rest.

"What's the number?" he asked swiping a card through the plane's phone. Kyoko said the number and Kuon punched it in and handed her the device. "Here,"

Kuon listened quietly to Kyoko as she told her once-tenants that she was married and would be away for four days.

"Please don't worry about me," she said to the phone. "I'm in good hands."

Kuon smirked. _I wonder if you'll say that as we fly home._ He thought.

"Yes, I'll be careful. Bye!" Kyoko hung up and leaned back in her seat closing her eyes.

"Comfortable?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko nodded.

A stewardess came up with a tray and smiled.

"Hot towel Mr. Tsuruga?" Kuon nodded and took one. "Mrs. Tsuruga?"

Kyoko's eyes shot open and she froze. Kuon sighed and nodded to the woman taking another hot towel and putting it on Kyoko's neck.

"Kyoko? Kyoko, can you hear me? You're doing it again." he patted her cheek. "Kyoko wake up." Kuon sighed and leaned back in his seat watching Kyoko.

_I wonder how Yukhito and Kanae are doing?_

"Hot towel Mr Yashiro?"

"Yes please."

"Mrs Yashiro?"

Kanae had to put on her best acting face to smile and nod. When she got her towel she unrolled it and put it on her face.

"Stressed?" Yukhito asked writing in his notebook.

"Y'think?" came Kanae's voice from under the towel. "I think this is the worst day of my life."

"It could be worse." came the reply. "I could actually secretly love you and want this marriage."

Kanae took a sharp intake of breath and removed the towel to look at Yukhito.

"Your right." she said. "That would have been horrible!"

"Thanks," Yukhito said, "I think you've just hurt my ego."

"Anytime, glasses." Kanae smirked and leaned back.

"Look, Kanae." Yukhito leaned close to the woman and whispered. "We have to make the best of this. There will be reporters at the hotel, if there are not then once this leaks out to the press they'll trace our steps. If they do that, they will come here. We have to put up a good front. Until this contract wears out I have to make sure nothing bad happens to you including tabloids on how you torture your husband. We both must work at working well together."

Kanae grunted in response. She did not want to admit he was right.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Kuon had finally gotten Kyoko to blink.<p>

"_That's a good start._" he thought shaking her shoulder.

"Kyoko. The plane is landing soon."

Kyoko looked over at Kuon blankly. Kuon smiled and Kyoko woke from her trance.

"Tsu- I mean- Hizu- I mean... Oh boy." Kyoko buried her face in her hands. It seemed everything thing she did was a misstep and she was embarrassed. First she didn't know who her husband was, then she couldn't talk to him now she couldn't get his name right even when she knew what it was.

Kuon took Kyoko's hand and raised it to his mouth, he didn't kiss her hand which was probably a good thing.

"Ah!" Kyoko jumped in her seat and drew her hand back to her as quickly as she could.

Kuon smiled. He couldn't help it. It was funny.

"I hope you don't do that in public." Kuon said. "People will think I forced you to do something you didn't want to."

Kyoko sat horrified in her seat.

All truth exposed she never once thought of being _married_ to Tsur- Kuon.

_I have his name now. I'll probably have to stay with him, _Kyoko thought of things she would do in a relationship. _Have to hold hands, and... oh no! Not..._ Kyoko looked over quickly at Kuon who still held her soda. She couldn't suppress a blush.

"Er, Hizu-"

"Kuon." Kuon corrected.

"Uh, yes, Kuon. Um, do we, now that we're married um, do I..." Kuon waited patiently. He felt sorry that he was enjoying himself watching her become nervous.

"Yes?"

Kyoko leaned closer and said in a low voice.

"Now that we're married do I have to... hug you?" she finished very quietly.

Kuon stared at the girl in disbelief. He wanted to laugh, but he settled for a smile instead.

"Of course." he said. "We have to create the proper image."

'_Proper image my foot!'_ said Kuon's conscience. '_You just want to hug her. No, I don't 'just want to hug her' Ha! Well you got that right. You wanna do more than that. Heh. Poor girl looks so distraught. Maybe we should practice comforting, ne?"_

Kuon took Kyoko's hand again and trapped it between the arm rest and his hand.

"I cannot protect you, Kyoko if you do not trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, sempai!"

Kuon was a little irritated. She _still_ called him sempai. She could never say his given name without saying his surname at least three times. That's why he let her continue to call him 'Tsuruga-san'. Because she would never say his name.

"Names, Kyoko. For this to work we must use names."

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said bowing as well as she could in her plane seat. "I trust you will teach me how a married couple should act over the next four days. Please take care of me."

Kuon smiled. Why did she have to be so innocent?

The plane began to descend and Kyoko's eyes began to water and her ears began to pop. She looked over at Kuon.

"What's going on?"

"We're landing." Kuon said.

Kyoko felt her heart moves to her throat as the plane moved down a little more. Her hand clenched on the arm rest and she closed her eyes.

Kuon finally remembered she had never flown anywhere before. He pried her fingers off the armrest.

"Hold on to my hand," he said. "Your hand will hurt if you hold on any longer to the armrest."

Kyoko tried to smile but closed her eyes feeling her heart in her throat again.

_Mental note for Kuon: take Kyoko flying._

* * *

><p><em>Mental note for Yukhito:<em> _Kanae is strong when scared._

Yukhito saw Kanae's white face and looked down at his now white hand. He felt them begin to descend and the next thing he knew Kanae was holding his hand and squeezing the life out of it.

_I bet she's never flown before._ Yuhito thought.

"You okay?" Yukhito asked.

"Fine." Kanae said staring forward. Other than Ren and Kyoko, who were in a different cabin, they were the only two passengers on the flight. Kanae was glad no one saw her except for Yukhito.

None of the four people could guess what the days ahead could bring. If they could they probably would not have gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Four days on a honeymoon, what will happen?<strong>**  
>Sorry this is a little longer than usual.<strong>

**BTW thanks to all the people that review my stories, I've never had feedback on my stories before joining fanfic and I really like other people's pov on my ideas. :) Arigato!**


	4. The Limo

**I love all you people who gave me reviews! (Starts overacting) Oh I love you so much (throwing air kisses) Don't leave me! I am trying to please you. Vote for m...! oh wrong speech (clears throat and reads through cue cards: don't leave. Trying to please. Oh yes...) I love your reviews and comments. All feedback welcome!**

**...gee did you guess I'm a little crazy yet? I love to laugh and love to make others laugh. I hope this chapter makes you laugh at least one of these parts. **

* * *

><p>As the plane landed, Kuon dug through his backpack to get his hat and dunglasses. Kyoko clung to his right hand so he could only get his things out with his left hand. even while they were on the ground Kyoko didn't let go.<p>

President had said that he made reservations for them at a five star hotel and a driver would be at the airport looking for them. President also said to keep a low profile at the moment.

Kuon looked back at his wife. _Wife._ He thought and smiled. In an odd way, Kyoko's stalker was the best thing that Kuon could wish for.

Kuon squeezed her hand lightly.

"Kyoko, we've stopped now. We need to go."

Kyoko nodded and unbuckled her belt before standing.

Moving up towards the front of the plane Kyoko felt Kuon slide his hand into hers. She blushed and wanted to take her hand back. '_It's fake.'_ she thought '_It's all for looks. He's getting me used to it. My wonderful sempai is teaching me how to act like a wife should!'_ Kyoko convinced herself. (**A/N stupidstupidstupid Kyoko!)**

Kyoko was glad to see Kanae at the front of the plane with Yashiro.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko ran up to the other woman and Kuon immediately missed the warmth of her hand. "Is something wrong? You look pale."

"The landing jostled her a bit," Yukhito said. "She'll be fine in a little while."

"How was your flight?" Kuon asked.

Yukhito forced a smiled and didn't answer. Kyoko was busy with Kanae and didn't notice their conversation.

"How about yours?" Yukhito asked.

"Entertaining." Kuon said. "Shall we go?"

They entered the airport and went to pick up their luggage.

As soon as they stepped out of the airport they saw 2 men holding a sign.

'**Takadara's party.'**

Was written on it.

Kuon sighed and walked up to the man.

"Mr and Mrs Tsuruga and Mr and Mrs Yashiro?" one man asked quietly. Kuon nodded. "Follow me please." the men led them to two limos.

Each man directed each couple to a different limo.

"Wait," Kyoko said, "We're not staying together?"

"Takadara's orders Mrs Tsuruga. You're supposed to be enjoying your honeymoon. You can't bring your friend on your honeymoon."

Kyoko was about to object when the door closed and she was alone, with Kuon, in the back of the limo.

* * *

><p>Yukhito and Kanae slid into the limo and the door shut.<p>

"Wait. Kyoko..."

"Is not going to your location, Mrs Yashiro." the man said shutting the door.

"Not going! What does president expect me to _do _for four days? Spend time with _him_?"

"Don't yell, he can't hear you through the door."

"But what are we supposed to _do_ for the weekend? I don't even know you!"

"Considering you'll be living with me for the next three years, I think we should take the next few days to at least learn something about each..."

"Would you care to repeat that?" Kanae asked getting an evil-Kyoko likeness around her.

"Considering we'll be living in my house for the next..."

Kanae slid over to Yukhito and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm not living with you, you pervert!" she shouted. "Just because I am forced into a marriage with you doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you!"

"Kanae, would you stop yelling at me!" Yukhito successfully surprised Kanae by his tone of voice. He removed her hands and held them in his own. "That is not what I meant. Considering we are legally married, and you still have a stalker, it would be wise if you did not live alone. You are charged in _my _care, Kanae. I'm going to see to it that _nothing _bad happens to you while you're in my charge and so you will have the room next to mine as soon as we get back."

Yukhito's voice was firm. His eyes told Kanae that what he said ended the matter and she had no say in it.

Kanae was speechless. She had no idea Yukhito could actually be a leader, the way Ren walked all over him, it seemed all he could do was follow orders. Could she have been wrong about the man sitting in front of her?

Kanae looked at her hands which were resting between both of Yukhito's. She was happy she was an actor because she wanted to blush.

_Really!_ She scoffed mentally. _When did I turn in to Kyoko? I'm not going to blush when a man hold's my hands._

Kanae cleared her throat.

"Yashiro," she pulled on her hands lightly and Yukhito drew his hands away and adjusted his glasses.

"Yukhito." he corrected. "You have to call me by my given name. It makes as much sense for you to call me Yashiro as it does for you to call your father Katonomi."

Kanae scowled.

"I'll work on it." she said.

* * *

><p>Kuon watched as Kyoko retreated to the other end of the limo. He sighed.<p>

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No! No no of course not!" Kyoko laughed nervously. "Why would there be a problem? There's no problem. It looked comfortable over here,"

Kyoko was really a bad liar. She had probably just realized they were alone and her innocent self couldn't handle it.

"Really?" Kuon said smiling. He moved to where she was. He sat next to her and put his arm where her shoulders would rest on the seat. "You're right." he said. "Very comfortable over here."

Kyoko was in a corner trapped between Kuon and the wall. She froze in place, not moving a millimeter.

_So close. So close. He's so close._

"Relax," Kyoko hear Kuon's voice. "I promised you I would teach you how to be a good wife. So here is a start: relax and lean against me."

"But, Ts- Hiz- I mean Kuon, that's not exactly appr..."

"Appropriate?" Kyoko nodded. "What's so bad about it?"

"We're not..."

"Married?"

Kyoko was going to nod, but remembered. How could she forget! She hadn't really thought about it since the plane landed.

Then everything clicked perfectly. _I married father's son. Father's son is Kuon. Kuon is Ren! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!_

* * *

><p>While Kyoko's mind freaked out, the little demons were having a meeting in her brain.<p>

**Demon **1. "**Order. Order! I call this meeting to order."**

**Demon 2, 3, 5 and 6. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"**

**Demon 4. "How are we supposed to live forever with the man of light?"**

**Demon 1. "We need to build a defense! So far we have kept mommy from loving, but living with the king of light he may turn us into faerie angels again and she will love him!"**

**Demon 2. "We must not let that happen!"**

suddenly light broke through the door causing the meeting to be adjourned until the little demons could be revived with Kyoko's anger.

* * *

><p>Kuon smiled. Kyoko was blushing very deeply. He wondered what she was thinking.<p>

"Relax, Kyoko." he said again. "Remember, I am here to protect you and if you don't make yourself comfortable around me, I cannot do my job. Will you help me protect you, Kyoko?" Kyoko nodded, determined to help him.

"How can I help?" she asked.

Kuon wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained.

"For starters you can relax. You're as stiff as a piece of metal."

To his surprise Kyoko stiffened more, but then she nodded and closed her eyes.

_Relax._ She thought. _Must relax. Relax. I am a wife, I love my husband. My name is Hizuri Kyoko and I love my husband Kuon. All I want to do is spend time with him and be with him._ Kyoko had to fight herself not to spit out the words thinking every moment of Shou.

Kuon saw her fighting herself. He wondered if he bother to help.

'_She can't be any more jumpy than she is already.'_ he figured. '_I might as well.'_

Kuon lifted his arm and rested it on her shoulders then pulled her close to him.

Kyoko was startled out of her character building by Kuon's touch. Her heart beat rapidly, like the time she rode a bike to get him on time to a job, but it felt different then that time. What was different?

Leaning against Kuon, Kyoko felt warm. Suddenly forgetting everything she relaxed and put her left arm around him, half hugging him.

Kuon smiled. _Progress._ He thought. _...I hope._

Kyoko took a deep breath. She wouldn't admit it if she was asked, but she loved how Kuon smelled. He wore come kind of Cologne, but it wasn't just that. It was him. She would be able to recognize it anywhere, just like she could recognize him.

To Kuon's light surprise the girl was soon sleeping. She smiled and caressed her arm and kissed her forehead.

"I may have you," he said softly. "But I want your heart."

* * *

><p>While Kyoko was sleeping and Kuon was enjoying holding his bride, Yukhito and Kanae were sitting in awkward silence.<p>

_Very_ awkward silence.

Neither knew what to say to the other.

Yukhito was writing in that _stupid_ notebook, as he always was. And Kanae had nothing to do.

"Do you like managing Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae asked thinking if she went another moment without conversation she would scream.

"He has a very... hectic schedule." Yukhito said after thinking a moment. "Every moment is precious. And now that he's taking four days off I have to move everything around." he said beginning to write again.

"Is _that_ what you've been doing this whole time?" Kanae asked irritably.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're supposed to be on _vacation._" Kanae said. "You're supposed to be focusing on me. Not Tsuruga's schedule." she snorted and crossed her arms looking out the window.

Yukhito had no response. He just sat gaping at the woman next to him for a while. A couple times he tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

Finally he found his voice.

"Forgive me," Yukhito said closing the book quietly. "I was under the impression you did not me to focus on you." he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from me!"

"Ai!" Yukhito slid away from her quickly and held his side. "What on earth is wrong with you?" he asked rubbing his poor ribs which had been punched by Kanae. "Stop being schizophrenic."

"_Me _being schizophrenic? What about you? First you say it would be horrible for someone to be married to me, then you make a move on me! And you say _I'm _schizophrenic."

"When did I say it would be horrible to be married to you?" Yukhito asked still nursing his bruised rib.

"In the plane. You said this all could be worse and you could love me. It's the same thing as saying it's horrible to be married to me."

"That's not what I said."

"It's what you meant."

"No. It's not."

"What else could it mean?"

"Stop it." Yukhito breathed deeply and sat up straight. "I said that at the time because you seem to agitated about this whole ordeal. I meant you could be married to someone you don't love, but who loves you very much, or lusts for you. Either way it's worse than ending up with me, so get over it."

Kanae was once again surprised by the man. He was right. The president could have gotten a guy much worse than Yashiro. _Yukhito._ Kanae corrected. _His name is Yukhito._

"I'm sorry." Kanae said.

"For hitting me or for leading me on?"

"I never 'led you on'!" Kanae sat horrified.

"You did so!" Yukhito objected.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not." Kanae stuck out her tongue. "You did too." Yukhito glared leaning closer to her.

"Did not." Kanae said inching closer, daring him to back away.

Yukhito took the challenge and leaned closer and glared in her eyes.

"You," he said. "did" he glared. "too."

Anyone seeing their fight would think they were both being very childish...

Kanae never noticed his eyes were beautifully brown. They were always covered by his glasses. Her face softened as she studied them carefully.

Someone cleared their throat and the couple looked over to see the limo had stopped and door had been opened.

"Mr and Mrs Yashiro, we're at the hotel."

Kanae's eyes widened realizing the intimate position they were in.

_No! He must think Yukhito and I... _

Yukhito pulled away and grabbed his notebook and got out. He reached his hand in the limo.

"Coming?" he smiled.

Kanae couldn't hide the blush creeping to her face. She glared at the man, but put on her acting face as soon as she got out.

Yukhito smiled and leaned down. He whispered low enough for his sentence to be a whisper, but loud enough for the man to hear.

"Don't worry. I don't think he saw anything."

Kanae never wished pain to forever haunt a person, but she wished that on Yukhito right now with all her might, but unknown to her, not all her heart.

* * *

><p>The man opened the door and carefully looked inside. Who knew the couple were married, they were also rather young so who knew what they were doing on the hour car ride in the back of a limo. "Mr and Mrs..." What he saw made him smile. He couldn't help it.<p>

The woman was fast asleep in her husband's embrace and his head resting on hers.

Suddenly the man's eyes opened.

"We're here, sir." the chauffeur whispered. Kuon nodded and looked at Kyoko. He did not want to wake her, but he couldn't carry her out of the car.

"Kyoko," Kuon rubbed her shoulder. "Kyoko, you need to get up."

Kyoko's eyes opened and she looked around. Where was she? She felt so warm.

_I wonder if Kuon put a blanket..._ Kyoko looked up into the face of Kuon and she froze. She fell asleep on him.

"Daaaaa eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kyoko somehow moved from one end of the limo to the other and successfully hit her head trying to get out of the limo.

The chauffeur looked at Kuon who only smiled and shook his head.

"Newly married I assume?" he asked.

Kuon nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. My wife when we were first married was very shy during the day, but I found that wasn't the case at night. I'll have the boy take your bags inside."

Kuon blushed. He had learned to control it, well, he _thought_ he had. But the idea of Kyoko being a different person when the sun went down made him shiver.

_Impossible._ He thought. _I'll be lucky if I get to sleep in the same bed as her._

As they walked to their room Kyoko did not look at Kuon. He told her to stop apologizing, but every time she saw him she thought of how she fell asleep and fell on the ground to apologize. So she stopped looking at him.

Kyoko walked into the room and looked around.

"I call the right side." she said happily. Kuon walked in. Kyoko shivered at Kuon's gentlemanly smile. Why was he smiling like that at a time like this?

_I'm so unlucky._ Kuon thought staring at the two twin beds adjacent from each other. _But I can change my luck myself._

* * *

><p>As soon and Yukhito and Kanae walked in their room they both thought the same thing:<p>

_I am a very unlucky person._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuon (I imagine) is wearing Axe pulse. I <strong>_**love**_** that smell. My friend wears it. :) lol ... Although he practically bathes himself in it which means when you meet him some time after he's showered make sure you bring a supply of oxygen with you or you'll gag. Lol.**

**I'm sure you're sick of hearing about my brother now so (yes my brother is my friend) here's another note:**

**I had to add the little demon meeting. Not sure if there will be any in the future though.**

**personally I think Kanae got a little out of character in this chapter, but I don't know how to fix it so I'm just posting it. I wish I would give you my best but I should have thought about that before posting the first chapter. Putting chapter up is addicting. :)**

**Now I wonder what will happen, after all they have four days all to themselves... heh heh heh. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Arigato, multumesc, danke, gracias and anksthay to anybody that actually read the notes above lol. XD I know I tend to skip them, not always but sometimes.**


	5. The 1st Day

**Have fun, my personal opinion is I needed to kill time for the day. But it turned out alright, heh heh heh...**

Recap:

As soon and Yukhito and Kanae walked in their room they both thought the same thing:

_I am a very unlucky person._

* * *

><p>Both were facing the full size mattress head on. They looked at each other. They were very unlucky indeed.<p>

"Flip for the bed?" Kanae suggested.

"No way." Yukihito said. "I can't sleep on the floor."

"Come on, be a man!"

"I'm not a wimp." Yukihito glared. "I have tension in my back, I can't sleep without support. If I sleep on the floor I can't walk for two days."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Then that leaves only one option." Yukihito said. "Do you want to use tape or paint to mark which half is your side?"

Kuon walked to the front desk. He felt like a child for grumbling to himself the way he was. For being on his honeymoon he didn't know why they got two beds in their room.

Kuon ran the bell and a man appeared.

"Yes, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here with my wife and we got room 624. I would like a different room. One with a full size mattress." he added.

"I'm sorry, sir. All the rooms are filled. There's a wedding here this week as well as a party of eighty for a highschool reunion. There is no room to change you to."

"Thank you." Kuon began to leave. He had been very polite, but he had really wanted to change rooms.

"Wait, sir?"

Kuon turned around.

"Sir, this came in for you."

Kuon walked back and looked at the 2"x2" box and smiled.

"Thanks," he said and walked away. He wanted to skip back to his room.

He unlocked the door and stepped in. Kyoko was lying on her mattress.

"Oh there you are," she said sitting up. "Where did you go?"

"To see where we were." Kuon lied.

"Oh. Did you find out?"

Kuon shook his head. "The president did a good job making sure we don't know where we are."

"Why?"

_Because you can't run away if you don't know where you are._ Kuon smiled."Because he loves surprises of course."

Kyoko looked at the clock on the end table.

"It's only three o clock. What do you want to do?"

_If you __dare__ say what you want to say to her then I promise I will choke you in our sleep! Great. I'm talking to myself._ Kuon cleared his throat.

"Are you getting sick?" Kyoko asked. She stood on the bed and walked over to Kuon and placed her hand on his forehead.

"No. I'm fine. Traveling by air always makes me thirsty."

"You should get a drink, then."

"Do you want to explore the hotel?"

"Huh? Why?" Kyoko asked removing her hand.

"Because you shouldn't stay in the room alone. Besides, there is no television, no music and no books. I'm going to take a look around and see where we are and get a drink. You must be rather thirsty as well. Aren't you."

Kyoko's mouth became very dry.

"Yes, I am a little thirsty."

"Then come on." Kuon put an arm around her waist and picked her up. He turned around and set her on the floor. Kyoko stood stiffly and looked up at Kuon. "What?"

Kyoko blushed. "Nothing! Nothing. Nothing at all!" she turned "well come on. Let's find some water."

_Stupid! He's still teaching you what to do. After all, he is the best actor ever and you still break character. Don't break character this time! You must be the best, most caring wife ever!_

Kuon followed Kyoko out the door and fell in step with her. Kyoko looked like she was thinking. After a few steps Kuon felt her take his right hand in her left. She didn't stop. She didn't even look at him.

Kuon smiled and turned his hand so their fingers were entwined. Kuon saw a blush appear on Kyoko's cheeks, she still wasn't looking at him.

Kuon decided that as perfect as her hand was, it lacked one thing.

* * *

><p>"That's ridiculous. I'm not putting <em>tape<em> on my bed!" Kanae shouted.

"Do you have a better option?" Yukihito asked.

"Yeah. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Kanae glared, but again Yukihito seemed unfazed.

"Fine."

They both looked around.

"There's no tv." Kanae said.

"So I see."

"What are we supposed to do?" Kanae complained. Yukihito looked over at her.

"Did you mean traditionally or...?"

"I meant _us._" she glared.

Yukihito didn't know why he teased her so much. He enjoyed teasing her almost as much as he did setting up Ren and Kyoko.

"Oh us." he adjusted his glasses. "Well I'm sure this hotel has something to do. Are you hungry?"

Kanae's stomach growled.

"Yeah I am."

Yukihito turned and opened the door. He looked back at Kanae who had not moved.

"Are you coming or not?"

Kanae stomped out the door. Why was every little thing he did aggravating?

They walked down the stairs and found a restaurant. They sat across from each other and the hostess gave them menus.

After ordering their food the two sat in silence.

"So," Yukihito cleared his throat. "Did you always want to be an actress?"

"Yes." Kanae replied. When she didn't continue Yukihito prompted her.

"Come on. We may as well _try_ to be friends. Otherwise this is going to be hell for both of us, and I'm not talking about just these four days."

"Fine. Did you always think you would be writing in a notebook for the rest of your life?" Kanae meant managing an actor's schedule.

"Yes I did." Yukihito grunted.

"So you always wanted to be a manager." Kanae leaned on her hand.

"No."

"You're contradicting yourself." Kanae said. This was getting tiering.

"No I'm not, you're asking different questions."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"You're making this difficult." Kanae sneered.

"Just ask me what you want to know." Yukihito glared.

"Did you always want to be a manager?" Kanae was flustered. How dumb was the guy? She asked a simple question.

"No. I didn't always want to be a manager. For a while I wanted to be a doctor, but that backfired when I learned how much electrical equipment I had to handle. That was a long time ago though, probably over twenty years. After that I found I liked being orderly. I found a job in LME, a couple years ago Ren was hired and president told me I was being drafted on a temp manager job for a crazy actor. I've never left."

"Wouldn't an i-pad be more helpful then that notebook you always carry?"

"Not for me."

"Not good with electronics, huh?"

"Um," Yashiro tapped his foot. "You could say that. I have found if I hold any electronic device in my hand, like a cell phone, without a glove, for ten seconds it breaks."

"No way." Kanae knew he was lying. It was impossible. He was over exaggerating.

"No it really is amazing. Just ten seconds and _poof_. Poor phone is up in smoke and no longer works."

Kanae didn't believe him, Yukihito could see it.

_She doesn't have to._ He thought.

"Do you know where we are?" Kanae asked.

Yukihito looked around the restaurant.

"Not really. The president made sure we don't know where we are. Remember, it's his fault we're here. He's probably planning for us to fall in love (you know how he gets) and live forever happily. If we call friends and tell them to come pick us up or we spend time with anyone but each other then the presidents plan will fail."

"Excuse me?"

"Over the course of the next four days we will probably learn how to get along with each other, what agitates the other, how to calm the other person and other little things. All this is..." Yashiro stood, doing an impersonation of the president. "The key to falling in the world of love!" he sat down and adjusted his glasses. "Of course this is all speculation, but it makes sense."

Kanae blinked. "You should have become a impersonator,"

Yukihito stared at the girl.

For some reason his stare made Kanae want to laugh. His face was priceless. Kanae covered her mouth.

_Must not giggle. Don't giggle. Don't you dare giggle!_

But she didn't listen to herself. She started to giggle.

Yukihito stared at the girl trying not to giggle. Seeing her laugh made him smile and soon they were both laughing. At what they weren't quite sure, but they were laughing.

As their drinks came they both tried to calm themselves. With an extra giggle Kanae sipped her drink.

"What are we laughing at?" Kanae asked.

"I don't know," Yukihito chuckled. "You started it."

"I'll accept that. I suppose it was your impersonation of the president. What were we talking about before that?"

"We were asking questions about each other."

"Oh, right."

Both became silent.

At least it wasn't awkward anymore.

Kanae drank some of her water and Yukihito felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the caller id and the words: _LME_ blinked back at him. He excused himself and walked over to a corner so he could hear. He put on his glove and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Yashiro. How's the honeymoon?"_

"President, get us out of here!"

"_It's not going well?"_

"This is all your fault. Kanae and I are quarreling almost every moment. Except for select moments, this whole thing is extremely awkward. Do something!"

"_I'll see what I can do, Yashiro."_

"Thank you."

They said goodbye and Yukihito hung up the phone and sighed.

Soon this nightmare would be over and he could just keep an eye on her, not spend time with her.

Looking back at the table Yukihito expected to see Kanae, which he did, but he also saw a young man leaning against the back of her chair apparently speaking with her.

A sense of urgency rose in his heart, erm_ spirit_ and he walked quicky over to Kanae. He listened in as well as he could.

"Would you leave me alone? I'm waiting for someone." Kanae was saying.

"You know you don't mind having me around." the man said and put his left hand under her chin.

"But I do." Yukihito said stepping behind the man. "What are you doing with my wife?"

"Ha," the man turned around. "You're not married. There's no way _she's_ married to _you._" the guy snickered. "Besides, where's your ring? I bet you're nothin but a body guard."

Yukihito glared.

"Leave."

"Yukihito," Kanae put a hand on Yukihito's arm. "Don't get angry. I wanted a quiet dinner."

Yukihito had to admit, Kanae's acting was pretty good. He decided to play along.

"But he's bothering you. Isn't he, dear?"

"Well," Kanae seemed tentative. "Y-yes."

"As you can see, sir." Yukihito said glaring back at the man. "The woman does not want your attentions, and I want you to leave."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll make you leave." Yukihito rolled up his left sleeve.

Kanae's eyes widened slightly. He wasn't supposed to push the act this far.

"Yukihito," Kanae started. "It's fine. Just let him go." Kanae stood up and held his arm. Was he really going to hit the man?

"But he touched you." Yukihito said not looking away from the man. "He'll make sure not to do it again." he said taking a step forward.

"I'd like to see you make me regret it." the man said getting into a stance. "Come at me with your best shot."

Yukihito moved and Kanae saw breathed. It was over in a few moments. And Kanae's heart was beating fast.

"Yukihito!"

* * *

><p>Kuon and Kyoko were walking down in the lobby looking for a vending machine. Eventually the found a machine in a hall. Kuon dug in his pocket for some change and put the money in. When the water came out he grabbed it with his left hand.<p>

"Can you hold this, Kyoko?"

Kyoko was a little confused.

"Um. Alright." he took it in her right hand and Kuon opened the cap.

"Thanks, dear." Kuon leaned over and kissed her cheek, he felt her freeze. "Kyoko, you're doing it again. Relax, my dear." he whispered.

Kyoko nodded and forced herself to relax. She looked at their hands then looked at Kuon who was drinking the water.

"Um, K-Ren?"

Kuon licked the extra water off his lip and looked at Kyoko. "Yes?"

"Um, is it right to be holding hands for such a long time?"

"Of course it is." Kuon said. He held out the water bottle to her. "Do you want some?"

Kyoko blushed.

"No, no. I can't drink your water. I'll get my own."

"Do you have any money?"

Kyoko blinked. "Money?"

"Yeah, you're going to need to buy a bottle."

"Um." Kyoko checked her purse, but didn't see her wallet. "I think I left all my money back at my apartment."

"So I'll pay for it." Kuon said and checked his left pocket. "Hm, I used all my change. There might be some in my right pocket." Kuon grinned. "Kyoko, can you check my pocket for me?"

"What?" Kyoko was stunned.

"Check my right pocket for change. I can't, I'm holding your hand."

"So you can let go of my hand and check your own pocket."

"I can't let go of your hand. Just check my pocket, or you can just drink from this bottle." he held out his water again.

Kyoko took the water and drank a few gulps.

Kuon blinked. He couldn't believe she believed him. She could easily have let go of his hand and told him to look in his pocket.

No matter how he did it, he had gotten Kyoko to drink from the same bottle as him.

_Why do I feel so happy about such a small accomplishment? I feel like I'm scheming like Yukihito._

Kyoko handed the bottle back with a gulp of water left in it. Kuon smiled.

"Come on," he said walking towards the door.

Kyoko skipped after Kuon innocently. "Where are we going?"

"To the garden." he said.

They ran out and Kuon stopped near the middle of the garden where a fountain stood.

It was a stone fountain with a fairy sitting on the top with a jar on her shoulder pouring out water. Kyoko was entranced by the little statue.

"Kyoko," Kuon let go of Kyoko's hand and Kyoko looked over at him.

"What is it, Ren?" his name still felt strange on her tongue.

"Kyoko," Kuon got on one knee.

"Semapai?" Kyoko's voice quivered. He was not bowing, to bow one stood on two feet. He was kneeling, it was a custom of ancient times, the person kneeling was humbling themselves to the person they were kneeling to. "Ren stand up."

"No. Kyoko," Kuon took the small box out of his right pocket and lifted the lid off it. "Will you be my wife?"

Kyoko froze and looked at the ring in the box. Then she did the only thing Kyoko could have done: she fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Yukihito alright? Why did Kuon propose if they're already married? What will President do to '<strong>do something'** for Yukihito and Kanae?**

**Find out, next time, same fan-writer, same fan-fiction!**

**Don't hesitate to tell me if I have missed something, I like things brought to my attention so I can fix my mistakes. :)**


	6. End of Day 1

**Hello people! Wow, I totally didn't realize I had been updating everyday. I want to let everyone know that I'm leaving on Thrusday for the weekend so I'm packing tomorrow and I may not be able to write a lot so I may not update for a while. I apologize to you, my friends, in advance.**

**Now I know you're tired of hearing me talk so on with the story.**

**Our story begins with Kanae and Yukihito...**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<br>_

_The fight was over in a moment. Kanae was breathing hard._

"_Yukihito!"_

Kanae ran forward.

"Yukihito!" Kanae said again and glanced at the other man who laid unconscious on the ground. "What happened to him? Are you alright?"

Yukihito grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fine. He probably shouldn't be able to move for a while."

"Yukihito what did you do!" Kanae ran over to the man on the floor and saw him twitch. "Is he dead?" she asked, curiosity of what he did was overwhelming.

"I am manager to Tsuruga Ren, Kanae." Yukihito said. "Technically I'm a bodyguard too. Though he can take very good care of himself."

"But what did you do?"

"Don't worry, I only hit a couple pressure points."

"But I thought I saw him hit you..."

"Oh you did." Yukihito said. "But it wasn't hard. I had to get him close enough for me to reach the pressure points I wanted."

Kanae looked up at Yukihito. Her eyes widened.

"You have blood on your cheek." Kanae stood quickly and looked closer at Yukihito's face to see where the cut was. "There, he smashed your glasses against the side of your face." Kanae turned around and dipped the edge of her napkin in her water. "Take off your glasses."

"I got it. Thank you though. Sit down, I have to go apologize to the manager." Yukihito took the napkin and dabbed the cut as he walked away.

Kanae sat down and breathed slowly. That was a scary experience.

_I'm glad he was here._ Kanae thought. _I can't imagine what would have happened if I was alone._ She shivered at the thought.

A man came back with Yukihito. Yukihito tapped the man lightly and the man took a deep breath. He took one look at Yukihito and scrambled away.

After a few words with the manager Yukihito sat down.

"Thank you." Kanae whispered.

Yukihito looked up.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I said thank you, alright?"

Yukihito was startled. He wasn't expecting that.

"You're welcome." he said and was thankful their food came before everything became awkward again.

* * *

><p><em>Recap for Kuon and Kyoko:<em>

"_Ren stand up."_

"_No. Kyoko," Kuon took the small box out of his right pocket and lifted the lid off it. "Will you be my wife?"_

_Kyoko froze and looked at the ring in the box. Then she did the only thing Kyoko could have done: she fainted._

Kuon caught her before she fell on the ground. He was glad no one was around. He wanted no one else to see her face the way it was now.

He picked her up bridal style and looked around. He went over and sat on a bench nearby laying Kyoko out on it and resting her head on his leg. Thankfully the bench was against a wall so Kuon could lay his head against it.

When Kyoko came up to him after she had signed the license he had been a little startled as she came when he was looking for a ring for her. He hoped she thought it was a new script, or maybe a book. She hadn't seemed to notice it.

He had wondered what would happen if she had seen the book of wedding rings. He had wondered how she was going to act. Now he wondered what she would say when she woke up.

The reason he had wanted to propose to her was he wanted to see if she would actually, from her own lips, accept him for her husband. Not to mention by wearing the ring she would show the world she was married.

He breathed out slowly and played with Kyoko's hair idly. He saw the roots of her hair were turning black again. She would probably want to dye it soon.

Kuon had to admit he found it a bit ironic Kyoko had dark hair and dyed it light and he had light hair and dyed it dark.

He was about to wake her up but paused. She smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Kyoko." he whispered then put his hand on her cheek. "Kyoko, Kyoko wake up."

Kuon was glad she wasn't a statue or a floating white ghost. He snapped his fingers.

"Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes shot open and she looked up. Her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorr-" Kyoko sat up butting heads with Kuon. "Ow."

Kuon rubbed his forehead.

"I'm..."

Kuon held up his hand for her to stop talking.

"I'm fine." he said.

Kyoko moved so she sat next to him. She put a hand on his head.

"Let me see." Kyoko turned his head so she could see where she hit him. She smiled. "You shouldn't get a bruise." she said happily.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry to ask you again, but _will _you marry me?"

Kyoko looked confused. "Aren't we married already?"

Kuon smiled. "Yeah. I figured I might as well ask you. Besides, I needed to give this to you somehow." he said taking the ring from his pocket. "Will you accept it Kyoko?"

Kyoko just blinked and for a moment Kuon was afraid she would beg him not to tell anyone.

Kyoko took the ring from the box.

"How did you get it so quickly?" she asked. Kuon smiled and let relief sooth him.

"President helped some. Here," Kuon took the ring and slid it into her left ring-finger.

The ring was perfect. It did not have diamonds sitting on one side, instead the whole ring was made of diamonds. Kyoko felt the ring, she thought it would be bumpy, but it was smooth.

"I thought I should give you something good to remember for this weekend." Kuon said resting his arm on the back of the bench.

Kyoko noticed the sun was going down and it was starting to get cold. She shivered and hugged herself while facing the fountain.

Kyoko picked up her legs and hugged them close and closed her eyes. Then she felt warmth spread on her shoulder. Kuon was very warm. She smiled and he held her tightly. She felt his hand on her head.

"Rest your head on my shoulder." he said.

Kyoko sighed and smiled. "I'm glad you're teaching me how to a good wife, Ren. I'm going to need it for my new character."

Kuon kissed her forehead in response. He felt crushed. Did he think he was helping her with a character? Was it all a game to her?

_I don't want it to be a game._ Kuon thought._ Won't she see me as anything but a sempai even when we're married?_

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae walked through the street next to the hotel. It was six in the evening. Yukihito saw a sign and grinned.<p>

"Kanae."

"What?"

Yukihito made a quick gesture to a sign.

'**Dark Moon, now showing. 9,000 yen per person, per episode.' (**A/N I think that's about $9)

Kanae smiled. "Sounds like a great way to kill some time."

Yukihito nodded and they walked to the movie theater together.

To Kuon's delight Kyoko leaned against him until the sun went down. Much to his chagrin, he now knew that she was acting her way through it. It was like she flipped a switch to 'Hizuri Kyoko' mode and then when it was off she was still the same Mogami Kyoko.

"We should go inside." Kuon said. "It's getting cold." he felt Kyoko nod against his shoulder. They stood up and Kuon took the opportunity to hold hands with Kyoko again.

As they entered the hotel the smell made Kyoko's mouth water and her stomach growled.

"We need to eat." Kyoko said.

"There's a dining room over there." Kuon nodded in the direction and started walking toward it.

"Party for two?" the hostess asked smiling.

"Yes please." Kuon said flashing a dazzling smile. The hostess beamed.

"Follow me." she led them to a table and Kuon pulled out the chair for Kyoko.

They ordered drinks and Kyoko suddenly felt like a piece of meat under examination the way Kuon was staring at her.

"Ren, is something wrong?"

"What is your new character?" he asked.

"Eh?" Kyoko went int o completely oblivious mode. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't aware you accepted a character where you would need to act as a wife. What is it for?"

Kyoko still looked very ignorant of what he was talking about.

"In the garden you thanked me for helping you learn to be a wife for your new character. What character is it?"

Realization came into Kyoko's eyes.

"Don't look at me like you're going to kill me Ts-Ren. I meant the character for the image of us being married. I'm not letting you step out into public with anything less than the perfect wife."

_Admit it!_ Kuon's conscience pointed a finger at him._ You were jealous of yourself. You didn't want her doing anything you were teaching to anyone else._

"Ah," Kuon said. "I understand. So you're making a character for 'Hizuri Kyoko.'"

Kyoko nodded. "The president forced you to do this, I may as well make sure I don't let you down. I won't fail you, Sempai. I'll make you the perfect wife." she said with determination shining in her eyes.

Kuon smiled. _She certainly will._ He thought.

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae walked out of the theater at ten pm. Kanae shivered and pulled her coat closer to her.<p>

"Mo! It's so cold."

They walked down the street towards the hotel. Kanae was talking about Kyoko's acting. After a while Kanae noticed that Yukihito was extremely quiet.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Don't stop." Yukihito whispered pulling her elbow. "Keep talking."

Kanae continued to talk about the acting and felt Yukihito put his left arm around her shoulders.

"Keep moving." he said. "And don't punch me."

Kanae laughed like he said something funny and continued talking. "I agree, that would be so rude."

As they entered the hotel Yukihito didn't let her go.

"To the stairs." he said. "And keep talking."

Kanae was getting tired of talking. She didn't mind it when she had something to say, but being ordered to keep talking was quite tiering.

Standing in front of their room Yukihito quickly unlocked the door and shoved her inside.

"What's going on?" she asked turning around and watching him lock the door and put his ear to it.

"Shh," he said putting a finger to his lips.

Kanae held her breath and listened. Yukihito glared and said.

"Honey do you know where my toothpaste is?" he asked.

"What? How should I know where your toothpaste is? You packed it."

Yukihito sighed and stepped away from the door.

"We were followed all the way beck to our room."

Kanae blinked.

"What does that have to do with your toothpaste?"

* * *

><p>Kyoko wasn't sure why Kuon was acting so weird. She watched him look at his watch.<p>

"It's almost nine." he said.

"Already?"

Kuon nodded.

"Hurry and finish eating." Kyoko said. "You don't want to sleep on a full stomach."

"But I'm pretty much full..."

Kyoko glared at him. "You will eat the rest of the food on your plate."

She didn't say '_or else'_ but it was well implied.

"I'm eating. I'm eating." Kuon insisted raising his fork. "See," he stuffed his mouth and Kyoko nodded.

Making sure Kuon ate every bite Kyoko watched him. As he finished Kyoko smiled.

"I somehow think this is going to be a normal thing," Kuon said handing the waiter money.

"Only if your bad eating habits continue."

Kuon grinned. "I am my father's son. My father has horrible eating habits."

"At least he eats. You hardly ever eat."

"That's not true." Kuon objected. "I eat."

"Yeah." Kyoko crossed her arms. "Store bought rice balls once a day."

"Not if you're with me."

"Then it's a good thing I'm staying with you for the rest of my life." Kyoko said happily.

Kuon smiled and Kyoko's knees went weak.

"You're right." Kuon said taking her hand from across the table. "It is a good thing you're here."

Kyoko, much to Kuon's disappointment seemed unfazed by his statement and bounced back to her previous subject.

"Really I don't know how you get enough food to keep yourself fit." she said. "Considering your height, weight, muscle mass and how much you eat you should practically be malnourished."

Kuon sighed and picked up Kyoko's left hand and looked at it. Kyoko was still ranting on about his eating habits. He had stopped listening a while back.

Kuon had to smile seeing the ring on her finger. Now her hand was perfect. Kuon turned her hand and kissed the back of it. He heard Kyoko stop ranting. He smiled lightly.

"Come on," he said. "It's late." Kuon stood and Kyoko followed suit.

They walked to their room and Kuon unlocked the door.

The room had an entryway for their shoes and a small room with a table and chairs. And of course their room which had the two beds. Kyoko walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes. Kuon moved the chairs, took off his shirt and laid on the ground.

It was easier to exercise without a shirt. Besides, he wanted to make Kyoko blush.

He had reached his twenty fifth sit up by the time Kyoko got out of the bathroom. Kyoko took one look at him before running into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Kuon smirked.

_She's still Kyoko._

He picked up his suitcase and rummaged through it. He pulled out his pajama's and went into the bathroom.

When he had changed he looked in the mirror and realized something, he still had his contacts in. He bit his tongue lightly.

_If I sleep with my contacts in they'll get dry. There is also a possibility that they'll roll behind my eye and I won't be able to remove them. I really should take them out._

He took out his contacts case and dropped his contacts in.

He walked to the door of the bedroom and reached for the doorknob. He hesitated.

_Come on. You're acting like a love-sick teenager. She's going to be on the bed on the right, she probably won't even look at you and she definitely won't see your eyes. Even if she does she already knows. You're acting like a child!_

Kuon opened the door and saw what he expected. Kyoko on the bed on the right, facing the wall. He sighed and turned off the light finding his way to his bed in the dark.

He heard Kyoko's light even breathing.

_She's asleep._ He thought and he sighed._ She is a pretty heavy sleeper._ Then he got an idea.

"Kyoko are you awake?"

Nothing.

"Kyoko?"

Nothing.

Kuon sat up and moved across the room and put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"Kyoko?" still nothing.

Kuon laid carefully on the bed next to Kyoko. The bed barely fit them both, but Kuon didn't care. Kyoko moved closer to him and used his shoulder as a pillow. Kuon put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Hopefully he would wake up before she did.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't have anything to do with my toothpaste." Yukihito said. "We were followed, I needed to have that guy know I wasn't leaving."<p>

"I'm confused." Kanae threw up her hands in defeat. "I'm getting ready for bed."

Yukihito watched her go into the bathroom with her suitcase. While she was in the bathroom he changed quickly outside.

Yukihito set his glasses on the end table and did a couple pushups and stretches. He was a manager and had to stay in shape.

As he stood up Kanae came out of the bathroom. Yukihito turned to look at her. his vision was about negative 1.3 meaning things farther than six feet were a big blur. He could still see her, just not her features. But he also saw that she wasn't moving.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ah, no. No." she said and went over to the other side of the bed.

Kanae didn't want to admit she was very surprised to see Yukihito already changed, but what surprised her the most was when he turned around. His glasses were off.

_He's actually kinda handsome._ Kanae thought._ Gah! No! Bad. Bad Kanae!_

Kanae jumped in bed and turned off her lamp.

Yukihito followed her and turned off his own lamp. Soon he heard Kanae's soft even breathing.

_She falls asleep quickly._ Yukihito turned over and was surprised she wasn't facing away from him. He watched her for a little while before turning on his back and staring at the ceiling.

He heard her move in her sleep and he closed his eyes. He always imagined being married and lying awake at night hearing his wife sleep next to him. He just didn't think it would be Kanae.

Yukihito's eyes hot open as he felt Kanae's hand on his chest. He looked over and saw she was still asleep, but she moved closer to him and hugged him close.

Yukihito chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around her. His last thought before sleep claimed him was:

_Who knew Kanae liked to snuggle?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Will Kyoko wake up and find Kuon in her bed and freak out because of how close he is? What will Kanae think when she wakes up. Remember, they still have three days, two nights and one scheming president to get by before the honeymoon is up. Might not post until Monday depending on whether or not I can 1. find time to write. 2. actually get internet access over the weekend. So yeah, I really love everything you guys say in the reviews. They really REALLY motivate me to write so I can make you happy. :) Happy reading.<br>**


	7. Day 2 Begins

**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient while I was away. I literally only had five hours to write the entire weekend. (That includes the six hour car ride there and the six hours back). And I'm trying to write a 50,000 word draft novel by the end of the month and I'm five pages behind so I had to work on that book for a while. Anyway I said I would post today and I am true to my word. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Kanae was warm and comfortable. She snuggled into her pillow more. Rarely had she woken up with a smile, but it was also rare that she was warm in her bed. She sighed silently hoping to catch a few more moments of peaceful serenity.<p>

Then she felt her pillow move.

Kanae's eyes shot open and saw Yukihito sleeping peacefully beside her. _Right_ beside her, if not under her.

"AAHHHHH!" Kanae jumped back as well as she could, but they were both under the covers so when Kanae jerked to the other side of the bed, she pulled Yukihito half way with her.

"I told you to stay on your side!" Kanae shouted.

Yukihito sat up and looked back at Kanae.

"What?" he asked rubbing his eye carefully.

"I don't know what you did, but I don't want you touching me." she shouted.

"Settle down before you wake the whole hotel." Yukihito said putting on his glasses and looking at the clock. "Besides, I know for a fact that I don't move in my sleep."

Kanae blushed and remembered, sleeping with so many family members, many of them children, she became accustomed to being close with whoever was there.

_Shoot!_

Yukihito didn't notice the girl blushing and he got out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said.

Kanae didn't move until Yukihito was in the bathroom. When she heard the door click she fell on the bed in horror.

_I'll have to be careful tonight._ She thought._ I don't want to be closer to him than I aught. I can't believe I did that. It's been years since I had to share a bed with someone._

Kanae ordered food and ordered some extra, in case Yukihito wanted to eat something.

She laid on the bed and listened to the shower. She could hear when he was under the water and when he wasn't. Kanae shook her head.

_Awkward! Stupid. Stupid stupid! _She hit her head for emphasis._ Stop listening. There's got to be something else to do._

Kanae looked through her suitcase then her purse. She didn't bring anything. Not even an old script.

_I can rehearse I suppose. Or quote something._

So she went through an old play and soon heard a knock on the door. _Funny,_ she thought. _I haven't heard the shower for a while._ She went and opened the door getting the food.

She sat at the table. She heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Yukihito, a towel around his shoulders, pants, but no shirt.

"Don't walk around half naked." Kane glared.

Yukihito took a step back in surprise.

"I thought I heard you leave." he said.

"No. I ordered food. Hurry and get dressed, I'm not eating with you if you don't have a shirt on."

Yukihito threw a shirt on and calmed his heart.

_I thought I was so lucky she left when I realized I left my shirt out here. I suppose I got off pretty easy though. She could have killed me._

He walked out and saw Kanae chewing, she had her eyes closed and a light blush on her face.

Yukihito grinned. _At least I made an impression. My poor ego needed that boost._

"To answer why I'm not freaking out." Kanae said doing a crossword puzzle in the newspaper that came with the meal. "My brothers and all my nephews and my father all walk out of the bathroom without their shirts after they shower. I didn't expect _you_ to do something like that." she said eating.

"For your information, I was not wondering why you weren't 'freaking out' and I just happened to forget to bring my shirt in the bathroom with me."

"Sure," Kanae rolled her eyes. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Get through the day without going mad?" Yukihito suggested.

"So we don't have a plan?"

Yukihito nodded. "Pretty much."

"Weird, you look like a pretty organized guy." Kanae knew he was.

"Usually I am." Yukihito said irritably as he went through his things. Kanae looked up.

"Are you looking for something over there?"

"Do you know where my notebook is?" he asked.

"Seriously? That's like asking me where your toothpaste is. I have no idea."

Kanae watched Yukihito rummage through his luggage. She rested her head on her hand and watched him.

_He is kinda handsome. Might as well admit it, as long as it's not out loud._ She looked over and on the chair beside her rested the notebook.

"Found it." she said.

Yukihito ran over and picked it up quickly.

"Shoot." he said.

"What's wrong?"

"There was a very important meeting today. I don't think it can be rescheduled. President!" Yukihito growled.

"Everything will be fine." Kanae said. "President won't let any jobs be compromised because of this mandatory honeymoon." Kanae paused. "I never thought I would have to say something like that." she said as she finished her food.

"What? Mandatory honeymoon?"

"Yeah, it just seems like those two words would never be put together." Kanae said.

"Hm." Yukihito thought about it a moment. "You're right. I never thought about it before."

Kanae watched Yukihito flip through the pages of the book.

Kanae's curiosity piqued. "What do you have in there?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"I think you're lying. Seriously, what do you have in there?" Kanae stood up and looked over Yukihito's shoulder. Yukihito closed the book quickly.

"I said it's nothing."

"Okay now I know you're hiding something. Why don't you show me?" Kanae reached for the notebook and Yukihito held it up in the air.

"Nothing is in here that I can't tell to anyone."

"So why won't you let me see it?" she asked jumping to get it.

"Because it's my notebook."

"Come on let me see!" Kanae jumped and Yukihito took a step back.

_Crash.  
><em>

* * *

><p>When Kyoko woke up she felt warm. She sat up and looked around.<p>

"Kuon?" Kyoko didn't see him anywhere. The sound of the shower answered where he was. She smiled. She felt relieved that he was still there.

She got up and stretched her back. She looked out the window and smiled. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.

When Kuon came out of the bathroom he was treated to see Kyoko standing in the bedroom looking out the window. He smiled, she was breathtaking.

Kuon got an idea and walked quietly over to the unsuspecting girl.

Kyoko jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her pinning her arms to her body and a chin rest on her left shoulder.

"Good morning, Kyoko." Kuon said.

"Kuon!" Kyoko was still in shock. What was he doing? She squirmed to free herself.

"Be still." Kuon said. "Just look out the window. Relax remember?" Kyoko nodded and looked out the window, but she wasn't quite the same as she had been before he joined her.

Kuon was quite comfortable, but the same could not be said for the girl in his arms. Mostly because of what she was saying to herself.

_I am not allowed to be in his arms. It's not right. But he's so warm, I want to forget the world and think of no one else. But this is wrong!_

"I seem to have to keep telling you to relax, Mrs Hizuri." Kuon chuckled.

Kyoko grinned. She totally forgot about her acting character 'Kyoko Hizuri'.

'_Such a good sempai. Not only does he take on the tedious task of taking care of me, but he reminds me I need to stay in character for his image. He's so nice about it too. I can't let his image fail because I'm not good enough for him.'_

She closed her eyes and slipped into character. She relaxed against Kuon and smiled.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I tend to forget."

Kuon knew as soon as she slipped into character. He wanted to sigh. He wanted _her._ Not 'Mrs Hizuri.' he wanted to growl in frustration. Couldn't this girl understand that he _wanted_ to be with her?

"Do you want some breakfast?" Kuon asked. Kyoko nodded. "Get a shower and I'll look for a place for us to eat."

Kyoko nodded and walked to the bathroom with a small bag.

Kuon ran a hand through his hair. He was kind of glad he woke up before she did. He couldn't imagine what she would do if she saw him laying right next to her.

He heard the shower start. _I wish I didn't already take one._ He thought frowning. _Ah! Bad. Bad, Kuon! Kyoko would murder you if you saw her in the shower. She probably locked the door anyway._

Kuon felt his wrist and remembered his watch. _Shoot!_ He walked over to the bathroom door.

Kuon bit his tongue and tested the door handle. To his surprise it was unlocked.

He opened it slightly. "Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in the shower?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kuon opened the door and walked in. There was a shower curtain hanging, he wasn't sure if he was happy or upset though. "K-kuon?"

"Right here." he said looking over the vanity for his watch.

"Why are you in the bathroom?" she asked shakily.

"I left something in here. Why, am I making you nervous, my dear?"

"No. No of course not!"

"You sound nervous. Do you want me to come in there and hug you to make you relax?" Kuon put a hand on one end of the curtain and he felt the curtain be held against the wall.

"Don't you dare!"

Kuon chuckled and let go. "No no. don't worry. I'm staying out here. I just forgot something." he made it sound like he was joking, but if she had let him in he wouldn't have had to play that card. He found his watch and frowned. "Found it."

"Oh good." Kyoko said. "I'm almost done so we can go out to breakfast."

"I'll be waiting outside." he said.

_As much as I would like to stay, she would kill me._ He closed the door and sighed. _Maybe someday I'll stay and she won't mind._ He grinned._ That'll be the day._

* * *

><p>Yukihito groaned. He felt the floor under his back and he knew Kanae was on top of him. His head hurt.<p>

"Yukihito? Oh my gosh. Yukihito are you alright?"

_Me? Why is she asking if I'm alright? We both fell._

"Are you okay?" Yukihito asked.

"Me? You're asking about me? I'm not the one who hit my head on the corner of the table."

Yukihito opened his eyes and closed them quickly. His head hurt more than he thought.

"I'm fine." Kanae rolled off him and kneeled by his head and helped him sit up. Yukihito felt dizzy. "Whoa."

"There, now you see. You're hurt. I'll see if there is a medic in the hotel." Kanae ran over to the phone and called the hotel operator. "Yes is there a medic in the hotel? ... Room 410. ... Yes. Thank you. Please hurry." Kanae hung up the phone. "She said the guy will be up in five minutes."

Yukihito wasn't really listening. His head hurt and he just wanted to sleep. '_I hope Ren is having a better time with his wife.'_

He felt Kanae kneel next to him. "This is cold." she warned.

He felt something cold touch his head and the pain subsided only a moment before it came back.

"Does it help?" Kanae asked.

"A little."

Kanae grunted. "Liar." Yukihito tried to move and Kanae put both her hands on his shoulders. "Don't move." she said. "I don't want you to move until the medic gets here."

"I'm fine."

"Says the man who hit his head against the side of a table. Besides, you have a scratch on your cheek,"

"From the table?"

"My nail. I was trying to grab something and I grabbed your glasses." Kanae admited.

Yukihito felt his face. Indeed his glasses were missing. There was a knock on the door and Kanae stood up.

"Don't move." she threatened and she answered the door.

"I'm the hotel doctor..."

"Please come in. My husband fell and hit his head. I don't know what to do." the man entered and went right over to Yukihito and examined him.

* * *

><p>Kyoko came out of the bathroom and saw Kuon ready to go.<p>

"Ready?"

"I just need shoes." she said and put her shoes on as Kuon held the door for her.

They walked through the town looking for a place to eat. Kuon slipped his hand into Kyoko's again. At the moment, he didn't care if she thought it was real or not, as long as she wasn't pushing him away he was fine.

_You're lowering your standards._ He told felt a tug on his hand. She had stopped. He turned and saw her glaring at a poster.

**Demon 1. Aaahhhh. I smell anger, no, no **_**this**_** is the smell of **_**jealousy.**_

**Demon 2 oh I smell it too! It's coming from the man of light. Ohhh, he is the king of evil too. What a wonderful aroma.**

**Demon 3&4 yes. Wonderful! Good smell.**

"Kyoko." Kuon called.

Kyoko looked up from the poster of Shou to look at Kuon who was smilely that fake smile at her.

"Are you coming?"

Kyoko was frightened.

**Demon 1** **Gah! So much evil. He's angry! Kyoko make up with him!**

**(Demons start running in circles in fear of Evil Kuon)**

"Y-yes, of course. I was just surprised to see a poster of _that man_ out here." she spat.

Kuon weighed her words in her mind and smiled.

**Demon 4 Aahhhh! Kyoko we said make up with him, not make him happy! Gah! Make him hide the light. It burns! It...!**

**Demons fall in Kyoko's mind infirmary.**

"Well hurry up. We still need to eat."

_Did I just hear Kuon say he wanted to eat?_ She wondered as he pulled her along.

The medic stood up. "He should be fine. Keep some ice on it for a while."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>The medic left and Yukihito stood up.<p>

"What are you doing?" Kanae asked, her eyes glaring.

"What does it look like?" Yukihito asked. "He said keep ice on it. Not to stay on the ground."

"You should rest." Kanae said.

"I'll be fine, like he said. It's just a little bump. I've had worse. Do you want to walk around?"

"Outside?"

"No, in the room." Yukihito said blandly.

"You know, I didn't pin you for one who was sarcastic." Kanae glared.

"Do you want to go or not?" Yukihito crossed his arms.

"Fine. It's better than staying in here."

The two walked out of the room and into the town. Yukihito looked around and saw the stares they were getting, he grabbed Kanae's hand lightly.

"Are you going to do this every time we go out?" Kanae said irritably.

"Can you at least go along with it?" Yukihito grunted. "I'm doing this for you."

Kanae rolled her eyes, but did not move her hand. She didn't mind, on occasion she liked having someone's hand to hold.

They went window shopping for a while and soon Kanae felt hungry.

"Can we stop to eat?" she asked. Yukihito nodded.

"Yeah. Pick a place."

They walked into a restaurant and were seated. Thankfully, it wasn't awkward anymore.

"Y'know," Kanae said. "I think I don't mind this as much as I did before."

"Falling for the president's plan already? I must say I didn't expect that." Yukihito grinned. "Ouch!" he jerked when he felt Kanae kick him under the table.

"I said 'don't mind _as much_ as before.' don't flatter yourself, it's not good for you."

Kane had to admit though that she didn't mind spending time with the man. He was rather interesting, and he wasn't really all that annoying.

'_Besides, I do kind of like him. And I must admit, I like having someone care about me.'_

They looked at their menus and Kanae twitched hearing a woman's voice call out happily:

"Yukihito!"

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Kuon were eating lunch at the hotel. It wasn't smart to stay somewhere and eat because of how famous 'Tsuruga Ren' was.<p>

Kuon was on a laptop while he ate. Kyoko looked up and moved next to him on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm trying to get a video chat with the president, but he's not on."

_Ding, ding._

"Who's that?" Kyoko asked looking at the 'incoming call'.

"Oh no." she heard Kuon mumble. Kyoko reached over and hit 'receive'. "Wait!"

The video feed popped up and Kyoko was surprised to see blond hair and blue eyes staring back at her.

"Ren!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo. Who is the woman calling for Yukihito? Who is on video chat on Kuon's computer?<strong>** This is the second day. The next chapter is the second afternoon/evening/night hopefully. :) I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	8. What a day

**Hey everyone. I feel like it's been forever. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I got stuck for a little while near the middle. I hope it all makes sense! happy reading to ya...  
><strong>

_Recap:_

_The video feed popped up and Kyoko was surprised to see blond hair and blue eyes staring back at her._

"_Ren!"_

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"Father?"

"How's your honeymoon?" Kuu asked happily.

"Dad," Kuon rolled his eyes. He was agitated.

"Father, why did you call Kuon Ren?"

"You never know who's around. I assume then that you're alone?" Kuu asked.

"Yes," Kuon said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Kuu said. "Was I interrupting something?" he hinted.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes you were." she admitted. Kuu smiled widely.

"Oh really? How was it?" he asked leaning forward.

'_Don't ask things like that!'_ Kuon thought and opened his mouth to scold his father.

"Hot and messy." Kuon quikcly looked over to Kyoko. "This sandwich is spilling everywhere every time a try to bite into it." Kyoko said holding up her meatball sandwich.

Kuu blinked, not understanding. Kuon did.

"We were eating lunch." he explained.

Kuu nodded. "Oh, I see."

Kuon glared. "Don't sound so disappointed."

"No, no." Kuu held up his hands. "I'm not. Is he eating right, Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded. "Don't worry, father. I'll make sure he eats."

"Oh good. I got to go now so I'll talk with you kids later."

"Bye dad," Kuon growled.

"Goodbye father!" Kyoko said as she always did.

Kuon shut the laptop and sighed.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko, come here." Kuon lifted his left arm to rest on the back of the couch. Kyoko put her food on the table and sat close to Kuon who, once she sat close to him, rested his arm on her shoulder.

"You seem upset." Kyoko said idly. "Does father annoy your that much?"

"It depends." Kuon said.

"Depends?" Kyoko felt warm and a little tired. She almost wanted to fall asleep. She closed her eyes and leaned against Kuon's chest.

"Yes. It depends." he held Kyoko tightly. "Kyoko?"

"Hm?" Kyoko smiled lightly. She felt so comfortable in her character.

"Will you look at me?"

Kyoko adjusted her head as much as she could. Kuon put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. He held her close so her chin rested on the back of his neck.

He felt Kyoko stiffen, he didn't want her to. He wanted her to relax, but he didn't want to say those words again. It hurt him every time to say those words. Right now he just wanted to feel her in his arms and realize that she was his.

'_No other man can do what I am right now.'_ Kuon thought. The thought consoled him. He rubbed her back mindlessly. '_I just don't want to let go.'_

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

'_Besides, I do kind of like him. And I must admit, I like having someone care.' Kanae thought._

_They looked at their menus and Kanae twitched hearing a woman's voice call out happily:_

"_Yukihito!"_

* * *

><p>Kane saw Yukihito freeze and turn around to be pulled up into a warm embrace.<p>

"Yukihito it has been to long! To think of seeing you in a place like this. How are you?"

"Mother, I can't breathe!"

Kanae's head snapped to Yukihito. _'Mother?'_

Yukihito's alleged mother released him and sat at their table.

"Oh, Yukihito why haven't you returned my calls?"

"I don't have much time nowadays." Yukihito said.

"Your father is here too. Isn't this wonderful? We can spend the whole day together."

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to..."

"I want to show you around this little place. It's so wonderful. Have you been to the beach yet? You must go. Did you order yet?"

"Um, no. not yet. We..."

"We?" Yukihito's mother looked across the table and saw Kanae. "Yukihito who is this?"

"Mom, uh, this is..."

Kanae stood up and bowed lightly. "Mrs Yashiro, my name is Kanae. I'm an actress at LME. The agency Yukihito works at."

Yukihito's mother snapped her head towards Yukihito. "Yukihito?" she asked and turned her head back to Kanae. "You call him so casually all the time?"

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked.

Kanae was surprised when the new woman ordered for all of them, including her husband who was on his way and for Kanae.

"Isn't this wonderful, Yukihito?"

Kanae looked at Yukihito and bit her lip. This was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was beginning to wonder if Kuon fell asleep. His hand was still rubbing her back so of course he hadn't.<p>

'_I must relax.'_ she thought. '_I must not look like an uncaring wife in public. If I cannot do anything in private, how can I do anything in public? People will hate him._ _I can't let that happen, but I can't relax!'_

"Stop," Kuon whispered. "This isn't a game, Kyoko."

'_What on earth is he talking about?'_ Kyoko wondered.

"Kyoko, I was not forced to sign anything. I willingly signed that licence. Can't you understand that?" Kuon pulled her away to where he could see her face.

"I understand." Kyoko said moving to sit on the couch. "And I am grateful, sempai, that you're willing to protect me, even having to go to such a great extent."

To Kuon's disappointment, she did look grateful. Kuon stood.

"Kyoko, I would not want to let anyone, save me, be so close to you."

Kyoko stared at Kuon as he looked down at her. _'Any girl would think this is a confession of love._' Kyoko did a pose in her mind. _'It's a good thing I'm not just any girl!'_

"Tsuruga-san, you mustn't say things like that."

Kuon's eyes flashed. _'What did she call me...?'_

"You really must continue calling me either Kuon or Ren." Kuon said hiding his anger.

'_He's mad! I know that smile. Hesmadhesmadhesmadhesmad_'she ranted.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko was going to attempt a bow, but Kuon pulled took her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Kyoko, I want you to do something else, besides call me by my name." Kyoko stiffened a little. "Kyoko I..."

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae ate their food silently while Yukihito's mother talked her tongue out.<p>

"And your father should be here soon. I do wonder what is taking him so long. He said he was making a call. I hope he isn't in the technology store again. You know how he is in those stores, Yuki. He cannot stay out of them, but honestly he should be put into a straight jacket first. We'll have to shop for some new clothes for you, I'm sure you haven't gotten good clothes for yourself."

"Mom, I'm thirty years old. I am perfectly capable..."

"You're so thin! What have you been eating. You're like a stick."

'_Why do I feel like I'm a piece of glass right now? I'm here, but they see right through me. ... Actually I would not like this woman to know I'm her legal daughter-in-law. Please Yashi-Yukihito. Don't tell her! Who knows how she will react!'_

"I'll help you with your bags when you leave," Yukihito's mother said. "You cannot possibly carry them with how thin you are."

"Mother!"

"Yukihito my boy!"

Yukihito and Kanae looked over and saw a man in his fifties walking over.

"Dad,"

'_This just keeps getting better.'_ Kanae thought.

"Riko said she saw you." he said sitting at the table. "I didn't believe her. I saw the pretty woman beside you and thought you had to be someone else. Don't be rude, son, introduce us."

"Huh?" Yukihito looked over at Kanae who looked dazed. "Oh. father, this is Ko-Kanae. She is an actress at LME."

"An honor m'lady." the man said bowing. "My name is Chisoku." he said kissing her hand.

"Father get back in your seat." Yukihito said.

Yukihito's mother (who Kanae now knew to be named 'Riko') looked at Kanae with a harsh eye.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"Movjectoot." **(A/N keep reading, Yukihito and Kanae just tried making two different excuses and it sounded like one word)**

Riko and Chisoku looked at each other.

"You both spoke at the same time," Chisoku said. "What did you say?"

Yukihito and Kanae made eye contact. Yukihito cleared his throat.

"A movie shoot. A special project." he said combining what they had said.

'_Hmph, a project would have been fine. Why did you insert it as a movie shoot too?'_

"Oh! Why didn't you say anything?" Riko said.

"Dear, he's busy."

"But today is their day off." Riko insisted. "Or they wouldn't be eating leisurely at a restaurant."

"Actually we are a little bus-"

"Then it's settled!" Riko said happily. "We'll go shopping first, then sight seeing. Oh what a wonderful day! Kanae, I'm sure you'll be wanting to study your script."

"Oh, no. I am done all movie shoots until next week. Yukihito, uh, manages my schedule. We were just talking about it when you came up. Weren't we?" she hinted and thankfully Yukihito nodded.

"Yes, we were. Kanae-chan. You are indeed free until next week. Don't forget though that when we fly back to Tokyo we need to meet up with Kyoko and Ren, then head back to see..."

"Ren?" Chisoku said. "As is Tsuruga Ren?"

"Of course." Kanae said.

"You will be joining us on our outing today. Won't you Ms Kanae?"

"Oh I don't know," Kanae said.

"Then it's settled. We will all go out together."

Kanae and Yukihito looked at each other in surprise. Of all the things to happen, this is not what they expected.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko, I... I want you to hug me."<p>

Kyoko froze.

"W-what?"

"You asked in the limo if you had to hug me, now that we're married. I want you to hug me, Kyoko."

Kyoko gulped. _'It's just Kuon. Corn. Tsuruga.'_ she smiled. _'It's just Ren.'_

Kuon was a little surprised that she jugged him tightly. It almost felt like she wanted to. Kuon wrapped his arms around her and felt a little content.

"I just want you to be you." Kuon whispered.

'_It's progress. Very little. But progress nonetheless.'_

Kuon sighed. "Let's go see a movie,"

"Good idea." Kyoko turned quickly away from Kuon towards the coat rack.

Kuon grinned at the blush that rested on Kyoko's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Kanae and Yukihito walked down the street with Yukihito's parents.<p>

Chisoku and Rinko were in front and Yukihito and Kanae were behind them.

"Oh look at that. Yukihito come here." Kanae said and pulled him towards a store window quickly. She faced the window and looked straight at Yukihito's reflection.

"Kanae I need a favor, don't tell my mom we're married yet."

"Funny," Kanae said. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I have a feeling it won' be pretty if she found out. So how do we cover our relationship?"

Yukihito grinned. "Are you admitting we have a relation-"

"If you finish that sentence, once we get a divorce you will have no reason to have another 'relationship' ever again."

"I get the hint. So we are in agreement, that mother shouldn't know?"

Kanae nodded. "Secret. Until we do, just call me 'Kanae' say it's a stage name and I have no last name or something."

"Agreed."

"Yukihito, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing important. It isn't what we thought it was." Yukihito said.

"Well come this way. I found something you will love."

Riko grabbed Yukihito's hand and Kanae grinned as he mouthed the words 'Help me.'

* * *

><p>It was seven pm when the movie finished and Kyoko and Kuon got out of the theater.<p>

"I enjoyed it," Kuon said. "But did we have to see a movie of me?"

"I loved it!" Kyoko said. "I learn so much from you." Kyoko began to rant of his extraordinary ability to act.

While Kyoko ranted Kuon saw a shadow behind them.

"Kyoko, I want to ask one more thing from you."

Kyoko looked up. "What's that?"

"Play along." he said and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Kanae and Yukihito were about to go crazy with Riko. Chisoku wasn't that bad, but something about Riko put Kanae on edge. They were sitting in a booth in a restaurant. Kanae sat next to Yukihito, and Yukihito's parents sat together.<p>

"Guess who we saw last week, baby?" Riko asked after ordering for them all (again).

Yukihito winced at the name. "Who?" he asked.

"Hana. She seemed so excited at the thought of seeing you again."

Yukihito's hand clench under the table.

Kanae felt the temperature drop in the room.

"Hana," Yukihito said. "And I, have nothing in common."

"But you two played so well together. You made such a cute couple." Riko almost whined.

"That was a long time ago. Nearly fifteen years. Surely we can let this drop after so long?"

"Now about that," Riko said making sure the matter did not drop. "I was thinking. Maybe it would be good for you to get married. To have a wife is a wonderful thing. You would visit more often, have children. Be happy."

"With Hana." Yukihito glared. Riko shined.

"Who else, dear? You're thirty years old. You're not getting any younger. You need to find someone. Hana is perfect. She's actually not an hour car ride away. It wouldn't be that much to hop in and see her. Maybe something will happen to remind you of what once was..."

"Enough!"

* * *

><p><strong>I should write more KuonKyoko. I feel like I'm straying away from them.(Author goes into overdramatic mode) *sniff sniff* don't worry my little darlings (Author sees characters as her own... children if you will.) Mommy is here now. (Author picks up 'darlings') I will write you in more. Mommy promises, that I do. It's okay now. (hugs 'darlings' close to heart.)  
><strong>

**Lol. :)**** Will try to write some more, but I'm 5,000 words behind in my contest for nanowrimo so to be honest I may not update soon. :( I'm really enjoying this. I hope it's not true and I will update soon. Peace rest on ya!  
><strong>


	9. Day 2 ends

**Hey guys, It's a little short. Sorry. I cannot see how much (or how little) I use my characters so I'm making a half and half thing instead of going in between them all the time. So here's Y&K :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Enough!"<em>

Kanae slapped her silverware on the table. "I want to hear no more of Yukihito getting married to this 'Hana'."

"Why would you care?" Riko said. "You obviously don't like him yourself. The way you act you both could be enemies." she said triumphantly.

Kanae felt Yukihito's hand on her cheek. He turned her head and she was surprised to feel him kissing her.

Chisoku grinned. Riko gasped. Kanae wanted to gasp. Yukihito wanted to melt.

Kanae pulled back and met Yukihito's eyes. For a few moments she was lost in them.

"Mother, Kanae and I got married," he said taking her hand and looking at his parents. "I didn't get a chance to tell you. We just signed the papers a few days ago."

"What! No ceremony?"

"Mom, Kanae is an actress, she's had some..." he side glanced at her. "Trouble, lately and we couldn't risk the publicity. It's just not the right time."

"We're here on our honeymoon." Kanae said squeezing Yukihito's hand.

Kanae wanted to jump in triumph as Riko had nothing to say, but she didn't.

Chisoko smiled even wider. "And we kept you all day. Why didn't you just say something, boy? I would have let you go spend your day with her. We'll go to a different table. Come on, Riko. We'll get out of you two kids way for the rest of the night." the old man winked and Kanae and Yukihito almost froze. "Enjoy your night." he said dragging Riko away.

Yukihito blushed lightly and Kanae smiled shyly. Once they left Kanae looked at Yukihito.

"You have weird parents." she said. "And you're pretty weird yourself."

Yukihito glared at her from behind his hand. "Let's go back."

On the walk back Yukihito put his arm around Kanae's shoulders.

"It's a little cold here, isn't it?" Kaane remarked.

"It is." he responded. Upon getting into their room they were hit with insane cold.

Yukihito ran to the air conditioner. "It's off. It must have broken. I'll call the hotel management."

Kanae kept herself warm as she waited for Yukihito to get off the phone.

"Yes, our heating broke... I see. ... no no, we'll make due. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Well?" she asked.

"They said they fixed it this afternoon because the maid came in and it was broken. The repairman is at home. It's too late anyway, I want to sleep. My mom wears me out, no matter how much I love her. Besides, it'll warm up soon enough in here."

"How? It's cold outside."

"It's only 65F in here." Yukihito said. "We'll be fine. Get dressed."

Kanae went into the bathroom dressing as quickly as she could.

"Curse this cold," she mumbled. "If Kyoko were here she'd have a ridiculous plan of sleeping next to each other for warmth. It's a good thing she's not here." she smirked.

Kanae stepped out and saw Yukihito finish sliding his shirt over his head. Kanae jumped in bed quickly and immediately felt the cold sheets. She brought her knees to hr chest and shivered. She felt Yukihito get in beside her.

"Ai! That's cold." he said turning off the lamp.

"Can't we have someone look at that thing?"

"The repairman went home. We'll be fine."

"You keep saying that, but I am still cold." Kanae hissed.

"I know staying in a ball like that makes you warmer, but it's bad for your stomach. Straighten out and touch your feet against mine, I'm wearing socks."

Kanae turned around to face Yukihito and they stared at each other a few moment. Kanae grunted.

"Alright, fine! Jerk."

"Now how am I a jerk? You don't have to listen to me."

Kanae felt Yukihito's socks and her feet felt warm. Her eyes got heavy.

"This is so ridiculous." Kanae whispered. "This whole stalker thing, the marriage thing. Not knowing what to do when we turn the next corner."

"It should make for an interesting few years."

Kanae almost felt disappointed. _'I could do this for a little longer than that.'_ "Yeah it should." she said instead. "So, how many days left?"

"Tomorrow is our last day." Yukihito said. "Tomorrow night we leave for home. Then we have to move your stuff."

"If president hasn't done it already." Kanae said laughing. Yukihito smiled and laughed with her.

"That's true. If he has then we still may have to move stuff. Remember you wanted the guest room. If the president has moved you in then he's probably moved you into my room."

"Very true. It's probably a part of his plan for 'everlasting love!'" Kanae said mindlessly shifting closer to the man next to her.

Yukihito laughed. "That's very true. Brr, it's still cold."

"Scoot closer," Kanae said. _'I can't believe I just said that!'_ Kanae kept a cool facade. "It'll be warmer soon enough. You can move back to your side once it's warm."

Yukihito had to admit it was a little awkward when he adjusted his position to lay right next to her. Kanae rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Yukihito," Kanae said softly. "For at least trying to make it work for a while."

"It's my pleasure." _'Now if it would only last a lifetime... gah! Bad! Bad boy. Sit. Now, don't ever think like that again.'_ he looked at Kanae resting next to him. _'But before I stop thinking this way, I would not mind if I could do this every night.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is Kyoko and Kuon. Remember, Kuon just kissed her...<br>**

* * *

><p>To Kuon's surprise Kyoko didn't freeze up. The evil presence he felt disappeared, but that didn't mean he stopped right away.<p>

He relished in the moment of kissing the girl he loved so dearly. Though he knew, he couldn't forever. Well, not in the open anyway.

"He's gone," Kuon whispered pulling away from her.

Kyoko blushed deeply. "You did something like that to protect me?" she asked looking away from his gaze and touching her lips

"You saw our shadow." Kuon said.

Kyoko nodded. "I was the one who looked out for our stalker. I can spot a shadow relatively easy now." Kyoko shifted her weight a little. "Thank you, Ren. You've sacrificed everything, even marrying a girl you love, to protect me."

'_Actually I wanted to sign the license out of selfish design too, not just to protect you.'_Kuon mentally said.

Kyoko continued. "You even go as far as to kiss me and look like you wanted to. You really _are_ the best actor in the world!" she said smiling brightly.

Kyoko continued walking and Kuon felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

'_Ouch, Kyoko.'_ Kuon thought._ 'That hurt. How can I tell you that I love you?'_ Kuon blinked. _'Actually saying it might help.'_ Kuon thought quickly. _'Back at home mom and dad said it was hard for them to love each other at first. Then they found out about the five love languages.'_

Kuon made a mental list of the 5 languages of love as he walked.

**Touch**. A person feels loved when they hug, hold hands, kiss, etc. They think the best way to show love is to give hugs etc.

**Gifts**. Receiving or giving gifts.

**Words**. The need to hear or say 'I love you.' or 'you're beautiful/handsome' etc.

**Acts of service**. A person with this love language feels loved when someone goes out of their way to serve them. To show love they go out of their way to serve someone else.

'_Shoot. What's the fifth? Oh!'_

**Spending time**. Hardly any need for words. Just being with a person is enough.

'_Two of these languages really stand out in a person._ _Each person is different. Now which two fit Kyoko?'_ he smiled. _'Service and words. So, I need to tell her, but I need to do something for her too. What can I do? I can't cook for her. How can I serve her?'_

Kuon grinned. He knew what to do.

They went to the hotel and Kuon unlocked the door and held it for Kyoko as he usually did. She smiled.

Kyoko didn't say a word, but went straight to the bathroom to change. Kuon sat on his bed and leaned against the wall.

Kyoko stepped out of the bathroom and Kuon went in.

Kyoko laid in her bed close to the wall. She liked being close to the wall sometimes.

When Kuon opened the door he smiled lightly. Kyoko was asleep. He turned off the bathroom light and went over and sat on the edge of Kyoko's bed. He moved the hair from in front of Kyoko's face.

"I love you, Kyoko." he whispered and hissed her cheek.

'_Now if I can only say it when she's awake.'_

Kuon put a hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. She didn't wake up. He smiled and laid down next to her. He didn't know how they both fit in the bed, but he didn't really care.

Kyoko turned over in her sleep and climbed half on top of Kuon.

'_I hope I don't wake her up.'_ he put his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Everything seems to be going well for our newly weds. If only our couples knew what awaited them the next day...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Semi unimportant Authors note, just some thoughts from the author:<strong>

**Lol, the thing with the love languages is true. Mine is Touch and ... hm, not too sure. I'll have to think about it. But my sister is service and time. My brother is time and...um something else I'm sure. Do you know what yours is? If you know yours then you don't get upset as often when you think people don't love you. My sister always tries to serve me, but I want to hug her. She doesn't like being hugged though. So we had to compromise. She would hug me, and I would serve her.** **Love is a big time sacrifice on your part, it's not an emotion, though emotions totally come in the package. :) I think it's kinda interesting to know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Important AN:**

**Interesting... so the plot thickens... well kinda, sorta...not really. Anyways something is going to happen on the third day and don't forget... the president still lives... (Insert evil laugh here)**


	10. Day 3 K&K

**Ok, I am sorry for the 'no-show' from me. this weekend was busy, my sis had a recidal, my friend was in a play, my mom was coming home from another country, I'm still behind in a writing contest and I'm just tired, so I'm sorry for putting this off. **

**Anyway this is a Kyoko and Kuon chapter, no Yukihito and Kanae. The next one will be Yukihito and Kanae.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko had woken up like she had the day before. She was warm and did not want to move. She smiled and sighed.<p>

'_I wish all mornings were like this.'_ she thought. Then she had to pee really bad. _'Oh man. Now I have to get up.'_ she opened her eyes to stare into the face of a sleeping Kuon.

"Aah-" Kyoko clamped a hand over her mouth muffling her scream.

'_Ren looks so handsome when he's asleep. I know his name is Kuon, but I think a part of me will always think of him as Tsuruga Ren.'_

Kyoko did not move. She didn't realize she was watching Kuon sleep. She moved his bangs from his eyes and felt his chest move as he breathed.

Kyoko continued watching the man sleep peacefully. She barely realized she was laying half on him. She juts kept watching him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She could smell Kuon, she still liked it. She smiled and opened her eyes.

Her smile faded quickly seeing Kuon staring back at her.

Kuon smiled and moved his head kissing Kyoko easily. Kyoko lost her breath when she felt Kuon roll over on top of her.

Kyoko put her hand on Kuon's shoulder pushing him off for a moment.

"Kuon I can't breath!" she gasped. Kuon wasn't Kuon anymore. It was the emperor of the night.

Kuon leaned down and kissed Kyoko's cheek.

"Kuon?"

"Good morning," Kuon said lifting himself on one arm to not crush her under his weight.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kyoko scrambled out of the bed quickly running to the bathroom.

Kuon fell back in the bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

'_I thought I was still dreaming. This is not good.'_ Kuon got up and stared at the door. How was he going to explain himself?

Kuon heard the shower running and felt his heart skip a beat. He had to tell her he wasn't like Fuwa Shou. Somehow he had to make her understand that he really liked her, no, he loved her.

Kyoko and Kuon walked through the town awkwardly. It had been awkward ever since Kyoko had gotten out of the bathroom.

Kuon had suddenly said they were going out to eat breakfast. Kyoko wanted to cook again. She didn't like eating out all the time.

* * *

><p>As they walked past restaurants looking for a place to eat breakfast Kyoko sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kuon asked.

"Well, I'm wondering what on earth the president wanted us to do while we were here."

Kuon stopped abruptly. "Oh?" he faced her.

"Yes." Kyoko said. "I am a little confused what the big deal is about honeymoons." She admitted. "The president sent us to a place where we can't get any work, hardly any place to go and no kitchen or tv. Just what was he expecting us to do these few days?"

Kuon rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..."

Kyoko blushed deeply. "No. He couldn't have! He didn't think that we... you... I... oh no!" Kyoko covered her mouth and blushed deeper. Kuon would have laughed and hugged her if she wasn't mortified.

"Well, we _are_ married. There wasn't a ceremony or anything, but everything is legal according to the law."

"But still! For someone to think that you would do something like that is ridiculous!" Kyoko said.

Kuon blinked and stared at her. "Why?" he asked.

Kyoko was surprised by the simple question. "What?"

"Why is it ridiculous for me to 'do something like that'?" he asked. Though looking a little serious and confused he wasn't, and he was enjoying teasing the girl in front of him. Besides, it was a good way to lead into a conversation that might prove to be fruitful.

Kyoko, whose blush had started to dim before, began to blush a deep red. "Umm... because. You're my sempai."

"Not right now." Kuon said. "We're not working. Any other reasons?"

Kyoko thought a moment. "You're the biggest and best actor and model in Japan."

"You're a big actress yourself. Try again." he said starting to walk slowly.

Kyoko fell in step with the man, flustered by his questions. She said quickly. "Because you're wonderfully handsome and I'm an ordinary girl with no sex appeal."

Kuon laughed and Kyoko stopped in her tracks. Kuon was laughing at her. She glared at him. "Is something funny?" she asked dangerously.

Kuon smiled looking at her. He took her hand. "Yes. There is. It has been about four years since Shou said those things. He didn't know what he was saying." Kuon pulled the girl into a hug and he whispered. "I know he hurt you. I know the things he said hurt you."

'_Because one of her love languages is words, she was hurt very deeply by what he said. When she felt she did bad she would come to me practically begging me to yell at her. New words need to fill her mind now.'_

"If you repeat the things that pastime said about you," his smile caused Kyoko to flinch. "I will have to give you amnesia."

Kyoko gasped. "I'm sorry!" she said energetically.

"As for the words themselves, I will change your thoughts. If you were ordinary you would not be an actress, You're not a girl anymore, and as for sex appeal..." Kuon paused and Kyoko looked up at Kuon. He grinned. "I don't believe it." he leaned down and kissed her

'_I don't believe it''I don't believe it''I don't believe it'._ The words echoed in Kyoko's mind. She didn't feel Kuon's kiss. She didn't hear anything around her. All she could hear was: _'I don't believe it'_

Kuon pulled away from her and Kyoko looked like she was in deep thought.

'_I hope that's a good thing.'_ he thought and took her hand leading her into a restaurant.

Kuon ordered and watched Kyoko order obviously thinking of something else. He was glad, but she wasn't in the moment and he wanted her to come back to earth.

"Kyoko?" Kuon took her hand from across the table. She seemed to not hear him. He grinned and cleared his throat. "...a good idea. What do you think?"

Kyoko snapped her head up and hid a blush.

"Uh. Yes. Yes that sounds good."

"Then that's settled. It should make my job easier. I'm glad you agree."

"Oh. Um, yes." Kyoko smiled and Kuon could tell she was confused though she tried not to show it.

"It's a good thing you know where everything in my apartment is already. When we get back, we can both get back to work without having to deal with completely new surroundings."

Kyoko gaped at Kuon. What had happened while she was spacing out?

"Do you want to tell me everything one more time?" she asked. "Just so I'm sure I understand."

'_And I must answer the same way.'_ she thought. _'So he doesn't know I wasn't listening to him.'_

"Of course. I said we should move your things into my apartment when we get back. My guest room is being used as something else right now, but we can make it work."

Kyoko's mind raced, but her face was calm. "Of course we can." she said forcing a smile.

"I'm glad you agree. Do you have any jobs when we get back?" he asked.

"Only a few things. I have a movie shoot and something for a show, an interview, then an audition. Anything for you?"

They talked business for a while and Kuon was glad to see Kyoko beginning to relax and be herself again. At five pm they had to be taken to the plane.

'_I have seven and a half hours before she has somewhere to run. Great, I sound the president or Yashiro.'_

"Something wrong? Kyoko asked smiling.

"No." Kuon said. "I was just wondering how Yashiro is."

"I can't wait to see Moko-san again!" Kyoko sang.

Kuon and Kyoko walked through the hotel garden. About four fifteen pm they went to their room to pack.

"Kyoko,"

Kyoko turned around only to be pulled close to Kuon and finding herself being kissed. It only lasted a few seconds.

"I'm glad the president called me to sign the license." he said and walked past her getting his things together.

Kyoko was dazed a few minutes watching Kuon pack his things.

'_What is wrong with me today? It's Kuon. It's not like I haven't spent time with him before. But then again, you have never woken up sleeping next to a man before. Why is this so confusing? What is going on?'_

Kuon finished packing. Kyoko didn't move from the spot he left her at. He sat on the couch and mentally sighed. Then got an idea.

"Kyoko, when we get back the president is most likely going to have a huge party celebrating our marriage."

Kyoko looked up. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Come here." he said patting the seat next to him. Kyoko sat next to Kuon.

"Yes?"

"Kyoko, if this information leaks out that we got married it will be a big headline. A lot of people will be watching us. We need to be careful how we act or don't act."

"What do you mean?"

Much to Kuon's delight she said exactly what he wanted her to. He leaned over and kissed her. Kyoko froze and Kuon grinned.

"That is what I mean. If you freeze like that Rumors will spread. Bad ones."

"That can't happen." Kyoko said. Kuon nodded.

"Like I said, we need to be careful." Kuon had to admit he was surprised when he felt Kyoko's hand behind his head and felt her lips on his.

'_Is this right?_' Kyoko wondered. _'Will I get an 'NG'? I hope I'm doing this right.'_ she moaned leaning into Kuon. _'If I'm not, I wonder how doing it right feels.' _

When Kuon started kissing her back Kyoko felt odd. It was strange. She had never kissed someone and had them kiss back, or rather no one had kissed her and she kissed back... oh never mind. It was different. It made her heart beat fast and her face feel like it was glowing.

Kuon put a hand on Kyoko's waist pulling her closer to him. He needed to feel her. To touch her.

'_And now I have no reason to hold back.'_ he thought.

Kyoko jumped when he touched her, but she liked it.

'_Why do I like it? I feel like I'm glowing. What's happening?'_

Much to Kuon's chagrin, the hotel phone rang. He cursed mentally and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kuon kept himself from snapping at whoever had called.

"Sir, your driver is here." said whoever was at the front desk.

Kuon looked at his watch. The last time he checked it was four twenty. The time now was four fifty nine.

Kuon grinned stupidly realizing he had made out with Kyoko.

"We'll be right down."

"Yes sir."

Kuon hung up and looked at Kyoko who had run over to her suitcase. He leaned against the door frame watching her throw her things in her bag. He also saw the blush on her cheek.

"The car is out front to take us to the airport." he said.

Kyoko looked up. "Already? But it's only four..." she looked at her watch and cleared her throat. "I'm almost done."

* * *

><p>Kuon and Kyoko had a private flight back to Tokyo. They sat next to each other quietly. Kyoko had hardly spoken since they stepped out of the hotel room.<p>

"Kyoko?"

"Yes, Ren?" Kyoko looked over.

Kuon took her hand and kissed it. "I really am happy the president called me to sign the license." he said.

Kyoko looked out the window not changing her expression. But her thoughts were racing.

'_Be careful, Ren, er, Kuon. I think I'm starting to believe you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kyoko (Author shakes head) will you ever understand? At least she's finally catching on. This story is a lot longer than I thought. Anyway I should be putting up Yukihito and Kanae pretty soon, I hope you liked the whole chapter of Ren and Kyoko. Until we meet again...<strong>


	11. Day 3 Y&K

**Hey, this is all Yukihito and Kanae. :) I hope you like it. I will (Hopefully) be going back to my previous 'go between' the two couples after this chapter. Have a happy thanksgiving everyone! (Thanksgiving: a holiday where we take a step back and remember to be thankful for everything we have.) **

**BTW I am very thankful for reviews! :D I enjoy hearing feedback on my stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yukihito woke up first. He didn't need to open his eyes to realize that neither he nor Kanae had moved away from each other during the night. Realizing the air was cold, he held the woman a little tighter.<p>

'_Please don't wake up yet.'_ Yukihito mentally begged. _'It's too cold for you to jump away from me.'_

Yukihito closed his eyes and for a moment wished that Kanae could have loved him..

'_Gah! Bad, I can't think like that. She'll kill me if I even think of such a thing.'_ he stole a glance at the woman sleeping next to him. _'But she's beautiful, even when she's yelling at me. If I just let myself think for a moment that it was possible this marriage could be happy, then I would let myself fall in love with her.'_

Kanae's face showed irritation and she shifted her weight. Yukihito froze. He didn't want to wake her. Once she woke up she would still hate him. He liked entertaining thoughts of her liking him, but they were hard to entertain when she was fighting with him every time she opened her mouth.

Yukihito closed his eyes and waited for Kanae to move. He liked feeling her next to him. And not just because it was cold and her being there made him warm. He liked the company...even if she was asleep.

Kanae opened her eyes and realized that neither of them had moved back to their own side during the night.

'_Oh well, at least he's warm.'_ Kanae didn't dare move. Yukihito still looked asleep. _'He looks so different without his glasses on. This man is nothing that he seems to be. He's strong, rather handsome and quick witted. But he hides it under manager for Tsuruga Ren, his glasses and huge mood swings._'

Yukihito was surprised to feel a hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Kanae staring at him. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"I was just seeing if you were awake." she said. "Let me go. I need a shower."

Yukihito nodded and moved his arm allowing her to get up.

He heard the shower turn on and he rubbed his eyes.

'_Curse these thin walls. I can hear every time she moves.'_

Yukihito wondered what they would do for the rest of the day. They had one more day together.

'_And I would like to make the most of it. I wonder what she likes to do?'_ He grinned. _'That may be a good idea.'_ he went over to the phone and called the front desk.

* * *

><p>When Kanae left the bathroom she saw Yukihito hanging up the phone.<p>

"Are they sending up a mechanic?" Kanae asked.

"Hm? In a little while."

Kanae studied Yukihito. "What are you planning?" she asked cautiously.

"Planning? What would I be planning?" he asked innocently.

"I believe that is what I asked you." Kanae glared.

"It's a surprise." Yukihito said.

"I don't like surprises." Kanae said bluntly.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what it is though." Yukihito grinned. "We're going out so get yourself together."

"I could say the same for you."

Yukihito looked down and saw he was still in his pajamas. Usually he changed when Kanae was in the bathroom.

He grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom. Kanae soon heard the shower running.

'_Curse these thin walls.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>By the time Yukihito and Kanae left their room it was nine-o-clock.<p>

"Where are we going?" Kanae asked.

"A place."

Kanae glared. "I told you I don't like surprises."

Yukihito smiled. "Yes, I remember you mentioning that."

"So why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"I did tell you." he said and kept walking. Kanae grunted.

'_Annoying man!'_

They walked silently for a while. They had somehow learned to walk together and not talk and not have the silence be awkward.

"Here it is." Yukihito said.

Kanae studied the building.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Yukihito took her hand and pulled her inside. To Kanae's surprise, it was a theater.

"I know you love to act, we already saw some movies and I figured you should enjoy at least _one_ thing about this _vacation._ Even if it's criticizing the show."

Kanae gaped at Yukihito a moment then smiled. "Thanks." she said.

They sat in their seats still not saying a word. The way they were acting anyone who saw them would think they didn't even know each other.

As the lights dimmed Yukihito saw Kanae never took her eyes from the stage. He smiled.

'_I hope she's enjoying herself at least.'_

Kanae was deep in thought though at the same time watching the play.

'_Yukihito did this for me. What can I do for him? What does he like to do?'_ her thoughts paused. _'I really don't know anything about him.'_

At intermission the couple did not leave their seats.

"What do you like, Yukihito?" Kanae asked idly.

"Hm? Me?" Yukihito thought for a while. "I like cookies." he said.

Kanae stared at him and shook her head. "Can you think of anything else? Something you like to do?"

"Um, I like to swim, when I get the chance. I used to box in highschool. I enjoy walking through the city, or the country. I don't like a park in the middle of a city. I just don't think it should be like that." Yukihito paused and inhaled deeply. "I like ballroom dancing, and I also like being organized. Did I pass the interrogation?"

"Did you like Hana?"

"Who?"

"Hana, that girl your mom was talking about."

"Oh her. Yes for a while I did. I thought you were talking about one of the Hana's in LME."

"Who is she?"

"Hana from my childhood or from LME?"

"Childhood."

Yukihito was silent for a while. "Hana was a friend of mine that I liked very much. We were engaged when I was seventeen, but it..." he paused. "It didn't work out. She ended up marrying someone else. I think they got divorced four months later. I'm not sure. I never really looked back."

The play started again and Kanae, though watching, continued to think about what Yukihito would like to do on their last day away from Tokyo.

'_I suppose since we're here, he __does__ like to swim. I suppose we could.'_

* * *

><p>As the play ended Kanae led the way out.<p>

"Where are you going?" Yukihito asked.

"My turn." Kanae said.

Yukihito was confused. "For what?"

"A surprise."

Yukihito followed Kanae for a while. Then he mentally groaned as they entered a clothes store.

Yukihito froze as Kanae put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "Stay here," she said. Yukihito watched Kanae walk away.

'_Did she just hug me?'_ Yukihito thought in confusion. He sat on a bench and waited for twenty minutes before Kanae came back with a bag in her hand.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"Eh? Where are we going?" Yukihito asked falling in step with Kanae.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Kanae said.

"What did you buy?"

"Part of the surprise." Kanae replied.

"You're being mysterious." Yukihito said.

"You were being mysterious this morning. This is payback." Kanae said.

Yukihito followed Kanae trying to get her to tell him where they were going or what she had bought. She didn't tell him anything.

As they walked over a hill Kanae looked around.

"We're here."

Yukihito looked out and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"The beach." he chuckled. "I forgot we were near here." he said.

Kanae just smiled. Yukihito frowned.

"I don't have a bathing suit," he said.

Kanae handed him a bag from the bag she carried. Yukihito opened it and lifted out a blue bathing suit.

"I saw you didn't bring a suit in your suitcase when you were throwing everything everywhere looking for your notebook." Kanae said.

"How did you know what size to get?"

"I measured you before I went to get it." she said. "I could remember what angle my arms were at so I could get the correct size."

Yukihito almost felt disappointed. _'When she hugged me. So it wasn't a hug. She was measuring my waist.'_

"There's a changing room over there." Kanae said. "I'm getting changed."

Kanae walked over to the changing room. Yukihito followed her and went into the mens side.

When both came out they avoided looking at each other.

"Do we have any towels?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae shook her head. "No, but we can dry in the sun."

They walked to the water and walked in. Kanae jumped waves and Yukihito body surfed.

Kanae watched Yukihito catch a wave that got him to the sand. She laughed and watched him stand up. She blushed watching him.

'_He can't see me looking at him, I hope. He took off his glasses, right? So he can't see me watching him. I'll just watch him for a few more seconds.'_

* * *

><p>Yukihito indeed had taken off his glasses. However, he didn't like the idea of not seeing. He always kept a pair of disposable contacts with him, which he put in when he was changing.<p>

As he rode the wave to the beach he heard Kanae laughing at him. He grinned and stood up. When he turned around he saw Kanae standing in the water.

'_Wow'_ he thought. He hadn't really looked at her when she stepped out of the changing room. He didn't realize he was staring at her. Her smooth skin, he remembered from last night, felt like silk. Her black hair blew in the breeze and then she smiled. Yukihito felt his heart fall in his stomach. _'Wow'_ he thought again.

Yukihito walked back in the water towards Kanae.

Kanae saw Yukihito walking back towards her and she blushed thinking how nicely the sun glowed off his skin.

She felt someone bump into her and Kanae went under the water. She stood up and wiped the water from her eyes.

She looked up at the man who had bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sor..." he stared at her a moment and grinned. "Hi there. I'm sorry."

Kanae glared at the man.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

She still was glaring.

"I can make it up to you," the man said. Kanae took a step back and the man took a step forward.

"Kanae!" Kanae was never so relieved to hear Yukihito's voice.

"Yukihito," Kanae saw Yukihito walking quickly through the water and was soon right beside her.

"Are you ok?"

Kanae wrapped her arms around Yukihito's neck tightly and kissed him. Yukihito closed his eyes and put his arms around Kanae's waist kissing her back.

Yukihito pulled away from her.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said. He turned to the man. "Thanks for seeing she was alright." he turned them around and walked slightly away from the man.

Neither of them said a word for a while. Each had their own thoughts.

'_Wow'_ Yukihito was thinking. _'I wish I could get away with that every day.'_

Strangely enough, Kanae was thinking the same thing.

Yukihito cleared his throat when the other man was out of sight.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Kanae replied. "What a creep." she smiled at Yukihito brightly. "I'm glad you were here."

The rode a wave half way back to the beach and walked the rest of the way in.

"Do you want some lunch?" Yukihito asked.

"I spent all my money I brought with me on bathing suits." Kanae said.

"I have some money with me."

"Good for you." Kanae said.

"I can get us both something to eat. What do you want?"

"To dry off." Kanae said wringing her hair out. "Then to take a shower."

"To eat. What do you want to eat."

"How about we think about it once we're dry. We can't really walk into a store in our bathing suits." Kanae said.

"You're making this a little difficult."

"I am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!" Kanae insisted.

Yukihito grinned and picked up his clothes off of Kanae's bag. He had put them there so they didn't get as sandy. Luckily it was only pants and a button-down T-shirt and not something like his suit.

They heard whispers around them and Kanae looked up. A teenager was pointing at her.

"But I'm _sure_ it's her." the girl insisted. "I know it is. Look at her hair and her face and tell me that is not the actress Kotanami Kanae!"

Kanae went white and looked at Yukihito. Yukihito glanced at Kanae.

"I think it's time to made an exit from this beach." Yukihito said. "Put your shirt over your swimsuit and let's go."

Yukihito put his shirt on and Kanae quicky threw her pants and shirt on over her suit.

More people were crowding where the teen had been. Yukihito, and his Manager eyes, spotted a camera.

"Camera at nine-o-clock." he hissed.

"I can't be seen here!" Kanae said. "We'll never get out before tomorrow morning."

"Come on," Yukihito grabbed her hand and they started walking away.

The crowd followed them 'inconspicuously'. Yukihito knew he couldn't shake them and Kanae would have to deal with unwanted pictures and articles.

'_Unless...'_ Yukihito took a sharp turn over a hill then another turn and ran into a boat house.

He shut the door and Kanae panted hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you out of the news." Yukihito replied. "You can take your shirt of now."

"Excuse me?" Kanae crossed her arms and Yukihito felt the temperature in the hut get really cold.

"Your swimsuit." he said like he hadn't noticed the temperature change. "You'll get your clothes really wet if you wear your clothes over them for too long."

"Oh." Kanae took off her shirt and pants then shook them out. "How does this sand get everywhere?" she wondered aloud.

"Sand is made of tiny particles. They get lifted in the wind, kicked by people walking by and even from the water."

Kanae looked up. "I didn't really want to know." she said holding her arms close to her.

Yukihito looked over. "Are you cold?"

"A little. You would be too if you were wearing what I was."

"No I wouldn't." Yukihito said.

"What makes you say that?" Kanae glared at him.

"If I was wearing what you are then I wouldn't step out of my house, my house is warm. Therefore, I would not be cold."

Kanae's angry face turned into a smirk and she began to laugh. "That's a horrible picture." she said. "I never want to see you in a bikini."

"Me either." Yukihito said looking out the window carefully. "I think they're gone." he said. He went to the door and tried to open it. _'Tried_' be the operative word. "It's stuck." he said trying again.

Kanae watched Yukihito try to open the door with no luck.

Yukihito sat next to her on the bench conveniently put there. He put his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm." Yukihito answered.

Kanae had no objection to that. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, we can wait for someone to find us, or we can call for help."

Kanae got out her phone and called the police.

"Yes, um, We're stuck in a boathouse on the beach. ... no the door got stuck after we came in. ... we were looking for something and the door won't open. ... Yukihito, did you see what number the boathouse is?"

"Four."

Kanae continued to give information and after a while hung up. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

Yukihito frowned. "Hm." _'Ten minutes seems like a long time.'_ he felt Kanae shiver. He held her tighter and almost wished he hadn't.

Kanae rester her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his chest. Then she hit his leg with her foot.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae looked innocently resting on his shoulder. "Your heart is beating pretty fast." she said. "I'm not doing anything except keeping warm."

'_Too bad... ah! No! Bad!'_

The door was opened in four minutes and they were let out. Yukihito thanked the man and Kanae put her clothes over her suit again.

They walked back to the hotel to get changed. It was about 4PM by the time they got back.

Kanae ran to the bathroom with a change of clothes and Yukihito got out his notebook. He heard the shower running again.

'_That's what I need. A hot shower.'_ he thought. He held his stomach _'and maybe some food.'_ Yukihito put on a glove and ordered food.

As Kanae stepped out of the bathroom, Yukihito went in.

Kanae fell on the bed, she wanted to sleep. She heard the shower running and felt the place in the bed next to her.

Yukihito walked out of the bathroom to see Kanae asleep on the bed. The food came and with it a package to Yukihito from the president. He sat the small package down and walked over to Kanae and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, there's food here. Eat something before I call Kyoko."

Kanae sat up and looked at the table. "Do we have to eat?"

"Every day." Yukihito said.

They sat down and ate silently. They had an hour before the taxi came to pick them up. After eating, the packed their things and sat down at the table again.

"What do you think the chances are that President has already moved your things into my house?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae was about to yell at him, but then she pictured the president. "He probably had everything ready the day we left Tokyo."

"I only have one guestroom," Yukihito said. "If someone sleeps over, like my sister or something, then You'll have to sleep in my room."

"I'm not-!"

"I have a sleeping bag for me. Don't worry about that. I just want to make sure we both understand where we stand for a while. We have to live with each other, that was the whole point in getting married in the first place."

Kanae nodded. "True."

They talked about schedules and various things until a call from the front desk said their car was there.

Yukihito grabbed the package from the president and opened it. He read the note then turned to Kanae.

"Hey, Kanae?" Kanae turned around. "Hold out your hand."

Kanae held out her hand and Yukihito dropped something into it. She looked and in her hand sparkled a silver and clear blue ring with a small jewel on the top.

"Is this...?"

Yukihito took it from her palm and put it on her left ring finger. "Another precaution." he said. "I figured you would like one for now."

Kanae glared. "The president just sent you this didn't he?"

"For your information I ordered it myself. It just went to my desk and the president must have found it. I wasn't going to give it to you until we got back."

Kanae looked at the ring then at Yukihito. She took a step forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you." she said and walked out the door.

Kanae touched her lips with her fingers. _'I think the president's plan worked!'_ she wailed in her mind.

Yukihito felt his cheek with his hand. _'Oh no.'_ he thought _'the president's plan_ worked!**'**

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Poor Mr and Mrs Yashiro...<strong>

**Kanae: Don't call me that!**

**Yukihito: Daydreaming.**

**Kanae: Hey! Glasses help me out here!**

**Yukihito: with what? I'm enjoying it?**

**_Kanae: Oh! Kiss me you fool!_**

**REAL Kanae: WHAT! You Jerk!**

**G2L: Oh come on, _I_ thought it was funny.**

**Kanae proceeds to chase G2L across house.**

**G2L: _Singing _"Kanae's really angry. I hope she doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with a sombrero on my head!"**

** (If you don't get that, check out veggietales "Dance of the cucumber" if you want to understand. You don't really have to though:))**


	12. Back Home

**Hello, this is going between the two couples again, whom I do not own. :) I couldn't stand to see them all alone in their indavidual chapters.**

* * *

><p>Kyoko seemed nervous the whole ride to the airport. Kuon was grinning. He believed she was starting to understand that this marriage thing wasn't just an act. Kuon got off to daydreaming.<p>

Kyoko looked over and her eyes widened.

"Kuon," she moved close to him and took a tissue out of her bag and put it on his upper lip. Kuon looked confused. "Oh, ah, your nose was bleeding." she said.

Kuon looked at the tissue. Indeed there was some blood on it. _'Oops.'_

"Sorry." Kuon said. "That happens sometimes."

"You should stay hydrated." Kyoko said. "If you get a bloody nose while filming a scene..."

"I'll take care of it." Kuon assured her. "It won't happen again."

Kyoko nodded and Kuon breathed in relief. _'I don't know how long I can live without her knowing how I feel.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>President Lory Takarada sighed. Kuon, Kyoko, Yukihito and Kanae would be walking in his office at any minute, but that was not why he was sighing.<p>

'_Neither couple did __anything__ while they were on the plane.'_ he mentally complained. _'The best I got was Kuon and Kyoko holding hands and Yukihito helping Kanae out of her seat. Why don't any of you at least give your spouse a peck on the cheek!'_

He sighed again. At least everything was where it was supposed to be.

'_All will be well in three weeks. ...hopefully.'_

"President, they just walked onto the property."

"Go bring them here, Sebastian." Lory said. _'And now for phase 2.'_ he grinned and did and evil laugh. He looked around. _'Maybe this Mafia theme is getting to me._' he thought rubbing his head.

He sat in his chair and waited.

* * *

><p>Kuon immediately missed Kyoko's warmth by his side when she jumped out of the car as she saw Kanae. He was hoping to trick her into kissing him before they left the car.<p>

'_Oh well.'_ he thought. _'I'll have some time tonight I suppose.'_

Kanae fell on the ground from Kyoko's hug.

"Mo!" Kanae hit Kyoko off her. "What was that for?" Kanae asked rubbing her head.

"We haven't seen each other in days, Moko-san!" Kyoko said jumping up energetically.

"It's only been a few days." Kanae objected.

"What have you been doing, Moko-San? I want to hear everything!"

"Be quiet, you're making a scene!" Kanae yelled.

Yukihito and Ren nodded silently to each other in greeting and watched their wives converse, in a very odd way.

"Sirs," Sebastian walked up. "The president would like to see you and..." he looked over to Kanae and Kyoko.

"We'll go up now." Kuon said. "Kyoko," he put a hand on her shoulder and Kyoko looked up at him. "The president wants to see all of us."

Kyoko pulled Kanae inside and Kuon and Yukihito looked at each other.

"So," Yukihito started as they walked. "How was your honeymoon?"

Kuon glared at Yukihito's hinting tone. "What about you? How was _your_ honeymoon?"

Yukihito coughed. "I see your point. I will pry no longer."

They rode the elevators to the top floor and walked into the presidents office. The extravagant mafia theme did not faze them as they walked up to his desk. The president smiled and welcomed them.

"So, how was your vacation?" Lory asked.

"Productive." Kuon said.

The president nodded and looked at Yukihito. "And you?"

"Ah, restful." Yukihito tried.

"Also productive." Kanae said. "We know each other tolerably well now."

"Good." Lory said. "I see rings." he said leaning forward. "But Ren, Yukihito, don't you have any?"

"Not yet." Kuon said. "I need to get it fitted."

Lory turned his gaze to Yukihito.

"Um, I didn't think about it." Yukihito admitted. _'Considering I thought it was a sham to to get Ren to sign, I didn't think I would need to get one.'_

"This was only stage one," the president began. "Girls, you now have men at your sides to help keep you safe, and you got to know them. The next stage is setting up a routine."

The president looked at each face before continuing.

"Here's what's going to happen: Ren, Yukihito, you will bring your wives to work every morning. Take them to your home every evening, don't leave them to go home by themselves. At least _try_ to keep tabs on them. Don't be stalkers, just know where they are. Girls, I had your things moved to your husband's residence."

"President," Yukihito started. "You aren't planning something are you?"

"Oh, now what would I be planning? What could I possibly gain from playing matchmaker?"

"Plenty." everyone but Kyoko chimed.

"Oh! I should be hurt by how you see me!" the president said dramatically. "But I won't get into that now. You're all probably really tired. You must want some rest. You must go home. Ren, your car is in the garage. Yukihito, I have a car downstairs for you for today."

* * *

><p>Ren got in his car and smiled as he put his hands on the wheel.<p>

'_It feels good to be home.'_ he thought. Considering he spent more time in the car than at his apartment...hotel room... house? It didn't matter. The point was he liked being back in his car. His smile widened when he saw Kyoko next to him.

He almost had to force her in the front seat.

"_Come now," _he had said _"I can't have my wife sit in the back. What kind of image is that?"_

Sure it was only a few moments ago, but her face was something he would not forget.

He started his car and drove down the road to his place. From now on Kyoko would always be going home with him.

'_I am really liking this. I wonder how quickly I can get Kyoko to completely relax and...'_

"Kuon, your nose is bleeding again." Kyoko said handing him a tissue. "If this continues you're going to have to get it checked out."

"I'll take care of it." _'Don't let that happen again!'_

"Stop by the store," Kyoko said. "I want to get some food for dinner."

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae sat next to each other while the man drove to Yukihito's house. Kanae had to admit she was curious to see where the man lived.<p>

To her great surprise the driver stopped at a house, not an apartment. It wasn't extravagant, but it wasn't shabby like her family's house.

"Not expect what you see?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae closed her open mouth. "I guess not." she said.

They took their luggage into the house and the driver left.

Kanae looked around a moment. It was neat. Not too small, rather nice.

'_It's great for one person, and it can fit two people easily. Even a third if necessary.'_ an image played in her head and Kanae shook it away quickly.

"Something wrong?" Yukihito asked.

"No. Any idea's for dinner?" she asked.

"I have some frozen burritos." he said. Kanae gaped at him. "Oh, they're homemade," he said. "My sister bakes and I don't. She worries about me so she brings over some food she makes and puts it in my freezer."

"You just didn't seem to me like the kind of guy who would eat frozen meals." Kanae said.

"Well, the way Ren's schedule works I hardly have time to eat. When I get home I don't want to go out to eat and ordering something is a hassle sometimes."

"I see. Well, the burrito sounds pretty good." Kanae said.

Yukihito turned around then stopped and faced her again. "I suppose I should show you around." he said. "Over here's the kitchen."

Yukihito and Kanae went to the kitchen and Yukihito turned on his oven. He showed her the rest of his house.

"This is the extra bedroom..." he opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Kanae walked in the room and she stopped abruptly. She looked around. "I thought you said this was a...?"

"Well, it _was_ my extra bedroom." Yukihito said.

"President." Kanae hissed as she looked at the Jacuzzi that practically filled the room.

"Um, I guess you're _not_ staying in here." Yukihito said.

"I guess not. Oh well. I give up. Where's our room?" she asked.

"Down the hall." Yukihito showed her the farthest door in the hall.

Kanae took her bag and put it in the master bedroom while Yukihito put the burritos in the oven.

'_This is horrible.'_ Kanae grimaced. _'So why do I feel relieved... almost, happy?'_

* * *

><p>Kyoko stepped into Kuon's apartment and took off her shoes. She was used to being there from when she cooked for him.<p>

Kuon brought in the luggage and Kyoko put to groceries in the kitchen.

Kuon heard Kyoko begin to put things away and he took the opportunity to put his things away. He was going to put her things away too, but he decided she would never find anything unless she put it somewhere herself.

Kuon went out into the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Are you making dinner?" he asked.

"Of course." Kyoko said. "We're both hungry."

"What time will it be done?" he asked.

"About forty five minutes, maybe an hour." she responded.

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower." Kuon said walking towards the bathroom. Kyoko a long time ago had forbid him from helping her in the kitchen. It may have had something to do with Brian...

Kyoko heard the shower running and thought about the day so long ago when they were acting as brother and sister. She blushed deeply and focused on her food before she cut off her finger or something.

Kuon stepped out of the bathroom without his shirt. His excuse was he was putting his dirty one in the laundry, but he wanted to see Kyoko blush. Yeah, he was cruel.

He threw his dirty clothes in a bin. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Kyoko stood there.

"Dinner's done." she said barely looking at him and she ran away.

Kuon threw on a button down pajama shirt, but didn't bother to button it up.

All through dinner Kyoko was hiding a blush on her cheeks. And Kuon was basking in every moment of her discomfort.

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae had finished dinner and were watching tv. BoxR happened to be on.<p>

They watched the show for a while. Around nine pm Yukihito cleared his throat.

"Kyoko-chan really is scary sometimes." he commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Kanae said. "I almost feel bad for Tsuruga Ren having to live with her."

"Yes, but he loves her. They'll be fine."

"And what about us?" Kanae asked. "Will we be 'fine'."

"Everything's arranged." Yukihito said. "You'll be safe, I will almost be non-existent in your image and everything will be fine in three years."

"If the president's plan doesn't work." Kanae said.

Yukihito froze. _'It already has'_ he thought. But he smiled "Right." he said. "If it doesn't work."

'_But it has worked.'_ Kanae thought. '_It really has. I think- I think I might l...'_

The clock chimed.

"I'm going to bed." Yukihito said. "We have an early morning. Ren drives me to work so I'll be up at six thirty. We need to be ready to go at seven thirty."

"I'll go up with you now." Kanae said. "I'm going to be up around the same time as you. I need some sleep. I'm tired." almost as to prove it she started to yawn.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"There's a bathroom right here." Yukihito tapped on the door next to the master bedroom. "There's a door leading to the bedroom on the other side."

Kanae went into th bedroom and grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. By the time she walked out she found that Yukihito was also dressed.

"You dress rather quickly." she noted.

'_I don't want to wait for the bathroom.'_ he thought. _'Besides, if you come out earlier than I expected, I have no objection.'_

"Which side do you sleep on?" she asked.

"I thought this was determined back at the hotel." Yukihito saw taking off his glasses.

Kanae got in the bed and Yukihito turned off the light. She felt when he got in the bed with her and she immediately wanted to move closer to him.

'_I will not let my habits of cuddling with my nieces come back now! I must not move from this spot.' _But she adjusted her position and just _happened_ to move a little closer to the man. _'This is ridiculous.'_ Kanae thought. _'It's like I'm playing a game!'_

She heard Yukihito's soft even breathing and she moved close to him. She rester her head on his arm and breathed in his scent.

'_I could get used to this.'_ she thought and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>As Kuon and Kyoko finished their meal Kuon did the dishes, as usual and Kyoko, who usually sat in the living room waiting for him to take her home, went to get changed.<p>

She dressed herself, glad Kuon hadn't touched her bags. She walked out of the bathroom and saw all the lights were out except the hall and the bedroom. Her heart was thumping in her chest, she didn't know why.

She turned out the hall light and walked into the bedroom. Kuon was closing the blinds. He looked over.

"Get in bed, I'll join you in a moment." he said.

Kyoko jumped in quickly and covered her head with the blankets.

Kuon smirked.

Kyoko breathed deeply. She was surrounded by the scent of Kuon. She smiled. And relaxed in the bed.

She felt Kuon get in on the other side of the bed. She felt the covers lift from her head.

"Don't tell me you're going to sleep like that all night?" she heard Kuon chuckle.

Kyoko straightened herself out. It was dark now, Kuon had turned out the lights. She heard Kuon's soft even breathing.

'_He's asleep already.'_ she thought. She felt an arm snake around her waist and she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. _'He's asleep. Let him sleep. He must be very tired.'_

Kuon pulled her close and was careful not to take a deep breath. If she knew he was really awake she would jump away.

'_I'll deal with her giddiness in the morning. Tomorrow I'll tell her. We'll see how far I can push my luck.'_

Kyoko snuggled close into Kuon's embrace.

'_I'm sorry for always taking advantage of you, sempai.'_ Kyoko thought. _'You're always doing so much for me. Even now. I am decided, I will do anything I can for you. I really will make you the perfect wife, even if I have to act the whole time.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko has made a promise to herself... but can she keep it?<strong>

**Kanae is falling in love? Oh boy. This could be interesting.**

**Kuon might not be able to control himself much longer.**

**Yukihito is learning what it means to restrain himself.**

**Oh the things I do to entertain you readers. :)**

**Kyoko, Kanae and Yukihito glare at me. Ren is smiling (evilly)**

**Me: What? I got to do **_**something.**_

**Ren: but did you really have to force us into marriage?**

**Me: that's the plot line. You should see what I have for you next...**

**Yukihito: but honestly, couldn't you have left Kanae and I out of it?**

**Me: I could have, but what's the fun in that? I love torturing you characters!**

**Everyone glares and I begin backing up.**

**Me: um, guys? You know I still like you right? This is just for some fun.**

**Everyone keeps stepping forward. G2L turns and runs for life.**

**Me: HELP ME!**

**Everyone: GET THAT WRITER!**

**Me: HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!**

**Lol, couldn't help it. Anyways that burrito thing is actually something I do. I can cook and bake. I have many siblings, we make a lot of food and then freeze it. EG Burritos, Taqitos, chedder dates (sounds weird but tatse great!), pie, curry sauce, pizzas, chicken broth etc. yum. :)**


	13. An Evening at Home

**I feel like I haven't written this story in a while. Then again I am kinda behind in that writing contest thing so I'm pushing myself to write that. Truthfully I almost forgot about this story the last couple of days. Oops on my part. ... then again, when your father calls you and asks what you did that day and you cannot remember you put up Christmas lights on the roof and practically decorated the whole house, it might be good to get some rest.**

**... Yeah. **_**Anyway,**_** On with the story.**

**Let's start with Kanae and Yukihito. :) (oh, btw, Kanae doesn't keep 'starting' to fall in love with Yukihito. She just really doesn't want to admit it. Sorry if it seemed like she was starting to like him for the first time all over again.)**

* * *

><p>Kanae groaned hearing an alarm clock go off. She automatically reach over to turn it off, but the clock wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw the clock was on the other side of Yukihito. She rubbed her eyes and reached over the man to turn it off.<p>

Yukihito did not want to admit he was awake. He was rather tired and wanted to sleep for a few more minutes. He opened his eyes and saw Kanae turning off the alarm. He grinned and poked her stomach.

Kanae yelped and fell on Yukihito's stomach. Yukihito had the breath knocked out of him by the sudden weight on his chest. Kanae rolled off him and stuck out her tongue while Yukihito sat up trying to breathe.

"Serves you right for tickling me." Kanae said.

Yukihito stood up and walked to his closet. Taking a suit from it he went to the bathroom. Kanae felt a little awkward. He had not said a word. Did she really hurt him that much?

She looked at the boxes that aligned one wall of the room. No doubt her things from her apartment. She found her clothes and listened to the noise of the shower.

She dressed herself quickly then went to the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and saw some rice and milk. She smiled and put them in a bowl in the microwave.

'_He better not expect me to make him food.'_ Kanae thought.

Yukihito came down the stairs and looked in the fridge and made the same thing as Kanae.

"Are you alright?" Kanae asked as Yukihito stared at the microwave.

Yukihito looked over at her. "Yes, why?"

"Well you haven't said anything all morning."

"I get a dry throat and can't speak sometimes." Yukihito made his excuse.

"It has not been that way the past few days." Kanae said.

Yukihito only shrugged.

* * *

><p>Kuon woke up before Kyoko. Before he opened his eyes he knew Kyoko was close by. His chest felt warm. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman next to him then at his alarm clock. It would be going off any minute. He decided to let Kyoko sleep for a few minutes more. Besides, he wanted to watch her for a little while more.<p>

He was startled when the alarm went off and hit the snooze button quickly. He heard Kyoko groan. She opened her eyes and met Kuons eyes.

"Morning," Kuon said kissing her forehead.

Kuon had to admit he was pleased at the rate he felt her heart beating at. He smiled.

"Time to get up," he said. "We need to be on our way soon. We'll pick up Yukihito and Kanae then go to LME."

Poor Kyoko had not moved since Kuon had kissed her forehead. Kuon chuckled.

"Come on, do you want to shower first?" he asked.

Kyoko jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kuon said.

Kyoko panted after she had closed the door.

'_I can't do this.'_ she thought. _'I can't.'_ she hit her head a couple times then turned on the shower.

* * *

><p>Lory watched the four people enter and he sighed. This was going to be a little hard.<p>

Sadly, nothing much happened during the day so I won't bore you with details of each person's tedious schedule. Kyoko was so distraught when they went to pick up Mr and Mrs Yashiro that she did not speak in the car and Kanae and Yukihito were also quiet.

At their own homes, however, things did get... interesting.

Kuon dropped off Kanae and Yukihito at their house. On the ride to his own house Kuon could hear his heart beat.

He had never felt so nervous, even when he was proposing to her he did not feel this nervous.

As they entered the house Kyoko went straight to the kitchen and grabbed something out of the fridge and put it on the stove.

"I made some extra food to eat as leftovers." Kyoko said. "They should be done in a few minutes."

Kyoko served up the food and they ate at the low table. He heard Kyoko sigh.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm tired." Kyoko said smiling. "I was doing LoveMe work today and had to clean out a trash bin."

"You should get a shower before going to bed." Kuon said.

Kyoko only nodded. She finished and washed her dishes. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

'_I need clothes.'_ she thought. She walked out of the bathroom and walked in the bedroom. Her face turned bright red seeing Kuon standing in front of his dresser with his button down shirt open.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko shouted and ran past him to a box that said 'Clothes.' she tried her best to block out the presence of the man in the room with her that she did not hear him come up behind her.

Kyoko eeped when she felt an arm around her waist. Her heart was in her stomach. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"R-Ren?"

"Shh," she heard Kuon's soft voice in her ear. "Kyoko, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes?"

"Tsk tsk," Kuon clicked his tongue. "It doesn't sound like you do."

'_I promised I would make the best wife for him I could. A wife trusts her husband.'_

"I do trust you!" Kyoko said.

"I don't think you do." Kuon sounded hurt.

"But I do trust you!" she insisted. "I would do anything you tell me to."

Kuon smiled and tightened his grip around her waist. Kyoko's heartbeat sped up. What was this feeling she had? She never felt anything like it.

"Kyoko, do you really trust me to teach you how a married couple acts?"

Kyoko nodded vigorously. Kuon smiled.

"Then there is something you can do that will help." he leaned down and whispered in her ear. Kyoko blushed with ever word he spoke.

* * *

><p>Kanae had given up. She had fallen in love with Yukihito.<p>

'_And it's all the president's fault!'_ she thought.

They were eating dinner together and Kanae was upset. With Yukihito wanting to get divorced in three years she could not tell him of her newfound emotion.

She looked over at the man eating next to her then went back to her own food.

"Is something bothering you?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae looked up. "No. Should there be?" she asked.

"You look agitated." Yukihito said.

"I am not agitated." Kanae hissed.

Yukihito chuckled. "Kanae, I may have only really known you for a few days, but a few days is enough."

Kanae didn't say anything and she washed her dishes.

Yukihito watched her turn his back on him. All he wanted to do was walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her and...

'_And kiss her senseless'_ he shook his head. _'Er, Ask her what's wrong.'_ Yukihito hit his head with his hand. _'I can't think like that. She wants to get a divorce.'_ he mentally groaned. _'How am I going to live the next three years?'_

Kanae turned around. "Looks like I'm not the only one whose agitated."

Yukihito grinned. "So you admit your agitated?" he asked.

"Don't twist my words." Kanae spat.

Yukihito just smiled.

"I'm using that Jacuzzi in the spare room." she said walking away.

Yukihito sighed. _'I would join you, if I knew you'd let me.'_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyoko squeaked.<p>

"I'm positive." Kuon said. "Here," he handed her a piece of cloth.

"I'm not sure about this..."

"The we don't have to have it." Kuon grabbed the end of cloth.

"No! I'll do it!" Kyoko pulled the cloth back and Kuon grinned.

"Alright then." Kuon turned around and Kyoko tied the cloth around his head covering his eyes.

"C-can you se-see?" Kyoko asked.

"No." Kuon said. "I can't see a thing."

Kyoko stepped in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Do you want me to tie yours or do you want to tie it yourself?" Kuon asked.

"I'll tie it myself." Kyoko said tying the cloth around her head. _'This is ridiculous!'_ Kyoko's heart was beating so rapidly she thought it would burst.

"Can you see?" Kuon asked.

"N-no." Kyoko stammered.

Kuon felt his way along the wall and turned on the shower. "While that's getting warm get undressed." he said taking off his shirt. For her sake he kept the cloth over his eyes. He didn't want to see her naked yet, if he did they wouldn't get out of the shower for a long time.

Kyoko heard Kuon's clothes rustling and blushed. She thought back to what he said earlier:

"_Couples do many things together. One is take a shower. Can you do that?"_

"_Take a shower, with you?" Kyoko squeaked "I can't! Ican'tIcan'tIcan't!"_

"_You said you would do anything I tell you. This will help you learn how couples act."_

"_R-Kuon, I don't think I can."_

"_I'll get some blindfolds for both of us to wear the whole time. Does that help?"_

_Kyoko nodded._

Kyoko bit her tongue.

'_How could I agree to this? But I did say I would do anything.'_ Kyoko took off her shirt tentatively.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko froze. "I'm hurrying," she said.

Kuon could hear the unsureness in her voice. He lifted his hand at shoulder height and found her head. He patted her head tenderly.

"Take your time," he said. "I'll be in the shower and I'll leave the door open."

Kyoko heard Kuon step under the water and bit her lip before taking off the rest of her clothes. She felt her way over to the shower and stepped inside.

She felt Kuon take her hand and he pulled her inside.

"Eep!" Kyoko felt water hit her head. She felt Kuon's hands around her wrists. She tried pulling her hands away, but Kuon's grip tightened. He pulled her hands closer to him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Kuon chuckled. "Relax, Kyoko. I can hear your heartbeat from here."

"S-sorry."

"Can you find your way around the shower?" he asked.

"I think so."

"So get cleaned up." Kuon said.

* * *

><p>Kanae stepped out of the 'Jacuzzi room' and walked into the bedroom. Yukihito was laying on the bed in his pajamas. He wasn't under the covers and his glasses were still on. He snored softly.<p>

Kanae chuckled and walked over to him. "Was the day that tough?" she asked aloud, though she knew he wouldn't answer her. She leaned over and took his glasses off his face. She looked at Yukihito again and drew her lips in a tight line. She looked over her shoulder and scoffed mentally.

'_Like anyone is watching.'_ Kanae leaned over and bit her lip before lightly kissing Yukihito's lips.

Kanae was surprised when Yukihito's eyes opened. "Mph!" Kanae tried to pull away, but Yukihito put his hand behind her head and kissed her tenderly. He pulled her on top of him taking her feet off the floor.

Kanae wasn't even thinking anymore. And all things considered, she didn't really want to. If she did she would remember that Yukihito didn't love her.

Kanae froze. It was too late. She had remembered.

Yukihito felt Kanae freeze, he felt like his heart stopped. He pulled back his hands trembling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry." he turned his back to her. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I don't mind it." Kanae whispered.

Yukihito turned back to her and put a hand on her face. "Then, may I do it again?"

Kanae grinned and closed the distance between them. She felt his hand on her shirt and froze.

Yukihito paused and swallowed. "Too much?"

"I don't think I can." Kanae said. "Not tonight. We're both so tired we'll wake up and wonder if this was only a dream."

Yukihito nodded. "I can agree with you there. Can I try for tomorrow?" he grinned.

Kanae copied his grin. "We'll see if you play your card right."

* * *

><p>Kuon wasn't sure if he was in heaven or being tortured. Being so close to Kyoko, but he had on the stupid blindfold.<p>

He knew this shower was almost over, he had to show something for this scheme he cooked up.

"Kyoko," he put a hand on her head to find her.

"Kuon?" Kuon felt her hand land on his chest, the touch sent shivers down his spine.

He felt where her lips were and leaned down kissing her lightly.

"I'm getting out now," he said stepping away.

He felt his way along the wall for a towel and dried himself off. Then he had a strange thought. How was he supposed to get his clothes back _on._

He heard the shower turn off and Kyoko step out.

"Kyoko I'm going to the bedroom, you can take your blindfold off once you hear the door close." Kuon tied his towel around his waist and stepped out of the room taking off his blindfold.

He through on some sleeping clothes and jumped on his bed. He opened his eyes hearing Kyoko enter the room.

"Come here." he said.

Kyoko walked close to him and Kuon patted the spot on the bed next to him. Kyoko crawled on the bed and sat beside him.

Kuon side glanced at Kyoko and Kyoko jumped to the other side of the bed.

'_It's the Emperor!' _her mind screamed. She walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kuon asked, the 'Emperor' leaving his face.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch, you look upset."

Kuon jumped up and caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "Kyoko, for as long as you're in this house, I want you to sleep nowhere else but in that bed. Do you understand?"

Kyoko nodded and Kuon picked her up and put her back on his bed. He held her close and laid practically half on top of her putting his face on her neck.

"I'll take care of you, Kyoko. I promise I will." he kissed her neck lightly and he felt her jerk at the contact. He sighed. "Sleep. We both have a long day tomorrow." Kuon smiled feeling her hand brush through his hair.

"G-goodnight." he heard Kyoko whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, well, interesting. :) sorry it took so long.<br>**


	14. A Turn of Events

**Hey there. Wow, totally wrote this in three hours. I hope you like it, sorry it's been a little while. I have had no time to write at all. I'm actually an actor myself and there is a show this weekend. Dress rehersal. so anyway here is 14... you don't even know...**

* * *

><p>Kanae decided the most annoying sound in the world was Yukihito's alarm clock. She groaned and reached over Yukihito to turn it off, which she did successfully. What she did not do successfully was go back to her side of the bed, but that wasn't her fault.<p>

"Yukihito let me go," Kanae said half heartedly when Yukihito's arm wrapped around her waist keeping her on top of him. "I need to get up."

"So do I." Yukihito said, but didn't move.

Kanae closed her eyes and grunted. She was awake now and didn't feel like dawdling in bed.

"Come on, glasses." she forced herself off of him and rolled off the bed landing on her feet. "I'm taking a shower." she said.

Yukihito rubbed his eyes. He couldn't really see anything yet. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, while putting them on the arm of the frame poked his eye lightly.

"Ugh." he said. _'I have worn these so long, I rarely ever do that. This is going to be a long day, isn't it?'_ he thought. He put his glasses on right and looked around. He grinned thinking about the night before. _'I won't be able to do anything right now, Ren will be here in forty five minutes.'_

He put on a suit and went to the kitchen. He got some breakfast and was eating silently when Kanae entered.

She got some food and sat down. Yukihito took care of his dishes and went back to his seat. He watched his wife eat and decided he liked many things about her. Her hair. Her shoulders. The way her eyes squinted slightly when she chewed her food. The way she glared at him. The way her voice sounded when she told him not to stare at her while she was eating. Yes he liked many things about her.

"I can't help it." he said. "You seem more pretty every day."

Kanae looked startled and blushed lightly. Then she turned her head and scoffed.

"Stop saying ridiculous things." she said.

Yukihito smiled and stood up. He walked towards the main room. Kanae felt her hair being moved and felt Yukihito kiss her cheek gently.

"No thanks." he said walking away.

Kanae felt her cheek with her fingers. Her face, she was sure, was flushed. Her hand felt cold against her skin.

'_Could- could this marriage actually work out?'_ Kanae wondered.

* * *

><p>Kyoko opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She didn't feel like moving. The alarm went off and she mentally groaned.<p>

_SMACK!_

Kyoko smiled at Kuon who was rubbing his eyes.

"You didn't have to kill the thing." Kyoko said.

Kuon looked down at her and smiled tiredly. "No, but it felt good." he said.

Kyoko laughed, it was music to Kuon's ears. Maybe the shower ordeal had made her more comfortable in situations like waking up in the same bed.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast made." she said sitting up and stretching. "I'm starving."

Kuon watched her leave the room. He got up himself and walked into the kitchen. He watched Kyoko for a while run around the kitchen.

Kyoko felt Kuon's presence. She ignored him for a while, but he stayed there a long time. She was about to tell him to at least get changed, but she made the mistake of looking in his face.

Seeing Kuon's expression Kyoko froze. She wanted to melt. Her heart stopped beating, well, it _felt _like it stopped. Her legs felt non-existent. What was wrong with her?

**Demon 1: "Everyone run for cover! Kuon is smil..."**

**Bemon 2: "Leader? Leader? Gah! Kuon has taken out Black leader!"**

**Demon 3&4: *run around flailing* "AAAHHH!**"

**Demon 5: "We must protect ourselves from 'Kuon's dazzling smile'!**

**Demon 2: "Can't breathe! Must, hide... in... anger..." *groan as D2 falls on ground.**

**Demon 5: "No! Must hid..." **

***rest of demons fall on ground in Kyoko's mind. Will they ever recover from this?***

"Erm, um, K-Kuon?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Kyoko stood awkwardly in front of the stove with the egg container in her hands.

"I'm watching you," Kuon said not ashamed or embarrassed.

Kyoko, however, blushed deeply at the statement.

"What for? I'm doing nothing interesting. I've always made food like this." she got herself to turn away and start scrambling eggs.

"Yes," Kuon agreed. _'But you've never been so open before. I can dream while I watch you now, because what I dream is not far in the future.'_ "But not in the morning very often. Every time before I was always in the shower."

"Why aren't you in the shower now?" Kyoko asked salting the eggs lightly.

"I took one last night, if you remember."

Kyoko froze. She remembered. She would never forget.

Kuon was so happy at the blush on Kyoko's face. It stretched down on her neck. _'I wonder if it goes farther?'_

"Breakfast is done." Kyoko said.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. Kyoko sat in the front. Yukihito and Kanae sat in the back. Kyoko's thoughts were everywhere at once and she wasn't paying much attention to anything.<p>

Kuon, however, saw that though Yukihito sat behind the drivers seat and Kanae sat on the other side, in the middle seat Yukihito's hand rested gently on Kanae's.

'_At least someone is having progress in their relationship.'_ he thought.

He pulled into LME and stopped the care.

"Go on in without us," Kuon said to the two in the backseat. "We'll join you in a little bit."

Yukihito nodded and ran around the side of the car to open Kanae's door. Kuon watched the Yashiros walk into the building. Kyoko and him sat quietly for a few seconds.

"Um, did you want to tell me something?" Kyoko asked.

"Actually I did." Kuon said. "Why do you think I married you?" he asked.

"The president forced you to." Kyoko said crossing her arms.

Kuon chuckled. "Not quite." he said. "As I said, I was not forced to sign anything. I knew what was going on. So why do you think I did it?"

"To protect me from that stalker."

"I can do that without having to marry you, don't you think?"

Kyoko had to think. Why would Kuon _marry_ her?

"Good publicity?" she tried.

"Guess again, my fan-base is mostly female, despite my wide variety of themes. If anything my ratings may drop though."

"How could you let that happen?" Kyoko had watery eyes and her hands clasped.

"I'm asking you that." Kuon said. "So tell me why."

Kuon was a little sorry to admit he liked seeing the wheels in her head turning. She was trying to come up with and excuse, any excuse to why he had married her.

"I don't know." Kyoko said. "Won't we be late for work?"

Kuon locked the doors of the car.

"I'm free for a while and you don't have anything for a half hour. Answer my question."

"How am I supposed to know your mind?" Kyoko asked.

Kuon sighed and sat up. "Kyoko, come here. I want to tell you something quietly."

Kyoko leaned forward and Kuon made as if he was going to whisper in her ear.

"The correct answer is:" he whispered so quietly Kyoko had to lean a little closer. "I wanted to." he put a hand on her cheek and turned her head so she faced him. He kissed her deeply and chuckled when she tried to gasp when their teethe bumped into each other.

Kuon pulled back, but had his arm around Kyoko's neck so she couldn't jump to the backseat.

"I wanted to marry you, Kyoko. For so long. I cannot leave you like Fuwa did. I love you too much. I cannot say the same things. You're too humble. I want your love. I want your heart. I want _you._ Can I have any of this?"

***Demons wake up at mention of Fuwa Shou***

**Demon 1: "That baka hurt us!"**

**Demon 2: "He betrayed our love."**

**Demon 3: "No one will feel our love again."**

**Demon 4: "Don't love him!"**

Kyoko thought of everything that happened. Every bit of anger and hate she held, every ounce of tears she shed, every sliver of pain she felt since the day she knew the truth. It all hurt.

She started crying. She didn't know what else to do. She had let her love be destroyed. The words Shou said were engraved in her heart.

"Please" Kuon whispered hugging her close (which was a little awkward in the car). "Let me clean your heart. Let me wash away everything _he_ said and did. Please, let me love you. It hurts me to see you in so much pain."

Kyoko leaned against Kuon's shoulder and just cried.

'_How could he do this? Why did he have to see into my pained heart? He knows I'm still hurt. How can he... did he just say...?'_ Kyoko thought back a moment.

"_I cannot leave you like Fuwa did. I love you too much."_

Kyoko didn't move, but she stopped crying. _'What if I do let him love me? What will happen? No! No, I'm frightened. No one must love me. No one must ever touch my heart again. Maybe I could try it for a little while... open my heart. Just a little! No more than a little. If any trouble comes I'll close the door and he'll never get in.'_

Satisfied with her plan Kyoko swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I can try." she said.

Kuon's eyes widened and he pulled her back to look at her face. He looked stragith in her eyes and she stared back.

"Do you promise to try to let me love you?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. _'Today is your only chance. If you hurt me, you'll never see my heart again.'_

Kuon smiled brightly and Kyoko felt his lips on hers.

She felt different. Just ever so slightly. She felt... cold. She opened her eyes and saw Kuon unlocking the doors.

"We need to get to work." he said. Kyoko nodded and Kuon took her hand and kissed it gently. "I'll see you throughout the day." he said.

* * *

><p>Yukihito looked at the clock. Ren still wasn't there. He saw Kanae enter the stairwell and he looked around. Seeing no one he walked quickly to the stairwell and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Kanae?" he called.

Kanae looked out from under the stairs. She rolled her eyes and stood.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Yukihito grinned devilishly.

Kanae's eyes narrowed. "I _meant_, what are you doing in the stairwell?"

"I wanted to see you." he said.

"Well you see me. Congratulations. Any other reason you called out my name?"

Yukihito stepped close to her and took her hand. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Kanae looked around and grunted. "Fine." she said. "Make it quick, I have a job I have to finish."

Yukihito didn't hesitate. He liked kissing her. It lifted his mood.

The kiss was over all too soon.

"You should go." Kanae said and walked back under the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at where she was.

"Something important." Kanae said. "You'll hear about it later."

"Yukihito?"

Yukihito jumped and turned around. "Ah, Ren. Hi."

"What are you doing?" Kuon asked.

"Nothing. Come on, we have a couple things to do." Yukihito took Kuon's arm and pulled him away.

Kanae breathed silently and took out a paper and pen.

_Dear Dad and Mom,_

* * *

><p>Kyoko sat on a bench stiffly. It was two thirty and she had seen Kuon four times. First in the locker room. Second in the stairwell. Third in the cafeteria and just now in the hall.<p>

Every time he had to leave he asked to same question.

"_Can I kiss you goodbye?"_

Only the last time did she say he could. Something was different, ever since she got out of the car, she noticed something had changed in the air.

She just didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>At eight o clock Kuon and Yukihito walked to the car. Kanae and Kyoko were chatting happily behind them.<p>

Kyoko jumped in the backseat with Kanae so Yukihito and Kuon grabbed the two front seats.

"How did we get out so early?" Kanae asked. "Tsuruga, isn't your schedule more busy than this?"

"It depends." Kuon replied.

Yukihito and Kanae were dropped off at their house and Kyoko moved to the front seat.

Kanae watched as the car drove away. They walked in the house hand in hand.

"So," Yukihito started. "Did I play my cards right?" he asked.

Kanae laughed. "Any ideas for dinner?" she asked walking to the kitchen.

Yukihito frowned. _'Why don't you answer me?'_ "No idea." he went in the kitchen and saw Kanae put something in the microwave.

"Something should be done in fifteen minutes. Do you want to play a board game?" she asked.

'_Not really, I want to do something else...' _"Like what?"

"Go?" she asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>Kuon stopped at a red light and looked over at Kyoko. He smiled and put a hand on hers.<p>

"You look like you're thinking." he said.

"I am," she said. "How could you do it? How could you do something so selfless as to love someone?" she asked.

Kuon smiled wider. "I think it's rather self_ish_ of me." he said. "I want your love in return, you know."

Kyoko nodded and the light turned green. "What if I did?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"What if you did what?" Kuon asked.

"What if I did return your love? What would happen?" she asked.

Kuon glanced at the girl and breathed. "I'm not sure." he said truthfully. "It all depends."

"What if I get hurt?" she asked.

"Then we heal it and know what not to do, ne?" Kuon stopped at another red light and looked over at Kyoko.

She took a deep breath. "What is love?" she asked.

Kuon smiled. "I'm not quite sure." he said. "I've heard some say it's a choice, not an emotion." he said.

"Then why do you love me?" she asked.

"Because," Kuon said. "I want to." he said looking back at the light.

"I- I think... I ... I think I..."

Kuon saw the light turn green and glanced at the road interesting his. Seeing no one he continued.

"I think I love you, Kuon."

Kuon's eyes widened and he glanced at Kyoko. Then his eyes widened more. Lights.

Kuon hit the gas pedal and felt the car jump forward. The car started spinning in circles. Then the sound of crushing metal and glass.

'_Kyoko...'_

* * *

><p>Yukihito was upset with the thirteenth game of 'go'. They had finished their dinner and he wanted to know if they could go to bed early. He was getting rather impatient.<p>

"Kanae, please don't make me ask." he begged.

"Don't worry." Kanae said. "I'm putting the game away. You look like you really don't like it."

"That's not what I want to ask." Yukihito said following her to the shelf where she got the game.

"I know," Kanae turned around and put her arms around his neck. "But I couldn't resist seeing how long it took for you to bring it up."

They kissed and Kanae was surprised that Yukihito pulled away.

"Kanae?"

"Yes?"

"Would you never divorce me?" he asked.

"What?" her eyes danced dangerously.

"Well I can't ask you to marry me. So will you not divorce me?" he asked again.

Kanae laughed. "Alright."

They just started making out again when the phone rang. Yukihito groaned and answered the phone.

"Yes?... yes this is Yukihito Yashiro. ... _what?_ Where were they sent?"

Kanae jumped when the phone smoked. Yukihito looked at it. He swore quietly.

"Why did I have to pick up without gloves?" he groaned.

Kanae gaped. "You mean things actually do break when you don't wear gloves?"

"I told you I wasn't lying. Grab your coat. Ren and Kyoko were in an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, an interesting plot twist. I hoope everyone's okay, and Kyoko just said she loved him too.<strong>

**Readers: You can't leave it here!**

**Auther: well, I believe it's called a "Cliff hanger" :)**

**Readers: *grumble* that's not _all_ that will be hanging if you don't get the next chapter up soon.**

**Author: *backs away* um, guys, you know I love you all and would never hurt you, right? **

**Readers still stalk towards author**

**Author: Don't worry, I'm going to continue it... um, are you guys alright? AAAHHHHH!**

**Readers: Get back to your computer!**

**Author: But I have a show to do! *runs and hides behind friend who is ironically a lot like Tsuruga Ren (Seriously).**

**Readers stop and glare: Don't forget to continue writing.**

**Author: I promise I will! As soon as the show is over.**

**Friend who is ironically like Ren chuckles. "What have you been up to?"**

**Author "Nothing. Let's go." chuckles nervously.**

**LOL. :) I love you all for reading this. I hope you like it, we're nearing the end...**


	15. Worrying

**Hey, this is really short, sorry, but I had an angry mob chasing me. :)**

**Actually I didn't realize I would be gone all day yesterday and today I was not feeling very well, I can barely look at the screen on the computer. Sorry if you don't like how it ends (no this is not the last chapter), but as I said when I started this: I really did it for my own amusment and I hoped to amuse others in the process.**

**Though I am sorry if my bad spelling is a distraction from that amusment.**

**Anyway here you go.**

* * *

><p>Yukihito and Kanae ran to the hospital. Kanae walked up to the desk.<p>

"Where is Mogami Kyoko?"

"Ma'am?" the receptionist asked.

"Mogami... I mean, Tsuruga Kyoko. She was just brought in here with her husband. I am her best friend and if you don't let me see her I'll..."

Yukihito watched as Kanae threatened the woman and he pulled out his id badge.

"Do you have Mr and Mrs Tsuruga in this hospital?" he asked. "They were just in an accident."

"Oh, the intersection accident just now. Yes, they're here. They're getting treated right now, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while."

"What?" Kanae practically shouted.

"That's fine," Yukihito put his hands on Kanae's shoulders and pulled her back. He whispered in her ear. "Come on, we can't do anything for a while yet."

* * *

><p>Kanae sat in the waiting room anxiously and Yukihito watched her. She seemed genuinely worried. She was pacing for the fourth time now. He reached out and took her hand. She stopped.<p>

"She'll be fine. Now sit down and try to get some rest. It might be a while." he said.

Kanae nodded reluctantly and sat down next to Yukihito. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"If she dies, I'm going to kill her." Kanae growled.

_Note to self: do not get Kanae mad at me._ Yukihito thought.

A doctor walked out and Yukihito stood up.

"Excuse me, do you know anything about the Tsuruga's?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I'm Tsuruga Ren's manager and this is Mrs Tsuruga's best friend." Yukihito showed his ID and some photos. "Are they both alright?" he asked.

"Well, Yahshiro-sama, they were shaken up pretty badly."

"What happened?" Kanae asked.

"As I understand it, Tsuruga-sama was passing through an intersection, a truck was coming from their right and hit the rear end of the car. When the truck hit the car, the car spun and ran into a pole on the left side of the car. Tsuruga-sama got cut pretty badly from the window breaking, we patched it up so it won't scar badly."

"And Kyoko?" Kanae asked.

"Mrs Tsuruga hit her head and sprained a wrist. They'll both be fine. It was rather good driving on Tsuruga-sama's part. I was the doctor at the scene, if the wheels were turned either way a little more he would probably be dead and the lady would be in critical condition, but that's just my opinion."

"So they'll be alright?" Kanae asked.

The doctor nodded. "They need rest. Would you come in tomorrow to check on them? You won't get a chance to see them tonight."

The two nodded and walked out the door. Yukihito called for a taxi and they rode home in silence.

Kanae looked at the clock when they entered the house.

"It's one thirty," she said. "I didn't know we stayed out that late."

"Me either." Yukihito agreed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep." she walked over and massaged his shoulders. "You'll get sick if you overwork yourself."

Yukihito felt like melting. _What __**is **__she doing?_ He wondered.

"What are you doing?" Yukihito exhaled deeply, trying not to groan.

"My brothers work hard all the time. I do know how to get people to relax you know." Kanae spat harshly.

Yukihito smiled lightly and enjoyed the massage while it lasted.

"Now get to bed." Kanae said patting his back. "We need to see Kyoko and Ren in the morning."

Yukihito watched her run up the stairs and he sighed.

'_Why couldn't I just have turned my phone off before dinner?'_

Yukihito walked into the bedroom and saw Kanae walking out of the bathroom.

"That was quick," he commented. He didn't think she would change into her pajamas that quickly.

Kanae walked to the bed and jumped on it. She got under the covers and laid with her back to him.

Yukihito unbuttoned his shirt.

"You are _not_ changing in here are you?" Kanae turned around.

"Why not?" Yukihito asked.

Kanae turned her head again and Yukihito grinned at her reaction.

He dressed a little slower than usual hoping Kanae would look over, but she didn't. He felt like a teenager. He put his glasses on the night stand.

'_It's a little ridiculous.'_ he thought as he got in bed.

Kanae turned around and faced him before he turned out the lamp.

"Will she be alright, do you think?" she asked.

Yukihito sighed and turned out the light. He put his arms around Kanae and she snuggled close to his chest.

"She'll be fine. She won't let this stop her. She's broken her leg before, this won't be anything."

"What about Ren? If he has a cut, it might ruin his face. It will ruin his image."

"Ren will build a different aura then. He won't do romantic movies and such. He'll make anything work to his advantage."

Kanae's eyes were closing on their own now and she let herself relax and drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kanae woke up and had a thought before she even opened her eyes.<p>

'_Yukihito's not here.'_ she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Yukihito?" she called. She heard nothing and she got up. She walked downstairs and saw Yukihito on the phone with a glove on. His back faced her.

"Yes. We're going to see them this morning. ... They both should be fine. I can sign Kyoko out today really. ... I don't know about Ren, we'll have to see. It depends on where the cut is and how bad it is. ... No she isn't up yet. ... Not yet, I'll let her sleep, once she wakes she'll start worrying. Visiting hours start at ten in the morning, we won't be able to go for another couple hours so I might as well give her a few more moments of peace. ... yes, I'll do that. ... bye."

Yukihito hung up and sat down in a chair rubbing his eyes.

Kanae walked up quietly behind him and hugged him from behind gently.

"How long have you been up?" she asked.

"For a while. The police caught the drunk driver that ran through the red light." he sighed. "If we don't get Ren back on schedule soon..."

"He's Tsuruga Ren," Kanae interrupted. "He'll make it work, remember?"

Yukihito didn't say anything. He just nodded. Kanae bit her lip and moved to sit beside him.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" she asked.

Yukihito nodded. "I may be his manager, but he's my friend."

"What time is it?"

"Ten minutes before eight."

Kanae's phone rang. She rolled her eyes and opened her phone. "Hello?"

Yukihito saw her eyes widen. "Is something wrong?" he asked quickly. He heard someone yelling on the other line and Kaane looked slightly irritated.

"No, I did not e... ... What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine. ... I was not kidnaped!" she put a hand over the receiver. "Yukihito can you excuse me?"

Yukihito nodded and Kanae ran upstairs and shut the door. Yukihito was curious. He ran up quietly and put his ear to the door.

"Mom stop ranting!" Kanae commanded. "Did you even _read_ the letter I sent? I believe _happily married_ was in one of those sentences. ... I'm not going to divorce him, mom. .. No "but's" mom. I am happy, I wasn't forced to do anything and for your information I actually do love him"

Yukihito leaned against the door jam.

"Are you sure it was wise to lie to your mother?"

"I didn't lie." Kanae snapped.

"You said you weren't forced into anything." Yukihito said.

Kanae stopped and chuckled. "I suppose that I did say a small lie."

"Was the rest of it a lie?" he asked. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, who else am I gonna love if we're not getting a divorce?" she asked.

Yukihito had no response. He watched her for a while not blinking.

"Uh, do you want some breakfast? We can stop on the way to the hospital."

Kanae nodded. "It'll be good to get my mind off of Kyoko until I can see her."

* * *

><p>Yukihito leaned back in his seat. He had just finished eating. He watched Kanae eat the last of her food. He set money down on the table and sighed.<p>

Kanae stood up and took his hand leading them quickly to the hospital.

How on earth Yukihito got them in Kanae had no idea, but there she was walking down a hallway to Kyoko's room.

No one had gotten news of the accident yet, except the president and Yukihito. Yukihito had been up since five in the morning canceling projects and rearranging the actor's schedule.

Kanae stood in front of a room that had Kyoko's name beside it. She inhaled and knocked. Hearing nothing she stepped inside.

No one was there.

Kanae looked around furiously. "Where is she?"

Yukihito walked in and looked around. Kanae looked to him.

"Well, she can't be that hurt if she isn't here." she grumbled.

"I'm going to see if I can find Ren." Yukihito said.

"I'll go with you. It's not like I can do anything here." Kanae said following him out.

They walked down the hall an turned a corner. They saw Ren's name beside a door and, after knocking, went in.

Kanae was shocked, Yukihito was startled.

Ren was lying in the bed with no shirt and fast asleep. He had scabs on his shoulder from glass and a cut near his ribs that looked like it went around to his back, but that wasn't what surprised them.

What surprised them was that Kyoko was laying right beside the famous actor, tears stains on her face and her hand gently resting on his chest.

* * *

><p>o_o'<strong> wow, I wonder how <em>that<em> happened. Why was Kyoko crying? More important: why was she on the bed?**

**Readers: You should know the answers to these questions!**

**Author: well, *scratches head* I kinda don't know why...**

**Readers: WHAT!**

**Author *panics* wait! I know! I really do know! *runs away quickly* HHEEELLLPP! Friend who looks like Ren, where _are _you! *looks at phone* AT AN AUDITION?**

**Readers: HA! we do not believe you have a friend like the almighty Tsuruga!**

**Author: *shows picture***

**Readers: oh wow, he does kinda look like Ren,**

**Author: acts kinda like him too... it's weird.**

**Readers: what were we just doing? oh yeah, *clear throats and grabs author* GET BETTER AND GET WRITING!**

**Author: I will, I will,**

**Readers: we don't believe you!**

**Author: Fine, I'll try to finish the entire story before the new year? okay? everyone good with that? will you promise to stop killing me if I promise that?**

**Readers look at each other. :Sure, we can do that. You're going to have to find a different way to voice your thoughts when you finish a chapter though.**

**Author: _sigh_ I know, But after a while these get long and no one wants to read them.**

**Reader: so finish the story.**

**Author: I will before new years. maybe before Christmas. See you when I can look at a computer again! :D**

***sniff sniff, cough cough, rub eye***


	16. The Hospital

**This is what happened with the Tsuruga's... Hizuris... oh whatever. Sorry it took so long. :P**

* * *

><p>"Then why do you love me?" Kyoko asked, her heart was beating fast. It was the question she <em>really<em> wanted the answer to.

"Because," Kuon said. "I want to." he said looking back at the light.

Kyoko's mind froze. _I have to tell him._ She thought. "I- I think... I ... I think I..." she started.

The car started moving and Kyoko swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"I think I love you, Kuon." she said quickly.

Kyoko waited for a response, but she didn't get one. She felt the car lurch forward and next she was spinning so fast she was forced against the back of her seat. She tried to look at Kuon, but her eyes wouldn't open. She felt herself jerk, then, there was nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Kyoko only saw black at first, then she was walking back near the brook near Kyoko.<em>

_"I recognize this place," she said._

_"Of course you do."_

_"Who's there? Corn is that you?" Kyoko looked around, but it wasn't Corn's voice._

_"You fell in love here," the voice continued._

_Kyoko looked behind her, but there was no one._

_"Even in the hardest times and deepest hurt, you never thought once that Corn ever stopped looking out for you, even loving you?"_

_"Stop!" Kyoko shouted._

_"But you won't let yourself love a man who loves you. Why?"_

_"Who are you?" she shouted._

_"You said you loved him, but do you really?"_

_"Stop it! I will protect Ren no matter what. He's special to me and if I married anyone I'm glad it was him. Don't you come and tell me anything about love you stupid voice. I know plenty!"_

_"You know nothing and he doesn't love you." the voice objected._

_"I know that love is taking care of someone else, I know that it is being selfless, I know that it's putting someone else over yourself. It's caring for someone and having the best friend in the world." she glared up at the sky. "And I know that, like all friendships, it takes work to grow. Ren wouldn't give up on me if he really loved me and he hasn't. He's trying to make this work ever since the president sucked him into it," she glared at the trees. "So don't you dare say I don't know anything about love, Ren has shown me love in so many ways I can't even count them."_

_Can you hear a voice smirk? Kyoko wasn't sure. It just_ felt_ like the voice was smirking at her._

_Kyoko had a flashback about the accident._

* * *

><p>"Ren!" Kyoko sat up strait in bed and breathed quickly. She looked around. <em>Where am I?<em>

Someone ran in and felt her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The woman seemed to relax. "You scared us, Mrs Tsuruga, for no reason your pulse kept getting weaker."

Kyoko thought hard for a moment.

_Mrs Tsuruga, Tsuruga-san, Tsuruga-san is Kuon, Kuon is..._

"Ren!" she ripped wires out of her skin and ran out the door looking in the hall.

"Mrs Tsuruga!" the nurse ran out after her and Kyoko put her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Where is he?" she looked worried. "Where?"

**Demon 1 "Tell us!"**

**Demon 2 "Tell us where our beloved angry face is."**

**Demon 3 "I thought we didn't like the angry face?"**

**Demon 2 "But he's so evil and beautiful, what would we do without him?"**

**Demon 4 "You must tell us where he is!"**

"Down the hall." the woman shuddered as she watched Kyoko run down the hall.

Kyoko looked for his name. She had to find him. She had to know he was alright.

'_You're not allowed to die, Kuon.'_ she ran into the room and froze at the sight of Kuon lying on a hospital bed.

He had cuts on him, but the gown was making it hard to see the extent of his injuries. She walked over and touched his cheek with her hand. He was warm.

She looked for cuts on his face, but there were none that were bad. There was one cut beginning at his neck thought that crept under his clothes.

Worry overtook any thoughts as she hastily moved the gown off his chest. Kyoko examined the cut carefully. She ran her hand along the scab and watched the flesh flinch under her cold fingers. She swallowed hard and looked at the cut that went under his back. It was the worst one he had.

"Ren," she whispered, her lip quivering. "This is all my fault. If only I had dealt with the stalker myself, then we wouldn't have gotten married and you would have had to take me home." Kyoko pulled up a chair and leaned against the side of the bed and took Kuon's hand. Kyoko sniffed a little and caressed Kuon's hand with her thumb.

"If only you had to take me home," she said. "Then this wouldn't have happened." she stared at their hands and she put her head on the bed. She leaned her cheek close to his hand, he was warm, she wasn't cold, but it felt good.

"Oh Ren," Kyoko let tears drop from her face, she wasn't sobbing, just crying. "I wouldn't take it back. If being married means I get to spend more time with you..." she started crying again. "You're not allowed to be unconscious or in a coma!" she said forcefully. "Who would yell at me when I mess up? Who would put me in my place?" she paused. "Who would brighten my day by just showing up?" all this time her gaze had not left their clasped hands. If she had looked up she would have seen Kuon smiling down at her.

Kyoko felt Kuon's hand slip out of hers, and she felt him rest his hand on her head. She looked up and saw a beautiful, dazzling, blinding smile.

"I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." he said.

Kyoko looked in his face and smiled widely. She jumped on the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

Kuon did not like the sudden weight put on his chest, but he ignored it. He couldn't avoid the fact that Kyoko had just willingly hugged him and was now draped across his bare chest.

He put his arm around her slim form and felt her cry.

"It's not your fault, you know." he said. "It was an accident."

"But..."

"There's no 'but' about it." he kissed her cheek softly. "I take it you're alright?" he chuckled.

Kyoko blushed realizing where exactly she was. She wiggled in his embrace. Kuon groaned.

"Don't move." he said.

Kyoko froze. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

"Only if you move." Kuon said.

Kyoko stiffened up and Kuon sighed.

"At least relax, won't you?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," Kyoko relaxed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. She blushed realizing for the first time that she hadn't put his gown back on him and she was on his naked chest. (**AN Really Kyoko? Really?)** That alone usually would have made her jump away, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Try to sleep." Kuon said. "I don't want you to leave."

Kyoko nodded and soon she was sleeping soundly. A doctor and two nurses burst in the room and moved closer to move the woman. Kuon glared.

"Don't touch her." he said.

They backed away and Kuon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

This is how Yukihito and Kanae found them five hours later. Changed in position slightly, but about the same.

Kuon opened his eyes and nodded a greeting to the couple that stood gaping in the doorway. He looked at Kyoko who still slept soundly then back at Yukihito.

"She's fine," he whispered.

"You look a little worse for wear." Yukihito whispered back.

"Just a couple scratches. We'll be able to get out today. Sign us out will you?"

Yukihito nodded and took Kanae's hand and walked out the door.

Kuon looked down at the sleeping Kyoko and smiled. She shook her lightly with one hand.

"You really should be getting up." he said. "We'll be leaving soon."

* * *

><p>A guy nurse walked in the room of Tsuruga Ren and met with:<p>

"_GGGYYYYYYyyyayaaaaaaaa!"_

Kyoko running to the other side of the room. He saw the woman taking gasps of air and smirked at the actor in bed.

"Your clothes are here," he placed them on the chair. "And Yashiro-san said to bring your wife's clothes to this room..." he looked over to the blushing Kyoko who was huddling in a corner by herself. "So here they are." he left quickly. It was a little awkward being in there.

Kuon stepped out of the bed and his loose hospital gown fell to the floor leaving him in his boxers. Poor Kyoko almost had a heart attack. Kuon had to admit he got an ego boost seeing the girl turn red as a tomato.

Kuon walked over and grabbed his clothes, he smirked and grabbed hers too. He walked over to her corner and held them out.

"Get dressed." he said. "We have work today." he put his pants on and turned his back to her. He heard her gasp. "Something wrong?" he was going to face her again when he felt a cool hand on his back. He closed his eyes at the touch.

'_The things you do to me...'_

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No," it was only a little lie. It didn't hurt _much._ He would still be able to work and that was good enough. He turned around and stared in her face he leaned down and whispered. "We're going to be late."

Kyoko jumped and put on her skirt then turned her back as she put on her bra and shirt under her gown. Kuon could only blink. What was the point in turning her back if she was dressing under her gown anyway?

She slipped the gown off and turned around.

"Tsu-Ku-Ren put your shirt on." she said.

Kuon put his shirt on carefully and stepped to the side. "Ready?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

* * *

><p>They were in the hospital lobby when they met up with Yukihito and Kanae.<p>

"Your car is totaled," Yukihito said. "I got you a rental, it's not a western car."

"That's fine." Kuon replied. He looked over at Kyoko and took her hand. "You sure you're alright?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Just a couple bruises."

Kuon frowned and took her hand and examined it carefully. "Bruises can be worse than cuts."

"I'm fine." she insisted.

Kyoko didn't realize, though genuinely worried about her, Kuon had only examined her hand so he could hold it. He entwined his fingers in hers and Kyoko felt something in her arm. The sensation of being touched, the warmth, the energy. She smiled. She liked it.

Kuon gave her a look and Kyoko smiled tiredly back at him.

They walked out hand in hand and Kyoko jumped at how bright the sun was. It nearly blinded her. She blinked and realized her mistake.

It wasn't the sun that was too bright.

"Ren! What happened?"

"Did you really hit the pole on purpose?"

"Were you drinking?"

"Ren over here!"

"Ren what were you doing with Kyoko last night that you were out so late together?"

"Ren!"

"Tsuruga!"

"Ren!"

"Mogami!"

"Ren!"

Kyoko was swamped by the reporters questions. If she wasn't holding on the Kuon's hand she may have started turning in circles.

Kuon guided her to the car and opened the door for her. Before she got in Kuon couldn't resist the urge. He lifted her left hand to his lips giving the paparazzi a glace at the ring on Kyoko's finger.

'_They'll have a great time with this.'_ he thought. But he didn't really care. It would just mean that people would know sooner that she was his.

* * *

><p>Lory danced in his office. Sebastian wrote down in a notebook and ducked as the president of LME jumped over him. Everything was going according to plan.<p>

"Now just one more step for each of them," he picked up the phone. "Maria, you've seen the news? ... good, I'm glad you're happy. Now how would you like to be an aunt?"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder what happened to the stalker... but then again if I was a stalker and the girl married Tsuruga Ren I'd back off...for a while. :)<strong>

**I hope you like the last part with Lory, and look! I'm even bringing in Maria. Don't worry, I'm bringing in new characters soon... Hey if Ren and Kyoko have a kid, what should its name be? and should it be a boy or a girl.. or both? he heh.**

**Sorry again that I took a while. I almost ran out of ideas on how to continue. I know where I want to go, it's just a matter of making it end up there.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope, if you're following, that you are enjoying yourself every time you read. -G2L**


	17. The New Drama and Life in General

**Okay, I lied, I won't be done before the new year. (Sniff) please don't kill me. Last week I got a call to be stage crew in a play and I've been working on a Christmas play too and my brother came home from college last week so I've been too busy to get to the computer. Sorry for the long wait. Here you go.**

* * *

><p>Kuon and Kyoko were separated for most of the day. Filming doesn't stop just for a little scratch.<p>

Kyoko bit her lip and picked up her phone. Kuon did not have a 'little scratch'. The thing was huge. It wasn't _too_ deep, but it was enough that he should have been in pain.

'_I just want to know if he's overdoing himself. He better not be.'_

The phone rang and Kyoko waited and held her breath.

"_Hello?"_

Kyoko gulped. Why did she feel the emperor's gaze when Kuon wasn't anywhere nearby?

"Um, R-Ren? It's Mog- it's Kyoko."

"_You alright?"_ his worried voice almost surprised her.

"I'm fine," Kyoko said quickly. "I'm just wondering if you are alright."

* * *

><p>Kuon grinned widely and turned to face the wall so his voice didn't carry and no one saw the face he was making.<p>

"Are you worried about me?" he asked.

"_You just got out of the hospital! How can I __**not **__worry? You're all cut up and I'm sure bruised from the crash. You must be hurting pretty badly right now."_

Kuon didn't want to admit she was right. A bruise was forming on his left leg while they were in the hospital and now it was really bothering him.

"What about you?" Kuon retorted. "You were in the same crash."

"_But I wasn't the one who was on the side that hit the pole."_

"So your day is going well?" he asked.

"_Don't change the subject!"_

"Alright. What were you saying?"

"_Are you alright?"_ she asked again.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. "I am now." _since you called._ He thought smiling. "What do you want for dinner?"

"_I was just going to make some rice and fruit_..."

"Sounds good." he remarked. "Oh, Sawara-san called me wondering where you were. He couln't reach you on the phone. He has a job for you. Look into it and we'll talk about it tonight."

"_Uh, ok."_

"See you tonight."

"_Right."_

Kuon smiled as he hung up. He was making progress.

'_Is it too early to plan something for tonight?'_ he wondered.

* * *

><p>Kyoko looked at the phone and blinked slowly.<p>

'_He never answered my question.'_

She dialed the number for Sawara and sighed.

"_Hello?"_

"Ah, Sawara-san. Ts-Ren said you wanted to talk to me."

"_Ah, finally on first name basis are you? Good, it's about time. Now if you would come to my desk there's a script I want you to read over."_

"Ah, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Kyoko made her way to the lobby to find a quiet spot to read the script Sawara-san had given to her.

"**Arranged Love**"

was the title of the movie. Finding a quiet spot, Kyoko sat down and read the synopsis:

_Sakai Riki is content with her life, no matter what comes her way. She always faces her problems with a smile... but there is no emotion beyond that smile. Sakai Riki feels nothing. She is an only child of her widowed father who, when something goes wrong, sees only one way out. He merges his company, but the only way to merge the two companies Sakai Itami gets engaged to Riki Kenage, the son of the president of the other company. She may have everyone fooled with her fake smile, but Kenage sees that she feels nothing but pain and so wants to feel nothing. As he tries to make her feel again, can they both avoid falling in love?_

Kyoko blinked. Who would want her for this? What part did they want her for? Was it like Mio and she was out to destroy someone again?

'_I hope not!'_

She looked at the note from Sawara.

_Director: Ogata_

_Part requested for Kyouko : Sakai Itami_

Kyoko froze. Sakai Itami? Director Ogata wanted _her_ to play Sakai Itami?

'_Maybe I should read the script first.'_ she thought. _'Maybe it will sound better then, and I will understand.'_

Kyoko read through it quickly. As she set the script down she bit her lip. How could she do something like that?

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up at Kuon who stood in front of her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded and grabbed her things. They got in the car.

"Yukihito and Kanae took the train home an hour ago." Kuon informed her.

Kyoko was silent. Kuon glanced over at her.

"Did you read the script '**Arranged Love**'?" he asked.

"Yes." Kyoko said. "Somewhat."

"What do you think of it?" he asked.

"It's..." Kyoko thought for a good word to use. "Interesting."

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I think it's a great story." Kyoko sighed. "I just don't know if I can play Sakai Itami."

"I'm sure you would do well." Kuon said. "She's a rich girl who, though she has everything, has nothing. She marries Riki Kenage who wants her to, not just have something, but to _be_ something."

"You read it?" Kyoko asked.

"I have read it before. Are you thinking of taking it?"

"I-I'm not sure. I want to, and I do like working with director Ogata, but I'm just not sure."

_Ring. Ring._

"Kyoko your phone is ringing."

Kyoko picked up the phone. Kuon listened in.

"Hello? ... ah, President. ... yes, I read the script. ... I think it's interesting. I would like to be a part, but I'm not sure if Sakai... No I don't think you make wrong decisions. ... of course I'll do it! I will rise above _him_!" she closed her phone and lifted her head up and muttered. "I'll be a worthy Kohai."

Kuon cleared his throat and Kyoko blinked. She looked over and jumped to the car door like she just realized Kuon was still in the same car with her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Kyoko said. "Not really."

"Are you going to do the part?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded.

"Good."

"Ren, when did you read the script?" she asked.

"Earlier when Yukihito handed it to me."

"You got a script?" she asked.

"I was asked to be Riki Kenage."

"Really? This is great! This will be our first movie acting as the two main characters!"

Kuon smiled. She was happy. He parked the car and they walked into the apartment.

'_I wonder if we can get a house. Somewhere more private...'_

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko turned around after slipping off her shoes.

"Hm?"

Kuon was going to ask, but he changed his mind. He took one step and kissed his wife's lips tenderly. She would never have to leave his side again. She belonged to him, and whether she believed it or not, he belonged to her.

Kuon felt his heartbeat increase, like the time he had asked her to marry him. He pulled back and put a hand on Kyoko's face.

"This isn't a game," he whispered. "It's not an act. I love you," he said.

* * *

><p>Yukihito closed the door behind him and walked up the stairs. He honestly didn't know where Kanae was at the moment. He was tired. Working so hard arranging Ren's schedule then going on the sudden honeymoon then rearranging Ren's schedule and then meeting his parents then coming home, it was starting to take a toll on him.<p>

He dressed in his pajamas and placed his glasses on the night stand. He sat on the bed and hid his face in his hands and sighed.

'_I could tear my hair out.'_ he thought.

He felt someone lean against his back and two slender arms wrap around his chest. Kanae's chin rested on his shoulder.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Yeah." Yukihito admitted.

Kanae kissed his cheek softly. "Get a good night's sleep. You'll be fine."

"Y'know," Yukihito grinned and put his hand over hers. "I never planned for that license to be real, but I'm glad it was." he said.

"I have no response to that." Kanae said.

Yukihito smiled. "An 'I love you too.' would be nice."

"I'll think about it." Kanae said. "Oh," Kane leaned close to Yukihito's ear. "I wanted to tell you," she whispered. "You did play your cards right."

* * *

><p>Kuon watched Kyoko's face carefully. She was looking at him with wide eyes and a blank face.<p>

"I- I..."

"Won't you say something?" he asked caressing her face.

"I... I don't remember the next line." she said.

Kuon drew his lips in a line. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said Riki Kenage's line that he says to Sakai Itami in the scene before in the middle. I knew you were amazing, Ren, but knowing the script so quickly is amazing."

Poor Kuon. As Kyoko turned her back to him he hid his face with his hand. At least he knew _exactly_ how he was going to play Riki Kenage.

"Ren, I'm just heating up some food I made before. Is that okay?"

"Hm?" Kuon looked up and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Yeah that's fine."

Kyoko paused and walked down the hall towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You seem frustrated. Have you been working too hard?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine." he said.

The doorbell rang and Kuon turned around and looked out the peephole. He opened the door. A man bowed lightly.

"Tsuruga-san, this was just sent for you. I hope you're feeling better." he said and walked away.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked as Kuon closed the door.

"That was Jou. He works at the hotel." he said opening the package. Kuon looked at the note.

**'_Here's a little something I got for you. Enjoy yourself. -Lory Takarada'_**

"Hm," Kuon looked in the box and his lip twitched.

Kyoko looked in the box and took out the bottle. She squinted at the English written on the bottle. "T-te-qwil-teqwilluh. Ren, what is 'teqwilluh'?"

"Tequila." Kuon corrected her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a drink. The president gave it to us. Put it in the cabinet for a different occasion." he said. "I'm going to go get a shower."

Kyoko watched him walk to the bathroom and looked at the bottle.

"Tequila," she said quietly.

Kuon walked out of the bathroom and went into the main room. He stood in the door of the kitchen and watched his wife run around the kitchen.

He smiled. He liked having her there before, but now she didn't ever have to leave.

Although he couldn't believe, even after she said she loved him, she found it hard to accept his love. He said it point blank in her face and she excused it as acting.

'_I could use a shot of that tequila.'_ he thought. Though he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He could barely restrain himself now. Being drunk would not be good.

'_For her'_ Kuon added rubbing his head.

Kyoko turned around and stopped as she saw Kuon standing in the doorway.

"I didn't know you were out already." she said.

Kuon had no answer so he didn't bother to speak.

"Um, dinner is ready." Kyoko said putting the food on the table.

Kyoko sat down and Kuon followed suit. On the tv was then news, there was nothing interesting until near the end of the meal.

"_Actress Kyoko and famed actor Tsuruga Ren were in a car accident last night. The two actors are fine, but people are wondering what these two were doing together so late. What were they doing? The accident was caused by a drunk driver who ran a red light. Ren was driving,_" a video from a security camera flashed on the screen showing the crash. _"And avoided being hit by the truck, but ran into a pole. He and Kyokou walked out of the hospital seemingly fine. The real question to be asked now, is: is that a ring shining on Kyokou's finger? Is actress Kyokou engaged and is she engaged to out top actor Tsuruga Ren?"_

Kyoko looked at the ring and then at the tv, then back at her hand. Kuon saw her blush grinned.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Kyoko said lifting her plate. "Are you finished?" she asked. Kuon nodded. She took his plate to the kitchen. Kuon took the extra food to the kitchen and put it in the fridge.

He couldn't stop Kyoko from washing the dishes so he dried them and put them away. As Kyoko finished washing Kuon picked up the cup.

"You should get ready for bed." Kuon said. "You've worked hard today."

"I can still..."

Kuon stared at her and Kyoko suddenly changed her mind. She walked down the hall towards the bathroom.

'_Darn. I already took a shower.'_ he thought.

Kuon finished putting the dishes away and looked around the room. He took out his phone. He searched for information while he walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"Perfect." he whispered.

"What is?"

Kuon looked up and saw Kyoko walking in the room in her pajamas while drying her hair with a towel.

"I found what I was looking for." he said.

"Oh. Ok." Kyoko walked over to a rack and hung up the towel. Her hair was almost dry now, so it wouldn't stand up when she woke up. She looked over. "Are you not dressed yet? You're not sleeping in your clothes, are you?" she asked.

Kuon looked down at his clothes and took off his shirt.

Kyoko blushed and turned her back to him.

'_Progress.'_ Kuon thought. _'She's not stumbling over her words trying to say how I shouldn't change clothes while she's present.'_

He threw on a shirt and pants quickly. Usually he didn't wear pajama pants, but Kyoko would probably freak out, so he had been wearing them since the honeymoon.

He looked over and saw Kyoko hiding her head under the covers. He smirked and lifted the cover. Kyoko stared back at him.

"Why are you hiding?" he asked.

"I didn't want to watch you dress." she said plainly.

Kuon smiled and patted her head.

"You're allowed to, you know." to his delight, Kyoko blushed.

He turned off the light and laid in the bed. He felt around and drew Kyoko close to him. She moved her leg and it brushed against the bruise on his own leg.

Kyoko froze and Kuon felt her sit up.

"You're hurt." she said frankly.

"Slight bruising from the crash."

"Nothing of the sort. I felt you tense up." she said. "You don't tense up like that for 'slight bruising.' you're really hurt."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he said sitting up. He couldn't see her in the dark. He wish he could.

"I don't believe you." Kyoko said. "Were you given medicine?"

"I was, but I didn't pick it up..."

Kyoko jumped out of bed and turned on a light. She opened the dresser drawer and reached into Kuon's pants pocket and took out a prescription note. She read it carefully and walked towards the door. Kuon was up in a moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm picking up your medicine. How could you not do that? You didn't even send Yukihito to get it." she put on a coat and slipped on her shoes.

"I'm not letting you walk out in Tokyo in the middle of the night."

"I've done it before," she said. Kuon reached out and took her arm.

"I'm fine, Kyoko. I don't need it."

Kyoko stared in Kuon's face.

"I don't believe you." she said. "I saw you in the hospital. I saw the bruises and scratches on your body. You're an amazing actor. If you flinch at all then it must really be bothering you. I'll be back soon."

"You can't pick up my medication." Kuon said.

"I can. As your wife all I need is ID."

"I'm going with you."

"You're in your pajamas. I can get this medicine down the street. I'll be back in ten minutes." Kyoko opened the door and Kuon followed her while putting his coat on.

"I'm not negotiating." he said taking her hand in his. "I'm going with you."

They went down to the lobby and walked out into the night. They walked down the street and picked up the medicine.

Kuon closed the door to the apartment and was surprised when he faced Kyoko. She looked determined. She help out a pill and some water.

"Where did you get the water..?"

"Take it." Kyoko said.

Kuon swallowed the pill and Kyoko took off her shoes and coat. She walked down the hall to the bedroom and was followed by her husband.

Kyoko jumped in bed. The lights were soon off and she felt Kuon lay in the bed next to her. Kuon moved close to Kyoko and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight," he whispered. He was not expecting a response of any kind so he was surprised when she turned over and face him. He felt her slender fingers brush over his face. He felt her move and felt her warm lips on his cheek.

"Goodnight." she responded. "I promise, I'll try to be a better wife for you, Kuon."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I hope you aren't getting bored. Sorry I won't be able to finish before the new year. :(. Anyways I have a few ideas yet. Remember: the president still lives. And not to mention, this drama is totally going to change the Hizuri's lives. :) heh heh heh...<strong>


	18. The Day New Lives Began

**Sorry everyone. i sliced my finger on a food processor blade so if there are typos or mispells, I apologize.**

* * *

><p>woke up, but did not want to. She kept her eyes closed. She felt warm, maybe a little over-warm, but a cozy over-warm, it was not uncomfortable. She sighed silently in content. She was going to roll over on her back, but decided not to when she felt sore.<p>

'_Ouch.'_ she mentally groaned. _'Why do I hurt?'_

She felt a hand on her back and her eyes shot open.

Yukihito looked over. "I didn't know you were awake." he said.

Kanae smiled and dug her face in her pillow.

"I wasn't, I am now."

Yukihito grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I like when you're awake." he leaned over and kissed her deeply.

Kanae put a hand on his shoulder. "We still have to go to work." she objected half heartedly.

"I don't really care," Yukihito said.

"Ren does." Kanae tried.

"That's because Ren," Yukihito said between placing butterfly kisses on her chin. "Has not gotten farther with Kyoko than kissing."

He found her mouth again and Kanae held tightly onto the sheet around her. When her hand moved, it caught Yukihito's attention.

He put his hand over hers.

"We really should be getting up." Kanae said.

"Can I call in sick?" Yukihito asked between kisses.

"Very old fashioned of you, but no. And if you do not get up right now you will have to face a very upset Tsuruga."

Yukihito froze and pulled away with wide eyes.

"Do you mean Kyoko or Ren?"

"Does it matter?"

Yukihito jumped out of bed. "We only have half an hour. Can you throw some cereal in a travel mug for me? I eat it dry on the way to the studio." Yukihito ran into the bathroom and Kanae laughed to herself.

She paused as she got dressed.

Yukihito had been right. Ren had gotten no farther with Kyoko. All three knew she was as dense as a brick when it came to love.

Kanae looked at the bathroom door.

'_She's missing out.'_ Kanae thought. _'Maybe I can help somehow...'_

* * *

><p>Kyoko woke up with a splitting headache.<p>

'_Dehydration.' _she thought. _'I could really use some water.'_

She sat up and grabbed a bottle from the night stand. While finishing off the bottle she couldn't help but wonder.

'_When did I put that bottle there? Wait... that's Ren's side... Ren brought in his water after he took his medicine. I just drank his water!'_ she looked around and what she saw made her forget all about the water. _'Where did he go?'_

Kyoko got up and walked out of the room.

As she looked into the kitchen she had an odd feeling, she couldn't place it.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoko jumped two feet away and pointed at the person behind her. Kuon stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I was about to go and wake you up. Did you sleep well?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko nodded. "I did."

"You may want to get dressed. We're leaving in," Kuon looked up at the clock. "Twenty minutes to go pick up Yukihito and Kanae."

Kyoko was out of the room in a flash. Kuon watched her run around.

'_Five, four, three, two...'_

Kuon stuck out his arm and waited two more seconds. As his mental counter hit zero he caught Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko stopped.

"I said twenty minutes, not five. Don't wear yourself out before the day's begun. By the way, we're meeting with the film director about **Arranged Love **today.**"**

Kyoko nodded and continued, at a slower pace, to gather her things.

"Have you eaten already?" she asked.

"Not yet. You've tasted my omelets."

"Practice makes perfect."

"I would rather _not_ practice on someone I love, thank you."

Kyoko walked into the bathroom with clothes and shut the door. Kuon sighed.

'_I think I should schedule another shower date.'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Kuon, Yukihito and Kyoko walked down the hall towards the designated room. The door opened and Kyoko and Ren were greeted by director Ogata.<p>

"Now that we're all here, let's start. There is a bit of a typo in the overview of the story calling _'Sakai Itami' 'Sakai Riki'_ I don't know how it happened. The character's names are _Sakai Itami_ and _Riki Kenage_. Due to some of the scenes we will have to practice them for a couple months before shooting, instead of a few weeks, but I am confident the extra practice will make the shooting move quickly. Please introduce yourselves to each other and we will then begin the read-through of the movie."

Everyone stood and introduced themselves then, as Ogata said, the read-through began.

* * *

><p><em>Scene 1<em>

**Characters:**_** Sakai Itami, Sakai Tamaki (Itami's father), Jijo the head maid.**_

_Scene opens, luxurious estate. Young teenage Itami is wearing black and watching the rain fall on the other side of the window. She has no expression._

**Tamaki**: "Itami, what do we do when we face our problems?"

**Itami** _whispers in practiced answer._ "We overcome them."

**Tamaki** "that's right." _he places hand on her head and walks away._

_Itami watches the rain. She puts a hand on the window then opens it and steps out onto the balconey._

**Itami** _mocking voice_ "What do we do when we face our problems? We destroy them completely."_ Itami closes her eyes. Flashbacks of the funeral earlier that day show. Itami stands at the tombstone of her mother and her eyes narrow. Present Itami looks up in the sky. _"Or we make ourselves forget."

**Jijo** _enters room and stares with pity at Itami. She walks to the window._ "Lady Sakai, come inside."

_Itami looks over at Jijo and smiles._

**Itami** "Thank you, Jijo."

**Jijo** _Confused_ "For what?"

**Itami** "For everything."

_Itami walks back in the house and Jijo shuts the curtains._

**Jijo** _whispers._ "Poor girl."

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN hey guys it's me! I'll be writing this in a totally different story just because it's kinda long and has almost nothing to do with the storyline, so yeah. You won't hear many more scenes from the movie. :) just FYI)<strong>

* * *

><p>At the end of the read through Kyoko was dazed.<p>

"Are you alright?" Kuon asked.

Kyoko looked over at Kuon who gave her a bottle of water, which she took readily. She looked around. They were alone with Yukihito.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"They all left. You blanked out once we finished."

"Did I?" Kyoko looked around again.

"Ren, you have a photo shoot." Yukihito reminded him.

"Alright. Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up.

"Stay here for a while. I'll come back once I'm done, you have a drama at noon which is after I finish so we'll go for lunch. Okay?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Okay." Kuon stood and they left.

Kyoko looked at the script in her hand.

'_Itami walks over and kisses Kenage._

_**Itami**__ thank you_

_**Kenage**__ For what_

_**Itami**__ she smiles "For everything." _

_Itami looks at the window and walks in the house. Kenage follows and stands in the doorway. He smiles at Itami holding their son Moku_...'

Kyoko froze again. She loved the script, but realizing that Ren would be playing Kenage made her freeze. She would have to kiss him. She would have to pretend to hold his son. _His_ son.

She shook her head. _'It's impossible!'_ she thought. _'Ren would never...'_

**Demon 1** "**No, **_**Ren**_** would never. But Kuon?**

**Demon 3 "Yes, Kuon would..."**

**Demon 2 **_**whispers **__**to Demoon 4**_** "How did we get on his side?"**

**Demon 4 **_**Shrugs**_** "I'm not quite sure. But I like his style. Just go with it."**

'_Yes, Kuon. I forgot about Ren being Kuon. They seem like two totally different people in my mind. Kuon is the man I married, Tsuruga Ren would never... but Tsuruga-san is Kuon, and Kuon is Ren... oh my brain hurts.'_

Kyoko just wanted to cry. She felt so confused. She thought everything was working out, why did everything have to get so simply complicated?

She leaned back in her chair and groaned spinning in a circle.

She stopped when she saw someone was with her. And he was watching her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe you can." the man stood. "I lost my way. Do you know where I can find... hey, you're Kyouko, aren't you?"

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Oh man, I mean... wow. I'm a big fan. Honest." he said grinning. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Can I get an autograph?" he asked.

Kyoko blinked and stared at the paper the way only Kyoko would.

"Autograph?" she asked.

"Yes. You know, sign your name?" he tried.

"Why would you want my name on a piece of paper?" Kyoko asked.

"Uh, I can sell it." the guy said with a smile.

Kyoko's eyes lit with fire.

"Or," the man continued. "I can keep it and tell everyone I met the famous Kyouko and I can prove it!"

Kyoko weighed her options. _'What can it hurt?'_ she reached for the paper and felt something on her hand.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You're fine." the man said. "But you look pale. Maybe you should lie down."

"Ren said... R-ren..."

"Shhh, rest."

Kyoko started to freak out. That face did not want to make her rest.

"Ren..."

"You should be asleep by now." the man hissed.

"Ren!" _'I will not die! I can't die. I need to see him again. Ren, come back.'_

* * *

><p>Kuon ran through the hall. He heard her. He heard her say his name.<p>

"_I left my phone in the meeting room." Kuon said._

"_You don't need an excuse to go see her you know." Yukihito said. "The photographer canceled and you have no appointments now. You really don't need the excuse of losing your..." Ren was already in the stairwell. Yukihito sighed. "See you down there." he grinned. "After a visit to a film site nearby."_

_Kuon was walking down the hall deep in thought._

_Kyoko always had trouble saying 'Ren'. Saying 'Kuon' was rather easy. Kuon was a man she hardly knew, but 'Ren'. 'Ren' was her honored sempai, the perfect image of everything. Saying that name so casually would change everything._

_Kuon sighed. 'She'll never say it. I'm not Kuon anymore. I can't be Kuon until Ren is dead, and he's not.'_

"_Ren!"_

_Kuon's heart froze. "Kyoko."_

Kuon ran with all his might and threw the door of the room open. What he saw enraged him.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife."

**AN Should I be mean and stop? Nah, I'll keep going for you. :)**

Kuon always knew the stalker would be back, he just never thought that he would get through security in LME.

The stalker dropped Kyoko on the floor and faced Kuon head on. The stalker rushed Kuon and... should I even say what moves he used?

Alright. Lunge punch, elbow jab, right hook kick, spinning Japanese kick to the thigh and swept the right foot.

The Stalker was on the ground and out in five seconds.

Kuon ran over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko, Kyoko can you hear me? Wake up. Please wake up."

Kyoko said nothing. A guard came in the door.

"Tsuruga-San."

"Arrest this trespasser." Kuon said. "And call an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Kyoko and Kuon drove home in silence. It was nine thirty at night. Kyoko had been in the hospital all day and Kuon had forced himself to continue his schedule while she slept off the drug.<p>

They stepped inside the apartment. Kuon thought back to the last day of their honeymoon. The day he made out with his wife. He sighed, with what just happened he would be lucky if he got to hug her again.

Kyoko looked around. She jumped as Kuon locked the door. Every sound was making her jump.

Kuon stared at her a moment. He didn't like that look on her face. He walked in the apartment and hung his coat up.

Kyoko had disappeared. Kuon looked around.

"Kyoko," he called.

Kyoko stuck her head out from the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you going to join me?"

Kyoko had no expression.

Kuon mentally sighed. He seemed to be doing that more and more...

"The blindfold is in the cabinet." he said.

Kyoko was stiff. Kuon opened his arm out to her.

"Come here," he said.

Kyoko walked forward and Kuon hugged her tightly.

To his surprise Kyoko held him tighter than he held her. Then she started crying.

"I was so afraid." Kyoko whispered mostly to herself. "That you would never know and I would never see you again."

"Kyoko?"

"If I never saw you again then you would never know that I really do want to be your friend. I don't know if that's love, but I don't want you to be alone again. I'm used to it. But you, you're always surrounded by people, yet you're always alone."

"I'm never alone when I'm with you." Kuon said. "Everything is okay now."

Kyoko put her hand behind his head making him lean down. Kyoko looked up at him. "How are you so sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure."

Kuon saw Kyoko's eyes glance at his lips.

'_She couldn't be thinking of kissing...'_

When Kyoko kissed him Kuon's rationality went out the door and ran down the street. He didn't care how long he worked for her to love him. All he could think about was the Kyoko in front of him, not anything else.

He kissed her back tenderly.

'_I know this taste.'_ he thought. _'It's tequila.'_ he pulled away from Kyoko quickly. Did she even know what she was doing?

"Kyoko, did you drink any tequila?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Kanae said it helps you when you're hurt." she said. "And I was hurt. Kanae was right." she said happily. "I don't feel hurt anymore."

"How easily do you get drunk?" Kuon asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Kyoko thought a moment. "I don't know." she smiled widely. "And I don't care!" she threw her arms around Kuons neck and kissed him. "Mmmm." she hummed. "I think I like it."

"Not good." Kuon half groaned as his rationality was coming back to him. "You need to go sleep this off."

"What?"

"Go lie down. I'm gonna take a shower." _'Clear my head. The last thing I need right now is a drunk temptress. When she wakes up, she would never look at me again if I did anything.'_

Kuon watched Kyoko walk into the bedroom and he walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took off his shirt.

He let the water wash over his head and wash away his thoughts. Why was he still restraining himself? Everything was legal and besides, she was drunk.

'_But she's not ready. Her heart would give out and she would run away. She ran away from home, why would she not run now?'_

"Yipe!"

Kuon turned around and his eyes widened. Kyoko stood behind him against the shower wall, naked.

'_Not now. Please not now.'_

"Why is the water so cold?" Kyoko whined then grinned. "I know. It's because you're so hot. Right?"

'_Not to self: Kyoko is a little corny when drunk.'_

Kuon bit his tongue and turned his back to her.

"That's not fair." Kyoko whined.

She put a hand on his back and he faced her.

**Drunk Demon 1:** **It's the Emperor!**

**Drunk Demon 4** "**heh heh heh..."**

"Kyoko," he leaned down and kissed her warmly. _'You're in for a long night, my dear.'_ Kyoko leaned into his kiss and Kuon knew somewhere in her mind Kyoko was doing this._ 'a very long night.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoops, forgot this part when I first added the chapter. XP<strong>

Lory walked into the jail cell with a grin.

"Took you long enough." the shadow said from the cell.

"Well I couldn't resist seeing you in prison uniform." Lory responded. "Stalking _the_ Kyouko was no easy task, I'm sure."

"She okay?"

"She's with Kuon now." Lory said.

"So that's a no?"

"You shouldn't be so hard on your own son, Kuu. Especially when you were stalking his wife."

"I wasn't."

Lory stared at Kuu a moment.

"I just made it look like she was in trouble and things moved along." Kuu grinned. "Now are you going to get me out of here?"

"What do you think I'm here for?"

Kuu grinned. "I'm glad you called, my friend."

_This is the end of 'Forced to Sign' let's face it neither girl is being **forced** into anything at this time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. A pathetic stalker. I'm sorry. Anyways I'm ending this here, but I will continue the story of what happens after in the story '<em>Arranged Love'.<em> Will Kyoko find out what Kuon did? Maybe. Will she be happy if she does? Possibly. Will she kill the president and make Kuon a eunuch? More than probable.**

**Ren. "Hey!"**

**Kyoko **_**oblivious**_** "What's a eunuch?"**

**Author "Let's just say he would never be able to father a child."**

**Cue Kyoko blushing madly and Ren ducking for cover from Authors shiny new pocket knife.**

**Author **_**smiling like an idiot**_** "So yeah, how about that? I'm ending it. But I'm continuing it... technically... with my next story of '**_**Arranged Love'**_** where Kuon and Kyoko act in this movie and strange things happen. I just think if I continue it, neither couple is 'forced' to do much anymore. So this story has come to a close. I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone with the ending, but I have never been in a relationship before so everything you have read is all my own brain guessing. I really have no idea how a couple should act. I hope to see you all in **_**Arranged love.**_

**It should be rather interesting if Kyoko doesn't castrate Ren...**

**Kuon **_**flinch.**_


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

I have posted the first chapter of 'Arranged Love'.

Instructions on how to read next story:

There are 2 stories. the first is Ren and Kyoko and the second is the movie they're acting in. (Arranged Love) so if you want to skip arranged love and just read Ren and Kyoko skip arranged love. if you're finding you don't like the continuation of Ren and Kyoko, but like arranged love, skip Ren and Kyoko.

Hm, not much more than that. :) happy reading.

-G2L


End file.
